Like a Star
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: ."Sakura, olhe bem para as estrelas. Elas parecem tristes?" "Não..." "Eu tento ser igual as estrelas." "Por que?" "Porque elas não choram" Sorriso."Ah, então eu também tento ser igual a elas" "Por que?" "Elas estão sempre felizes, e brilhantes."
1. Prólogo

**Like a Star**

Naruto™ é do titio Kishi, mas os outros personagens são meus.

**Por Chane chan**

**.**

**.**

Pode até parecer uma história normal

•

_"Alguém como eu não pode se apaixonar por você"_

_"Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças"_

•

Mas eu te garanto que não é.

**--**

Duas irmãs.

Completamente opostas.

Mas ao mesmo tempo indênticas.

Dois irmãos.

Idênticos.

E opostos.

E um acontecimento para abalar todas as estruturas.

**--**

**Japão, Abril de 1982.**

-E quanto você quer?

-Não sei... - Coçou a cabeça.

-Mil está bom pra você?

Olhou-o com os olhos brilhantes. Finalmente iria respirar em paz.

-E quando você o quer?

-Hoje mesmo.

-Feito.- Aperto de mãos.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

-Fugaku! - Berrou a mulher -Eu não acredito que você fez isso com o meu filho! - Estava desesperada. Como alguém poderia se capaz de cometer tal atrocidade?

-Você quer perder o seu marido? - Falou impaciente.

-Não interessa! - Gritou descontrolada. - Ele é o meu filho e você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

-Eu sou o pai dele. - Olhou-a com frieza. - E tenho tanto direito quanto você, e agora já era. Daqui a pouco o Michael vai estar aqui com a esposa dele para buscá-lo.

A morena sentou no sofá, despenteando os longos cabelos antes bem escovados. -Eu não acredito... - Sussurrou inconsolada. Levantou-se atordoada, apoiando-se na parece. Não queria que seu filho fosse embora para outro país... Não, não mesmo. -Meu filho... - Andou até uma porta que havia entre a sala e o pequeno banheiro. -Filho... - E abriu-a.

Dentro do pequeno cômodo, em cima do colchão repleto de brinquedos e cadernos, agachado, com um livro na mão, entre um caminhãozinho de três rodas e alguns cadernos estava seu tão querido filho. Os grandes orbes negros liam anciosos as letras miúdas. Percebeu alguém aproximar de si, arrancando o livro de suas mãozinhas magras. Iria protestar, mas foi impedido pelos braços femininos que o envolveu em um forte abraço.

_"Meu filho..."_ Lágrimas._ "Não, não..."_

-Mãe, oque houve? - Perguntou confuso. -Por que está chorando?

Ouviram uma buzina.

-Quem chegou aí? -Falou o garoto.

-Eu te amo muito... - Apertou-o mais ainda, sufocando-o. - Mamãe te ama muito, muito...

-Eu também te amo, mãe. - Retribuiu ao abraço de urso.

Seria insuportável saber que nunca mais veria seu filhinho e que infelizmente não podia desfazer a compra desumana. Seu marido era um monstro.

-Mikoto! - Gritou o monstro. -Anda, ele está esperando!

-Ele quem, mãe? - Não obteve resposta. Oque recebeu foi uma sequência de beijos. Na testa, na bochecha, no nariz, braços, tudo. Se surpreendeu com a interrupção de seu pai. Afastou sua mãe dele e o pegou com brutalidade pelo braço.

-Eu falei que ele está esperando. - Grunhiu.

-Oquê? - Perguntou o pequeno confuso. - Oquê?

-Você irá para outro país.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, confuso. - Como assim?

-Pára de perguntar e entra no carro!

O garoto olhou ao redor. Quem era aquele homem grande e loiro? Quem era aquela mulher tão parecida com sua mãe?

-Filho! - Ouviu a voz da sua mãe. - Meu filho! Não!

Já era tarde, muito tarde. Foi jogado no banco trazeiro do enorme carro. O homem loiro acelerou o carro, já estavam se afastando.

-Meu filho! SASUKE! NÃO!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

-Quem são vocês? - Perguntou. O homem de cabelos cor de ouro o olhou de lado.

-Sua família.

-Não... Minha família são eles, o pai, a mãe, e o irmão. - Olhou para tráz. - A sua casa estava longe... -São eles! - Apontou para a casa humilde.

-Eram eles. - Sorriu debochado.

O pequeno enrugou o nariz.

-Como assim?

-Eles não te contaram?

-Oquê?

-Seu querido pai te vendeu pra mim por mil dólares.

-Quê? - Coçou a cabeça. - Eu fui vendido? - Os olhos começaram a se umidecer.

-Exatamente. - Falou o homem. -Você é meu agora.

As lágrimas já pingavam, o coração falhava algumas batidas. -Mentira.- Sussurrou. - MENTIRA!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

_Breve..._


	2. 1 I

Naruto™ não é meu, mas os outros personagens são.

**.**

**I**

**.**

**EUA, Novembro de 1982**

.

Todo o corpo protestava em saudade. Já haviam se passado sete meses desde que havia sido vendido. Sete meses em outro país, longe de sua família. Sete meses... Longe da vida.

Todas as noites, antes de tentar dormir, era completamente inevitável sentir falta do cafuné na cabeça, dos beijos e abraços de sua mãe. Era também, impossível evitar as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladas. Quando Sara, sua nova mãe, via os olhinhos inchados e vermelhos e perguntava o que tinha acontecido, ele dava a desculpa de "Ler força a minha vista".

Hunf, mentira tola.

E agora, a noite, com os olhos cintilantes em lágrimas, a imagem de seu irmão brincando de adedanha com ele na varanda de sua antiga casa invadia a sua mente, fazendo a saudade apertar no peito.

Por que seu pai havia feito isso com ele? Por quê? Era tão bom filho... Não tinha lógica!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir o som da porta ao ser aberta. A mulher de longos cabelos negros entrava no quarto segurando a grande barriga de oito meses. Andou devagar até o pequeno que chorava encolhido na grande cama de casal. Sentou-se devagar, ao lado do menino, com a vontade de abraçá-lo crescendo nos braços. Sempre que tentava fazê-lo levava um empurrão raivoso de volta. Se conteve.

Olhou mais uma vez para o moreninho que chorava silênciosamente. Estava sofrendo tanto, coitado... Ela se culpava por ter concordado com o marido de comprar uma criança. Ora, estavam desesperados para ter um filho! E ela não conseguia engravidar de jeito nenhum. Mal sabiam eles que quando compraram Sasuke, Sara estava com um mês de gravidez.

Acariciou o menino que crescia dentro do seu ventre. Por que o pai de Sasuke havia vendido-o mesmo? Ah, sim. Ele tinha uma dívida envolvendo drogas, que, se pelo menos não pagasse a metade até certo dia, iria bater as botas. Então, a proposta lhe pareceu tentadora. Vender o filho caçula era a melhor coisa que viera na mente. Claro, o caçula, por que não? O mais velho era seu filho prodígio, filho querido que todos elogiavam. O mais novo de somente seis anos não servia para nada mesmo.

_"Ele é um imprestável, estuda o dia inteiro e um pouco mais. Ele é educado e, tá, adimito, as vezes até um bom filho. Ah, sem falar que ele adora todo mundo e é carinhoso. Então, vocês querem?"_

Se ela soubesse que Sasuke sofreria tanto como estava sofrendo agora -demais até, para um garoto da sua idade- não teria apoiado o marido.

Olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno. As lágrimas ainda estavam ali, presentes. Era doloroso demais vê-lo chorar por horas a fio, como estava fazendo agora.

As mãos femininas se ergueram independentes em direção ao rosto do garoto. Os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiaram ao encostar na pele gelada do rosto dele. Como estava gelada! Só então sentiu a brisa fria que entrava pela janela escancarada. Era ele que havia aberto? Bem, não importava. Levantou-se. Após fechar a janela, olhou para o menino. De frente, seu estado era pior do que de costas. Os olhos negros estavam perdidos no nada. E as lágrimas manchavam a pele pálida.

Tão frágil... Aproximou-se do garoto, sentando de frente para ele. As mãos não resistiram em fazer um afago nos cabelos negros. A mão não se conformou, e a carícia se aprofundou, fazendo com que um simples toque nos fios virar um cafuné. Observou os olhos de Sasuke se fecharem de vagar, o os soluços que antes ele engolia, escapavam pela garganta.

A mulher se surpreendeu ao ver o pequeno assumir a posição de bola, encolhendo os joelhos.

A saudade apertava mais e mais no pequeno coração. Sentia dor... A pior das dores que já havia sentido. Seu peito queimava de forma insuportável. A garganta inchava e a saudade dolorosa o matava aos poucos.

A vontade de olhar para sua mãe de verdade e dar um forte abraço doía. Doía, doía. Doía porque sabia que nunca mais poderia dar um forte abraço de que tanto gostava em nenhum de seus entes queridos.

A mulher percebeu que o pequeno tremia e suava.

Era angustiante demais vê-lo naquele estado.

-Ei, Sasuke... - Sussurrou. Ele, com muito esforço abriu os olhos encharcados e olhou para os orbes igualmente negros na sua frente. Oque ela queria, hein? Já não bastava todo aquele sofrimento?

Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la estender os braços pálidos em forma de conforto, de carinho. Aquele convite para o abraço era uma forma de dizer "venha, você não está só".

Então, a vontade de receber qualquer forma de carinho falou alto, muito alto.

Levantou-se, ficando de joelhos. Atirou-se nos braços da morena, apertando com as mãozinhas magras a blusa folgada da mulher. As mãos femininas apertavam com força o corpo do moreno que chorava em seus braços.

Estava deixando os sentimentos transbordarem por seus olhos já absurdamente inchados. A mulher afagava com carinho os fios negros e macios, tentando em vão substituir a mãe original do pequeno.

Sasuke gemia, grunhia, agonizava...

_"Quero a mãe... Quero a mãe..."_

Chorava.

-A-a mãe... Mãe... E-u quero a mãe! -Gritou descontrolado.- A mãe!

-Eu estou aqui... - Falou Sara tentando acalmá-lo. Ação errada.

-VOCÊ NÃO É A MINHA MÃE! - Berrou com toda a sua capacidade. Capacidade, não forças.

Levantou-se meio cambaleante, porém com pressa. Afastou-se, correndo desolado pela casa, quebrando vazos de vidro, derrubando mesas, cadeiras...

Pasou correndo pela sala o máximo que suas pernas podiam, querendo fugir da realidade. Finalmente chegou no meio do enorme quintal, perdendo as forças nas pernas, caindo de joelhos.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam com força, manchando a pele alva. Lágrimas irritantes!

Secou com fúria as gotas salgadas. Por que tinha que chorar? Chorar era para fracos. Chorar denunciava que a pessoa não tinha forças contra as fazes mais difíceis da vida. E ele não era um menino fraco, ao contrário, era um menino forte. Pelo menos era isso que o seu irmão falava. Deu um sorriso débil ao lembrar do seu irmão mais velho.

Ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o céu estrelado.

Tinha vontade de fugir para as estrelas, lá não teria problemas. Elas eram tão brilhantes e tão necessitadas de companhia... Quando apareciam solitárias, não pareciam tristes. Ao contrário, pareciam mais brilhantes, mais... Felizes.

Deixou um sorriso sincero brincar nos lábios. E uma lágrima escorrer. De hoje em diante, nunca mais choraria, nunca mais. Seria como as estrelas. Não derramaria lágrimas.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

.

**Holanda, Novembro de 1982.**

.

A pequena observava as lindas flores, no campo de tulipas. Amarelas, rosas, vermelhas, laranjas... Tão lindas! Queria ter todas em seus braços. Correu feliz em direção às flores.

A jovem mãe observava sua caçula ao longe correndo com suas perninhas magricelas em direção às flores com os braços estendidos. Passou a mão nas longas madeixas ruivas, sentando-se na grama.

Afastou o olhar, mirando uma outra menina de cabelos levemente rosados e com cachos na ponta, lendo algo debaixo de uma linda e grandiosa árvore. Essa era a sua primogênita. Tão nova, tão madura... Parecia ontem que estava em seus braços e agora estava ali, no auge de seus onze anos. Já estava virando uma mocinha!

Voltou a olhar para a pequena criatura que agora se entretia tentando pegar borboletas. Sua pequena era tão cheia de energia, tão radiante que poderia ser comparada ao sol. Viu o sorriso se estender no rosto de sua filha, formando covinhas, fazendo os olhos sorrirem junto. Pulava feliz tentando alcançar a mais bonita das borboletas.

A alegria que ela emanava era tão contagiante que decidiu compartilhar e receber um pouco daquele sentimento tão bom.

Andou devagar até a garotinha agachada entre dois enormes canteiros de tulipas, entretida com algo em mãos. Aproximou-se, agachando na mesma altura. Endireitou a boina marrom na cabeca da pequena, depois deixou os dedos deslisarem nos fios longos e sedosos. Sentiu o olhar expressivo sobre si. Sorriu.

-Fazendo oque, querida? - Perguntou.

-Mamãe, eu descobri uma borbela morta ali atrás. - Apontou para um dos canteiros. - Olha só que bonita! - Estendeu a mãozinha, mostrando a pequena borboleta seca. Realmente era muito bonita mesmo depois de morta. - Não é bonita?

-Linda, Querida. - Disse pegando o frágil animal nas mãos. Stephanie iria adorar vê-la. -Vai lá chamar sua irmã, ela vai adorar.

Sakura acentiu. Levantou-se com habilidade. Endireitou o cachecol de lã rosado e correu em direção à maior árvore que tinha em todo o parque.

-Stephanie! - Gritou, ouvindo o som da grama úmida sendo pisada por sua bota. -Stephanie!

A mais velha desviou o olhar do livro em mãos e fitou sua irmãzinha correndo na sua direção.

-Stephanie!- Chegou ao lado de sua irmã, apoiando-se na árvore, ofegante.

-Oque quer, Sakura?- Falou marcando a página em que estava e fechou o livro.

-Vem... Ver... A... Borboleta... Morta... - Disse ofegando.

Stephanie suspirou.

-Serve para a minha coleção?

-Sim.

-Já estou indo. - Disse se levantando. Estendeu a mão para sua irmãzinha. A menor pegou a mesma sorridente. Stephanie admirava a felicidade de Sakura. Sakura admirava o brilho de Stephanie.

Tão diferentes, tão irmãs... Tão amigas!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

.

**EUA, Novembro de 1982.**

.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar. Sua vida havia caído na rotina. Acordar, comer, ir para a escola, dormir. Acordar, comer, ir para a escola, dormir. Todos os dias a mesma coisa. A rotina só mudavano final de semanda. Acordar, comer, estudar, dormir. Sasuke já não tinha infância. Não tinha nenhum brinquedo. Nem mesmo um dos caminhões de madeira de quem gostava tanto.

Olhou triste para o boletim em mãos. Não sabia como mostraria para seu pai aquilo. Quer dizer, suas notas não estavam tão ruins. Só havia tirado três zeros...

Seu "pai" o mataria. Bateria muito nele. Já era domingo a noite, e tinha que levar o boletim assinado segunda de manhã. Estava ferrado, mas tinha que mostrar, não é?

Levantou-se devagar, retardando a surra que provavelmente levaria. O Michael a essa hora deveria estar trabalhando no escritório. Andou lento, descendo a escada, apertando a folha contra o peito. Os cílios compridos e pontudos tocavam a bochecha enquanto olhava para baixo. Aconteça oque acontecesse, não iria chorar. Era como as estrelas, lembra? Nunca mais iria chorar.

Bateu de leve na enorme porta branca. Ouviu um "entre" logo em seguida. Entrou devagar.

-Sasuke? Oque quer? - Perguntou Michael com os orbes azuis concentrados na tela à sua frente. Sasuke abaixou mais ainda a cabeça, a longa franja cobria seus olhos. Estendeu a mão que segurava a folha já amassada.

-O boletim. - Falou. Teve a atenção dos orbes azuis em si. Sentiu a folha ser tirada com raiva de sua mão. Michael olhou para Sasuke de esguela, e depois olhou a folha.

-Hm... Parabéns, Sasuke, você tirou nove em Inglês. -Disse enquanto olhava as notas.- Já que você está duas séries adiantadas não está tão... - As sobrancelhas se juntaram, nervosas. - Zero?! Como assim zero, Sasuke? Zero em matemática, ciências e história! - Olhou com raiva para o garoto. - Seu colégio é caro demais para você ficar tirando zero. - Disse pegando o braço de Sasuke, furioso. -Talvez uma lição ensine a você a não tirar mais nenhum zero. - Falou retirando o seu cinto da calça que usava.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

.

**EUA, Novembro de 1982.**

.

Passava a mão nos hematomas adquiridos a duas semanas. Era incrível como Michael cnseguia ser cruel quando não estava na frente de Sara. As imagens dos golpes da fivela do cinto não saíam de sua mente.

Sua cabeça girava. Sentia falta de tudo aquilo que ficou para trás no Japão. E agora, estava muito longe de quem realmente queria estar perto. Coçou os olhos, levantando-se. Sentiu algumas pontadas nos hematomas. E estava fraco. Não comia nada a três dias. Ele se recusava a comer qualquer coisa naquela casa, e na escola. Já que a mesma era paga com o dinheiro de Michael.

Começava a sentir nojo desse nome.

Andou até a varanda do seu quarto, sentando-se na madeira lisa na madeira logo em seguida. Ouviu o som da porta de seu quarto ser aberta. Só podia ser Sara, já que ela era a única que entrava em seu quarto.

-Sasuke? -A voz gentil se fez presente. -Onde você está?

-Na varanda. - Disse indiferente.

A mulher andou devagar até a varanda. Viu o garoto sentado no chão, encostado na parede com as pernas esticadas. Tinha o olhar perdido. Sentou-se com dificuldade, já que sua barriga mal permitia que ela tivesse hagilidade. Recebeu o olhar de lado de Sasuke. Viu ele se virar, e cutucar a barriga dela. Sorriu para ele.

-Sua barriga está enorme... - Comentou. -Como ele foi parar aqui? -Disse passando a mão de leve na barriga dela. A mulher arregalou os olhos, sorrindo.

-Foi uma sementinha que o Michael botou aqui dentro. - Disse.

-Por onde?

-Pelo umbigo. -Disse ainda sorrindo. Sasuke enrugou o nariz.

-Então se eu quizer ter um filho eu posso botar uma semente no meu umbigo e...-?

-Não, não, não! Só as mulheres que podem gerar um filho.

-Por quê?

-Por que são elas que tem esse poder.

-Ahn... -Ficou pensativo. -E ele vai ter a mesma cor dos seus olhos?

-Talvez sim, talvez não.

-Se eu resolver ter um filho com alguma garota, o meu filho vai poder nascer com a cor dos olhos dela?

-Sim. - Sorriu.

-Então eu vou arranjar uma garota de olhos verdes para ser a mãe do meu filho.

Sara piscou confusa.

-Olhos verdes? Por que olhos verdes?

-Por que verde é a cor da esperança. E eu tenho muita esperança de que um dia eu vou voltar a ser feliz. -Falou parando a carícia na barriga da mulher. -E verde é a cor mais bonita que existe. -Sara ficou pensativa. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Sasuke soltar outro comentário.

-Seus... -Apontou para o busto dela.

-Seios.

-Seus seios estão enormes. -Falou baixinho. -Por quê?

Sara sorriu.

-É porque eles criam o alimento que é necessário para o bebê.

-E qual vai ser o nome do bebê?

-Vai ser um em japonês, em homenagem ao meu avô.

-E qual vai ser?

-Sai. Sai Yamanaka Hens.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

.

**Holanda, Novembro de 1982.**

.

-Sephanie Haruno McCguare! -Gritou. -Saia A-GO-RA desse banheiro! -Pôs as mãos na cintura, franzindo o cenho.

-É, saia que a mamãe está mandando! - A caçula se juntou contra o manifesto. Ouviram um suspiro inconformado de dentro do banheiro.

-É um protesto contra mim, é?- Falou a jovem abrindo a porta.- Não se pode nem tomar banho em paz nessa casa! -E saiu batendo os pés enquanto segurava o ropão úmido. - Que saco. Não me deixam mais em paz.- Reclamou. - VOU FUGIR PARA O ALASKA! - Gritou após bater a porta do seu quarto.

A mulher sorriu olhando para Sakura, que sorriu de volta, encarando os olhos cor de madeira da sua mãe.

-Pronto, mãe, pode usar o banheiro.

-Eu não quero usar o banheiro.

Sakura piscou confusa.

-Então por que expulsou a Stephanie?

-Filha, ela estava há duas horas no banheiro. Você não acha que é tempo demais? E além disso, seu pai acabou de chegar em casa. - As duas viram um homem alto aparecer na escada. Tinha o cabelo molhado por causa da chuva e os olhos verdes atentos na mulher e na criança. Precisava ir ao banheiro urgente! Correu até elas, dando um rápido selinho na mulher e um afagado no cabelo da criança para logo em seguida entrar rapidamente no banheiro e se trancar ali dentro.

-Ele sim precisa ir ao banheiro. - Disse pegando Sakura no colo. -Está pesada, hein mocinha? - Sorriu. Andou até o seu quarto, colocando a pequena na sua cama. Já estava de noite e estava muito tarde. Deitaram em baixo do hedredom. Ane aninhou a filha, fazendo carinho nos fios lisos.

Viram Stephanie parar no vão da porta, observando as duas.

-Posso deitar aí ou vocês vão me expulsar também?

Ane sorriu, divertida.

-Deixa de besteira e vem deitar.

Stephanie andou na direção dela, e com uma expressão divertida no rosto, se jogou em cima de Sakura.

-Ahhh! Stephanie! Você está me... Esmagando...

-Saia de cima de sua irmã! - Ane mandou.

-Tá tá, desculpa. - Disse saindo. Sakura botou as mãozinhas na garganta, finjindo que estava com falta de ar. Stephanie a olhou, desconfiada. Um brilho malicioso surgiu nos seus olhos.

-Mãe, vamos fazer cosquinha na Sakura? - Perguntou vendo a reação da mesma, que arregalou os olhos.

-Qual o problema? Claro que sim.

Então as duas começaram a atacar Sakura, que gargalhava descontrolada.

-Stephanie, vamos chamar o seu pai pra ajudar a gente? - Perguntou Ane, sorrindo.

-Não! Não! -Gemeu Sakura no intervalo das gargalhadas.

-PAAI! PAAAIÊ! -Chamou Stephanie.

-Daniel! - Chamou Ane.

No mesmo instante, o homem alto apareceu no quarto, sorrindo, exibindo suas covinhas. Passou as mãos nos fios ondulados, observando com os olhos sorridentes a sua filha caçula chorar de tanto rir.

-Vem, pai! - Chamou Stephanie.

Daniel ficou com pena de Sakura, ela estava roxa de tanto rir. Iria salvar a pequena.

-Sakura, papai está indo te salvar. - Disse, andando apressado. Ele só não esperava ter tropeçado e caído sem jeito em cima das três, que soltaram um gritinho.

-Desculpa, amores. Eu tropeçei e...-

-Caiu em cima da gente com tudo. Eu vi. - Falou Ane.

Sakura tentava se recuperar do efeito das suas risadas. Tentava levar ar para o seu pulmão. Ninguém estava reparando nela, que estava eufórica por ter seu pai participando de um momento em família. Queria que ele sempre estivesse ali, e que tudo estivesse sempre feliz, sempre brilhante, como as estrelas.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

_"Eu queria que tudo fosse brilhante,_

como as estrelas"

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

_"Eu queria nunca mais chorar,_

como as estrelas"

**.**

**Continua...**

**---**

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado :D Os próximos capítulos vão ser maiores. Espero reviews!

Kissus :*


	3. 2 II

Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, mas os outros são. E se alguém se ousar a roubá-los, eu mato.

**.**

**II**

**.**

**.**

**EUA, Julho de 1987**

**.**

Olhou-se no espelho. Passou as mãos no cabelo,bagunçando-o. Soltou um suspiro. Pegou sua mochia e o dinheiro da passagem do ônibus e saiu de seu quarto.

-Estou indo, mãe. - Falou para a mulher para no fim do corredor.

-Tchau, querido.- Disse. -E, ah! Toma cuidado na hora de atravessar a rua! - Disse enquanto via o moreno descer as escadas. -E não esquece de comprar o brinquedo do teu irmão que eu pedi!

-Pode deixar, mãe. - Disse dando um meio sorriso. Sara havia se tornado sua mãe oficialmente depois de defendê-lo com todo o corpo, apanhando do Michael em vez dele. Sasuke passou a olha-la com outros olhos. Passou a olha-la como alguém que faria de tudo para defendê-lo. Exatamente como uma mãe faria para o seu filho.

Fechou a porta da sala, andando apressado. Tinha que ter a aula particular, fazer algumas comprar no supermecado e comprar o caminhão de madeira que Sai tanto queria. Tinha que admitir, o pirralho era bastante persistente. Estava enchendo todos naquela casa por causa do bendito caminhão.

Suspirou cansado, fazendo sinal para o ônibus. Sentou-se na cadeira dos fundos. Véspera de a família viajar e ele não ia, já que havia ficado de recuperação. Era impressionante como a sua capacidade de tirar dez havia se esvaído completamente.

Ele sempre fazia todos os deveres, nunca faltava às aulas, estudava pelo menos 3 horas por dia (!), e mesmo assim, tirava zero. Como? Ele achava que era o nevorsismo. O medo de tirar nota baixa e apanhar era tão grande que ele acabava erradno tudo e tirando zero.

Fez sinal para descer no ponto de ônibus. Agradeceu ao motorista e desceu bem em frente à faixa de pedestre. Aproveitou que o semáforo estava vermelho, e atravessou olhando para os dois lados. Alguns carros começavam a ultrapassar o sinal, mesmo ele estando vermelho, por isso, precisava ficar bem atento. Mas não viu quando uma garota da sua idade andava na mesma reta que ele, só que na direção contrária.

_POF!_

- Aiiii!- Ouviu uma voz feminina na sua frente, enquanto caía no chão.

- Desculpe... - Falou enquanto se levantava. Viu a garota se levantar, desajeitada, de cabeça baixa

- Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu ele.

- Não, não, obrigada... - Falou em quanto ficava de pé. Sasuke viu a garota erguer os olhos devagar. Tomou um susto ao ver os olhos dela. Verdes, verdes, verdes, verdes! Tão verdes, que fez os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiarem.

-Eu tenho que ir. - Falou a menina indo embora. Sasuke queria ficar olhando para ela pelo resto da vida, mas infelizmente, não podia. Ela tinha que ir para a sua aula particar e ela tinha que fazer as suas coisas.

Suspirou desanimado, fazendo o seu caminho inicial. Mas os verdes intensos não saíam de sua cabeça.

- _Meu filho vai ter aqueles olhos... _- Sussurrou pensativo. Afinal, qual era o nome da dona daquele verde? Olhou para trás, desejando ver a garota. Era possível vê-la ainda, andando de costas. Seu longo cabelo cor de areia se movia a favor do vendo. Seu corpo era magro, mas suas pernas chamavam atenção. Seu quadril ainda era estreito, ela deveria ter uns... Onze anos, talvez...

Ela dobrou a esquina. É, agora mesmo que não veria os olhos de novo. Sorriu ao vê-la voltar atrás, olhando para ele. Encantou-se mais ainda ao receber um largo sorriso da mesma. Mas o sorriso morreu ao vê-la se virar, e voltar para o seu caminho inicial.

Agora, realmente teria que voltar para o seu caminho. Teria que fazer sua maldita aula de matemática. Ele só não sabia como esqueceria aqueles olhos...

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Mas que garoto lindo era aquele? E, meu Deus! Ele era alto, tão alto... Ela deveria ser uns três palmos mais baixa que ele. E nunca havia visto olhos tão negros. Onde morava, a maioria das pessoas tinham olhos claros, eram poucas com olhos escuros. Já havia visto olhos escuros sim, mas não negros.

Sem falar que era a primeira vez que via cabelos negros, também. Naturais! As pessoas sempre pintavam para ficar daquela cor. Tão escuros, que chagavam a ter reflexos azulados.

E foi tão emocionante que seu coração começou a bater acelerado.

E ele era lindo! O sorriso também... Meio triste, mas bonito.

Não poderia mais voltar na esquina para vê-lo. Já tinha retardado o seu percurso. Avistou a loja que compraria alguns muitos M&M's e chicletes para Stephanie. A sem-graça não pudera ir nessa viajem por causa da escola, mas em compensação, havia pedido de lembrança três quilos de chiclete, cinco sacolas de M&M's, e sete barras de chocolate.

"_...Ah, claro, e se vocês forem na Disney, podem comprar pra mim aquelas orelhinhas da Minnie? Ah, qual é, Sakura. Não faça essa cara. Nos Estados Unidos é tudo baratinho! E eu quero que você compre pra mim. Sabe por que? Você é a minha irmã predileta!"_

Como se ela tivesse outra irmã.

Stephanie era, definitivamente, muito folgada. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, cansada.

- Boba... - Sussurrou.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

- Ei, psiu, Sasuke! - Chamou a mulher estalando os dedos. - Focaliza na equação, e não na sua namoradinha!

- Eu não tenho namorada. - Falou voltando a fazer a conta. - E o resultado é "x é igual a raiz de quarenta e três mais dois"

A mulher olhou atrás do livro, conferindo o resultado.

- Parabéns, Sasuke. É o seu trigésimo acerto seguido. - Sorriu a mulher. - Moreno, eu não te entendo. Sempre acerta todos os exercícios, grava todas as regras num piscar de olhos e mesmo sendo tão inteligente, tira zero na hora da prova! Me diz, moreno, oque acontece contigo? É o nevorsismo? Fala pra mim, moreno.

- Não sei. - Falou somente. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, suspirando cansado. - São que horas? - Perguntou cansado. Não aguentava mais ver letras e números na sua frente.

- Cinco. - Falou a professora arrumando os livros de matemática. - Moreno, você agora pode ir se encontrar com a sua namoradinha.

- Eu já falei que não tenho namorada - Grunhiu.

Jane estava desconfiada dele, e era visível pelo seu olhar estreito. Então oque ele dizia do fato de ter ficado com o olhar aluado a aula toda? E o fato de acionar o modo "automático" na hora dos cálculos? Só tinha uma explicação: Uma namoradinha!

- Então oque você me explica disso aqui? - Perguntou erguendo uma folha repleta de contas.

- Foram os cálculos que eu fiz. - Falou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu estou falando disso aqui! - Falou apontando para o canto da folha, onde tinha um par de olhos claros desenhado com perfeição. - Uau! Você desenha bem, hein? Nossa, como os olhos da sua namorada são lindos! Eu imagino o resto. Ui ui, hein morenão! Se deu bem! - Disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Você não sabe de nada, fica quieta.

- Oh! - Falou em um susto fingido, botando a mão na boca. - É essa a educação que seus pais te dão?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Mesmo ele sabendo que Jane adorava fazer brincadeirinhas irônicas, aquela o havia chateado. Não gostava que falassem mal de sua família, nem mesmo de Michael. Tá certo que ele as vezes batia nele sem motivo, mas em raros momentos de gentileza sabia ser um bom pai. A prova disso foi quando o levou para a Disney em uma viajem surpresa de aniversário de sete anos (seu primeiro aniversário naquela casa).

- Cala a boca. – Disse entre dentes se lavantando da cadeira e indo em direção à porta, abrindo-a com agilidade.

- Ah, qual é, moreno! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! Qual é o nome da sua namorada?

Ele saiu, e antes de bater a porta, gritou: - EU NÃO TENHO NAMORADA!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

- Sakura, me responde! - Chamou a mulher que sacudia a filha sem parar.

Sakura parou de desenhar e olhou para a sua mãe.

- Quê?

- Nós amanhã vamos passear no parquinho.

- Qual?

- Aquele que você pediu pra conhecer no dia em que chegamos.

Sakura sorriu.

- Okay. - Suspirou, indo para o banheiro. Iria tomar banho e ir dormir.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**Japão, Julho de 1987**

**.**

Era absolutamente insuportável ficar naquela casa sem o seu otouto. Depois _daquele_ dia, Mikoto havia entrado em depressão. E mesmo depois de melhorar, parecia que ela nunca tirava aquele ar de tristeza do rosto.

Olhou mais uma vez para a foto em mãos. Sentia vontade de chorar ao olhar para a última foto tirada dele. Estavam os três, Sasuke, Itachi e Mikoto. A mais velha tinha os olhos fechados enquanto sorria, tinha Sasuke sentado no seu colo, dando um de seus sorrisões. Itachi estava trás de todo mundo, fazendo chifrinho na sua mãe e no seu irmão com os dedos.

Aquela foto havia sido tirada um mês antes dele ser vendido. A sua vontade de chorar aumentava quando olhava para a imagem em mãos.

Levantou-se, andando em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Abriu a porta devagar, se deparando com a mulher que apertava forte a camisa que era a predileta de Sasuke contra o peito.

- Mãe... - Chamou. A mulher ergueu os olhos úmidos, devagar. - Sasuke não está morto para você ficar assim...

- Quem te garante? - Perguntou deixando as gotas cristalinas pingarem. Itachi andou até ela, e secou as lágrimas. Odiava ver a sua mãe, que já havia sofrido tanto, chorar.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele não morreu, e eu vou provar para você. Eu vou atrás dele, eu vou trazê-lo de volta. - Falou determinado - Vou trazê-lo, e você vai voltar a sorrir, como à cinco anos atrás. Você vai ver.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**EUA, Julho de 1987**

**.**

Saíram do táxi, Sakura estava animada para entrar no parquinho. Elas duas podiam ver a movimentação das crianças lá dentro, e dava para constatar que Sakura seria uma das mais velhas.

Ane pagou ao táxi, e entraram de mão dadas pelos portões de ferro. Foram recebidas por uma simpática jovem mulher de cabelos verdes.

_"Verde?"_ pensou Sakura._ "Pelo menos eu não sou a única com a cor do cabelo diferente por aqui."_

O lugar era mesmo encantador. Era cercado por grandes árvores, e no centro, tinha um amontoado de laguinhos. Tinha também vários brinquedos, como: escorregador, balanço, casinhas... Várias barracas de doces e salgados se faziam presentes, indicando que aquele era o dia perfeito para o passeio.

- Venha, Sakura, vai ter corrida de barquinhos de papel! - Falou Ane arrastando a filha para perto de um dos laguinhos, onde tinha várias crianças sentadas à sua volta. As duas se sentaram, cansadas, na grama, perto de algumas pedras pintadas de rosa e azul. Estavam cansadas, haviam andado bastante para se exercitarem. E, quando, elas realmente estavam cansadas, pegaram um táxi.

Sakura passou a observar os participantes que dobravam os seus determinados barquinhos com hagilidade. Eram dois concorrentes para cada laguinho. Afinal, eles tinham que assoprar o barquinho pela lateral do lago. E em um dos laguinhos tinha um concorrente que estava ligeiramente atrapalhado.

Viu o garotinho virar e gritar para alguém lhe ajudar.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

- Sasuke! - Gritava Sai. - Sasuke! Socorro!

Viu um menino consideravelmente alto para a sua idade aparecer carregando com um dos braços a sua irmã, Ino, de um ano. Ela os tinha cabelos loiros -Tão loiros que chagavam a ser esbranquiçados- amarrados em uma maria chiquinha com chuchinhas rosas. Colocou Ino sentada no chão, e pela oitava vez, ajudou Sai.

- Você dobra assim...

- Hn...

- Depois assim...

- Tá.

- Assim, assim, e pronto.

- Okay.

Sasuke viu Ino estender as mãozinhas, tentando tocar as águas esverdeadas do laguinho. Pegou-a no colo, secando as mãos dela com a própria blusa.

- Ino, não pode botar a mão no lago. Não pode.

- Sasuke, é assim? - Disse Sai erguendo um barquinho completamente desfigurado.

Sasuke já estava cansado de ter que explicar a Sai como se faz aquela maldita dobradura. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se fosse ele que tivesse dobrado... Mas não, a regra estúpida daquela competição dizia com clareza: "O próprio participante deve dobrar o seu barco de papel".

Bufou.

- UM MINUTO PARA COMEÇAR! - Anunciaram.

UM MINUTO? _Nunca_ daria tempo de Sai dobrar seu barquinho de papel em um minuto!

Se bem que... Se ele dobrasse escondido, não poderiam desclassificar Sai...

- Me dá isso daqui. - Falou arrancando o papel da mão de Sai, se virando e dobrando com agilidade. Em menos de vinte segundos existia um barquinho dobrado com perfeição na mão de Sasuke.

- Toma, Sai. - Chamou entregando a dobradura. - Boa Sorte.

- Obrigado, Mano! - Falou. - Você é um ótimo irmão!

Sasuke sorriu discretamente, abaixando o olhar, pegando Ino e saindo dali.

Sentou-se na grama, um puco afastado de toda a movimentação. Observava as pessoas lá longe, até sentir a falta de alguém em seus braços. Arregalou os orbes.

Ai meu Deus... Ai meu Deus...

- INO! - Gritou. - INO!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Quem era aquela linda menininha de grandes olhos azuis que aproximava de si com passos tortos? Ela era tão encantadora! O seu sorriso com dois pares de dentes que ela dava era tão fofo!

Viu a bebêzinha tropeçar e cair. Estendeu a mão, pegando a loirinha a tempo.

- Ino! - Ouviu um garoto chamar. Sua voz não era nem aguda, nem grosa. Estava claramente em metamorfose. - Finalmente eu te achei...- Sakura, que antes somente olhava para a bebê nos braços, ergueu os orbes, se deparando com aquele olhar negro de um dia atrás. Viu a loirinha estender os braçinhos para o garoto moreno. Estendeu a mão, entregando a pequena. -Obrigado. -Ouviu a voz de alívio.

Havia reencontrado o moreno lindo de ontem!

- Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou.

- Sasuke. E o seu?

- Sakura.

O moreno teve seu pescoço enlaçado pelos bracinhos de Ino.

- Prazer. - Falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke estendeu as mãos, em um cumprimento. Apertou a mão dele, sentindo os calos que ele possuía. Provavelmente ele deveria escrever muito, já que um garoto de aproximadamende doze anos não deveria ter calos na mão. Olhou para a bebê que se agarrava ao pescoço de Sasuke.

- Ela é a sua irmã? - Perguntou Sakura.

Não de sangue, mas era.

- Sim.

- Ela tem quantos meses?

- Doze.

Os dois jovens olhavam para a competição que já havia começado.

- Para qual você está torcendo? - Perguntou Sasuke.

- Para aquele baixinho ali. - Apontou para um garoto que assoprava desesperado o seu barquinho. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

- É o Sai, ele também é meu irmão.

- Eu percebi.

- Percebeu?

- Sim, eu vi você dobrando o barquinho para ele.

Sasuke enrugou o nariz.

- Não era para ninguém ver.

- Por quê?

- Diz a regra que os próprios participantes devem dobrar os seus barquinhos.

- Hmmm....

- Na verdade, não era nem para ele estar participando dessa competição. - Bufou, olhando para o relógio de pulsos. - Daqui a pouco ele vai viajar.

- Para onde?

- Holanda.

- Ah! Eu moro lá!

- Sério?

- Sim! Sabe, lá é lindo! Tem vários parques de tulipas e, se ele for para a região onde eu moro, provavelmente ele vai se encontrar com a Steh. Ela é a minha irmã, tem dezesseis anos mas tem mentalidade de seis. Você vai adorar conhecê-la.

- Eu não vou.

- Não?

- Eu tenho que estudar, fiquei de recuperação em uma matéria. - Falou se sentando.

- Hm.. Que pena... - Disse se sentando ao lado dele.

Ane observava a toda aquela cena de longe, sentada em baixo de uma das árvores. Havia saído dali quando ele havia se apresentado como Sasuke.

Iria torcer com todas as forças para que Sakura namorasse com ele. Caramba, ele era lindo! Lindo lindo! E olha que ele era só uma criança, heein? Imagina quando crescesse?

Sakura _tinha_ um ótimo gosto.

Percebeu uma euforia vindo de um dos laguinhos, onde um dos dois competidores pulava gargalhando. Viu o garotinho que provavelmete era o que havia perdido, interromper o momento do jovem casal, puxando Sasuke pela blusa.

- Vamos, Sasuke, Estou com fome... - Disse o garoto auto o suficiente para Ane ouvir. Viu Sasuke se levantar, aproximando o rosto do de sua filha. Na direção que ele se movia, iria dar um beijinho na bochecha. Mas, tomou um susto ao vê-lo dar um estalinho na boca dela. Na _boca_? Meu Deus! Como ele era ousado! Viu o mesmo levantar-se, e andar na direção do parquinho, carregando aquela bebê em um dos braços e segurando a mão do garotinho com a mão livre, com um fraco rubor no rosto, enquanto Sakura ficava vermelha, vermelha...

Levantou-se rapidamente, correndo em direção à garotinha que parecia sufocada.

- Respira Sakura! Respira!

- Eu... N-não... Ah!

Estava em pânico. Não era todo dia que você levava um beijo de um desconhecido. Um desconhecido muito fofo e lindo.

Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus...

Olhou para o menino que se afastava. Por que ele havia feito isso, hein? Por quê?

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

_"Por que eu havia feito isso, hein?"_ Se perguntava. _"Por quê?"_ O fato era: Não havia conseguido se controlar. Sentia que precisava beijá-la, que precisava se sentir feliz pelo menos uma última vez.

Última vez? Como assim última vez? Que pensamento é esse? Seria feliz pelo resto da vida, não seria? Claro que seria! Tinha que ser!

- Sasuke, você está bem? - Perguntou Sai.

- Por que não estaria?

- Você está suando e está gelado.

Só então Sasuke sentiu uma gota fria escorrer pela lateral do rosto, passar pelo seu queixo e pingar no chão.

- Seu rosto está vermelho.

- Está?- Perguntou dando um meio sorriso.

- Muito.

Então, o simples beijo hava surtido efeito nele também. Foi pequeno, foi curto, foi rápido, mas foi um beijo. O seu primeiro beijo. E foi de quebra com a garota de olhos verdes, que era linda. Definitivamente, eram _aqueles_ olhos verdes que queria.

**Continua...**

N/A: EUUU TO POSTANDOO!!! Só Deus sabe o trabalho que eu tive para postar esse capítulo -.-' Mas, bem, espero que tenham gostado 8D Sabe, reviews me fazem continuar rapidãão :D

Kurara - Você não tem noção do que as pessoas fazem na vida real, então Shut Up, AMO FAZER ELE SOFRER! AMO AMO AMO AMO!!! Obrigada, fófis K3 Bjks

BJKS PESSOAL! :3


	4. 3 III

Naruto™ não é meu, mas os outros personagens são. E quem roubar, vai ter suas tripas fora de seu corpo.

**.**

**III**

**.**

**.**

**EUA, Julho de 1987**

.

Aquela casa nunca pareceu tão grande como estava parecendo agora, sem Sai e Ino correndo pela casa, com Sara dando suas broncas de rotina, e Michael rindo de tudo, afastado.

Silenciosa demais sem o choro de Ino e as músicas cantadas pela voz desafinada de Sara. Chata demais só com ele ali dentro.

Triste demais... Solitária demais...

Revirou-se na rede amarela da varanda, olhando para o céu cinzento. Iria chover logo, logo. Sem saber por quê, a imagem de Sakura atingiu a sua mente. Os olhos sorridentes piscavam em sua memória como se estivessem querendo dizer: _"Venha me ver! Venha me ver! Você precisa de mim!"_, e de certa forma precisava, para sentir aquele conforto e felicidade que eles emanavam.

A sensação do coração acelerado voltava, real demais. De fato ele batia acelerado toda vez que lembrava da sensação de ter os lábios avermelhados prensados contra os seus.

E a lembrança do rosto corado da menina fez com que um sorriso sincero brincasse na sua face. Por que gostava de causar aquela sensação de "eu sou _o_ bom" nas pessoas. Principalmente nas que gostava.

As primeiras gotas de chuva caíam, algumas o atingiam por causa do vento frio. Gostava do frio.

Embalou-se, pegando impulso com as pernas que pendiam na lateral da rede. A franja negra e recentemente picotada pelo próprio acima das sobrancelhas se espalhavam pela testa conforme o vento batia. Os cabelos da nuca se arrepiaram com a forte rajada de vento e gotas frias que o atingiu.

Iria gripar se continuasse ali, e não fazia parte de seus planos ficar doente. Levantou-se, se lembrando do dia que tivera. Da despedida de seus familiares. Eles haviam partido agora pouco, às seis horas. O caminho da casa deles até o aeroporto levava uma hora. Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. Eram sete e meia, eles deviam ter chegado.

Iria aproveitar para estudar, mas o som da televisão ligada chamou a sua atenção. Pelo visto Sai esquecera de novo a televisão ligada. Desceu as escadas, chegou na sala. Na verdade, quem havia esquecido era Michael, já que ele era o único que assistia o canal "notícias 24 horas".

A imagem da expressão preocupada da apresentadora chamou a sua atenção. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto ouvia o que ela falava.

_"Um acidente grave ocorreu agora a pouco. Um carro derrapou na estrada a caminho do aeroporto e bateu contra um poste. Temos imagens ao vivo."_

- Hmm.. - Sasuke observava a imagem de um carro em forma de sanfona contra um poste, os cacos de vidro espalhados no chão, o caminhão de bombeiros parado ao lado do carro, com alguns bombeiros tentando retirar alguns corpos.

"_Houve sobreviventes?"_

_"Não, não houve. Estimasse que quatro pessoas tenham morrido. Os bombeiros estão tentando retirar alguns corpos, mas o carro está muito prensado contra o poste, o que dificulta a operação" _

_"Eu estou vendo nas imagens que os bombeiros estão conseguindo retirar um corpo de um adulto, certo?"_

_"Sim, de um homem."_

Sasuke respirou fundo. Coitado dos parentes daquelas pessoas, eles iriam sofrer muito. O carro realmente estava destruído. Viu os bombeiros fazer uma cara de espanto ao reconhecerem o homem.

_"Parece que um dos mortos é o Michael Hens, o dono da maior rede de hospitais dos EUA, a 'H.S.'." _

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Não houve reação nenhuma, seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em pane. Não processava a informação que recebia, parecia irreal, como se fosse um sonho.

..._ Ou melhor, um pesadelo._

_"Os bombeiros conseguiram retirar o corpo da mulher que estava no banco de carona, reconhecida como a mulher de Michael Hens, Sara Yamanaka Hens, herdeira da empresa de automóveis 'Yama'."_

Tudo aquilo parecia formar um bolo na garganta de Sasuke. Bem, era bem simples, se aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, provavelmente ele iria parar em um orfanato. Mas não estava acontecendo de fato com ele, era _só_ um pesadelo. Um pesadelo bem horrível. Queria acordar logo, mas parecia impossível. Sentia todos os seus nervos queimarem, como se estivessem jogando ácido em cima. A sensação daquele pesadelo era insuportável.

_"Parece que o corpo do filho mais velho do casal também já foi retirado."_

Não! Não! Além de tudo o pesadelo estava errado! Era ele, Sasuke, que era seu filho mais velho. Sasuke Uchiha! Não o pirralho; Sai era o filho do meio!

Olhou para os corpos envolvidos por um plástico negro. Deixou um sorriso histérico escapar. Era bem simples: ele iria acordar logo, e iria abraçar bem forte a todos, como fazia na infância, após um pesadelo.

Estava sendo horrível presenciar a toda aquela cena, principalmente para ele, que nunca havia pensado em um dia como aquele. Nunca havia pensado na morte de Sara, Ino ou Sai, nem mesmo de Michael.

Ele só não sabia quando tinha dormido.

_"Está difícil a retirada do último corpo."_

Quem deveria ser? A Ino. Ela era a única que ainda não tinha aparecido morta, por enquanto. Pelo visto, o pesadelo era sobre isso mesmo, sobre a morte de todos os seus familiares.

Sasuke permanecia olhando estático para a televisão, e para toda aquela jorrada de ácido em cima dele. O seu cérebro se recusava em aceitar como verdade aquelas notícias. Para ele, era tudo mentira. Uma mentira muito estúpida e mal feita, com informações erradas. E o incrível é que a sensação do coração se rasgando no meio por mãos repletas de espinhos era real demais. Ruim _demais_.

Piscou, atordoado, sentindo a boca secar, e o ar ser transformado em gás lacrimejante. Sim, por que seus olhos estavam se umedecendo de uma forma dolorida e irritante.

Seus tímpanos não captavam mais som nenhum. Seus olhos enxergavam, literalmente, tudo cinza e borrado. O fluxo de água só crescia nos olhos. Aquilo estava ruim demais, era o pior pesadelo que estava tendo. Como se acordava?

Beliscou-se forte no braço. Sentia a sua unha machucar a pele alva, deixando um arco avermelhado. Piscou. A televisão continuava dando notícia do acidente. Apertou mais ainda, tentando despertar. A dor estava ali, mas nada de acordar. Girou a mão.

- Aahhnn... - Gemeu de dor. Por que não estava conseguindo acordar? Não sabia se conseguiria ficar ali tanto tempo, estava se sentindo sufocado. Aquela agonia o sufocava. Por que não estava conseguindo acordar?

- Talvez por que eu não esteja em um pesadelo... - Sussurrou débil, deixando que as lágrimas pingassem.

Tinha que ser um pesadelo! Tinha que ser um pesadelo! Ele não aguentaria se fosse verdade. E a dor era tão sufocante, tão horrível, que o fazia se curvar sobre o seu coração.

Ouviu o telefone tocar.

Levantou-se, seus joelhos não tinham firmeza. Teve que se apoiar na parede para se manter em pé. Enquanto andava em direção ao telefone, tinha sensação de que tudo na verdade não era um pesadelo. Era tudo real. Mas não podia ser real - _não aguentaria se fosse real_. Mas ele era um garoto forte, não era? Pelo menos era isso que o seu irmão mais velho falava.

Atendeu ao telefone, deixando os joelho cederem e caírem no chão.

- A-alô...? - Perguntou soluçando. Estava soluçando? Desde quando?

- _Moreno? - _Ouviu a voz de sua professora do outro lado da linha.

- O que você também está fazendo aqui? Vai morrer também? - Sua voz era completamente sufocada, quase um sussurro.

- _Aqui onde? Hã? Morrer? Do que você está falando? _

_- _Meu pesadelo. Eu estou tendo um pesadelo. - Falou desolado.

- _Moreno você está chorando?_

Sasuke se deu conta das lágrimas, e secou-as. Não, ele não estava chorando. Ouviu a repórter da televisão falar que era a família Hens que tinha morrido, e deixou um soluço escapar pela garganta sufocada.

- _Moreno? Você está bem? - _Ele podia ouvir o tom de preocupação na voz de sua professora. – _O que está havendo?_

- Morreu... Sara, Ino, Sai, Michael... Eles morreram, morreram! - Disse quase gritando. - Mas eu vou acordar. - Falou enlouquecido, deixando um sorriso triste aparecer.

- _Sasuke, você já está acordado... - _Disse com um pesar na voz.

Não, não, eu não estou acordado, não estou, é só um pesadelo, pesadelo... Olhou para o teto, tinha que ser um pesadelo.

- Estou?

- _Sim..._

- Mentira. - E bateu com o telefone no gancho. Queria ter a prova que tudo não era uma mentira. Iria acordar o mais rápido que podia.

O gás lacrimejante se misturou com um gás anestésico. Sentiu seus sentidos sumirem, e os olhos se fecharem. O resto do corpo não tinha mais capacidade para se sustentar, caiu no chão. A dor no coração era insuportável demais para lutar contra ela. E tudo ficou escuro.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

- Sakura? - Chamou Ane.

- O que?

- Amanhã nós vamos em um enterro.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- De quem? Quem morreu?

- A família Hens.

- Qual? Aquela que o papai estava fechando negócios?

- Sim, essa mesma.

- Sério? - Enrugou a testa.

- Sim... - Falou triste. - Venha cá ver.

Sakura saiu da varanda, e andou até o pequeno quarto de seus pais. Viu sua mãe olhando com os olhos estreitos para a televisão ligada. Parou ao seu lado, vendo as notícias que os repórteres passavam. Uma família inteira morta, assim, do nada... Os parentes iriam ficar bem tristes...

- _Parece que a família Hens tinha um filho adotado, chamado Sasuke Uchiha, que não iria fazer a viajem junto com a família. _

"_Sasuke?"_ Pensou. Só conhecia uma pessoa com aquele nome. O moreno lindo que não iria fazer a viajem com a família por conta da recuperação. Será que era ele? Seria um tanto chato se fosse... Perder a família, de uma hora para outra... Onde ele estaria? Torcia para que não fosse ele.

Mas, se fosse ele...

Deveria estar arrasado.

Sentou-se, absorvendo toda aquela informação. Não gostava de mortes... E ficava triste quando uma acontecia, por todos. Levantou-se, indo se deitar na cama. O ambiente estava ficando melancólico demais, não gostava disso, não era como as estrelas.

Piscou, com o sono a invadindo. Amanhã teria que ver pessoas dentro de um caixão, e isso a desanimava, e seu desânimo significava sono. Em menos de um minuto, Ane viu sua filha "desmaiada" na cama.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**Holanda, Julho de 1987**

**.**

Olhou para o espelho, passando a escova nos longos cabelos cor de chocolate. Estavam crescendo muito, e pelo oque parecia, Neji ficava chateado quando a via prender os fios sedosos em dois coques.

_"Por que não soltar? Eles são tão lindos, Tenten. Você é doida. Veja, eu uso o meu solto. E todo mundo gosta."_

Legal era que Neji _nem_ era metido. Suspirou, se lembrando do acontecimento de hoje a tarde. Uma xícara de chocolate, TPM, e um amigo super intrometido não são substâncias que, uma vez misturadas, resultam em um bom resultado.

E por pura teimosia, Tenten experimentou misturar. O resultado havia sido uma grande discursão.

Tudo havia começado com um súbito desejo de chocolate. Ela era chocólatra ao extremo, e todos os dias comia pelo menos uma travessa de brigadeiro. Mas hoje, seu desejo estava _muito _incontrolável, _muito_ maior do que o normal. E para sassear a sua sede de chocolate, nada mais normal do que ir em uma chocolateria. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Neji sentado na mesa mais afastada com uma caixa de bombons em mãos.

- Para quem é isso? - Perguntou Tenten, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Como para quem? É para mim. - Falou calmo, protejendo a caixa da amiga chocólatra.

- Neji, eu não sou idiota, eu _sei_ que você não come chocolate. Ou melhor, que você tem _alergia_ à chocolate. - Disse estreitando os olhos. - Para quem você comprou?

- Tenten, oque você está fazendo _de novo_ aqui? - Desconversou.

- Me deu vontade de comer chocolate, ué. Não tem nada demais nisso. - Deu ombros.

- Você está viciando.

- Eu já sou viciada. E nem tenta mudar de assunto, okay? Para quem é essa caixa de bombom?

- Minha mãe.

Tenten cruzou os braços, desconfiada. A mãe de Neji não gostava de chocolate, também. E ela se perguntava como poderiam existir pessoas que simplesmente não gostavam de chocolate. Iria deixar essa desculpa passar, não iria descutir.

- E oque _você_ está fazendo aqui _de novo?_ Pelo amor de Deus, Tenten! Chocolate aumenta o colesterol e dá espinhas, e você tem pavor de espinhas.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião, Neji. - Disse se virando de costas, andando em direção ao balcão. Neji ficou mudo, olhando para a sua amiga que definitivamente estava viciada. Uma amiga viciada em chocolate! Era só oque faltava. Viu a morena pedir um chocolate quente, que, em menos de três minutos estava pronto. Observou a mesma pagar, e, segurando firmemente a chícara em mãos, andar na sua direção.

Tenten sentou-se, tomando um gole da sua bebida tão saborosa.

- Quer um gole?

Neji enrugou o nariz.

- Não, obrigado.

- Ainda bem. - Sussurrou. O barulho do líquido sendo sugado pela boca avermelhada de Tenten irritava Neji profundamente.

- Dá para você parar de fazer esse barulho? - Perguntou irritado.

- Qual? - Seu tom era de deboche. - Esse? - E sugou, fazendo Neji ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Argh! - Gemeu, furioso.

- Ihhh, cruz credo, Neji! Até parece que é você que está na TPM. - Falou, arregalando os olhos logos em seguida. Um estalo se fez presente na cabeça do garoto.

- Você... Você já... Mestrua...? - Perguntou tímido, sentindo suas maçãs se esquetarem.

- Não te interessa. - Falou, também rubra, voltando a dar o seu gole generoso no chocolate quente. No mesmo instante, começou a tocar a música "ABC" do Jackson Five. Tenten era louca por eles.

- Fala, Tenten, sou seu amigo... - Suplicou Neji, cada vez mais vermelho.

- Você é um ga-ro-to. E ga-ro-tos não precisam saber disso. - Bufou, virando a cara.

- P-por favor... - Disse abaixando a cabeça. - Se você me falar, eu te falo para quem é o bombom. - Mas pelo santo do chocolate meio amargo! Como ele era teimoso! Mas era tentador saber para quem era aquela caixa... Se não fosse para ninguém, seria para ela.

Tsc, Tsc. Feio, hein, Tenten? Puro interesse...

Mas o bombom era _tão_ apetitoso!

- Tá. - Adimitiu, dando mais um gole no chocolate e corando. - ..._Eujámestruo_ ... - Disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, rápido demais. - Satisfeito?

- Se não fosse pelo fato de eu não ter ouvido oque você falou, sim.

- Poxa, Neji, você é muito chato! - Disse juntando as sobrancelhas em frustação. - Eu já mestruo sim! - Disse em um sussurro por entre dentes, pouco mais audível.

- Não ouvi. - Disse sincero.

- Por que você não me fala primeiro para quem é essa caixa de bombom?

- Não, eu perguntei primeiro.

- Claro que não!

- Claro que sim!

- Neji, presta a atenção, eu cheguei aí você perguntou oque eu estava fazendo aqui, e eu respondi que vim comer chocolate, e perguntei para quem eram esses bombons. E você respondeu perguntando oque eu estava fazendo aqui! Viu, eu que perguntei primeiro. Agora me fala, para quem é esse bombom? E... Caramba! Eu amo essa música! _Sing a simple melody...- _Começou a cantar estalando os dedos.

Neji rolou os olhos.

- Tenten...

- _One two three, You and ME! - _Cantou imitando a voz do pequeno Michael.

- Tenten, presta a atenção aqui!

A morena parou de estalar os dedos e cantar para olhar para os olhos de cor peculiar do Neji.

- Você mestruou ou não?

- SIM! - Gritou impaciente. - EU MESTRUEI MÊS PASSADO, SATISFEITO?

Todos na chocolateria olharam para ela. Neji arregalou os olhos. Observou a morena enrubecer violentamente, chateada por ter a atenção de todos sobre si. E Tenten odiava ser o centro das atenções. Viu ela largar o chocolate quente em cima da mesa e sair correndo para fora do local. Levantou-se, indo atrás da morena. Viu ela correr e entrar em um beco do outro lado da rua. Andou até o local, se culpando por ser tão surdo.

- Tenten?

- S-sai D-daqui! - Disse com a voz embargada. - Viu? E-eu est-tou chora-ando por s-sua causa-a!

- Por minha causa? - Perguntou apontando para si.

- É-é!

- Ah, por que?

- Por sua culpa to-odo mundo sabe que eu já-a mestruo-o! - Disse se encolhendo.

- Tenten, não é "todo mundo", é só a chocolateria!

- E eles vã-ão conta-ar para os parentes e amigo-os deles, que vão contar p-para os parentes e amigos dos parente-es e amigos, que vão...

- Tenten, menos... - Disse se aproximando dela, envolvendo-a em um abraço protetor. - Mestruar é normal para todas as mulheres...

- É?

Neji rolou os olhos.

- É.

- Ah, Neji, eu não sei oque seria de mim se-em você... - Disse melancólica. Afinal, TPM causava essa mudança brusca de humor?, Neji se perguntava. Bem, não sabia. O importante é que estava abraçando Tenten, e adorava fazer isso. Apertar a cintura fina era algo extremamente prazeroso.

- Neji?

- Hm?

- Para quem é aquela caixa de bombom que você esqueceu na choco-choco? - Choco-choco era o nome carinhoso que Tenten havia dado para a loja de chocolates. Neji arregalou os olhos, se lembrando da cara caixa de bombom.

- Ih, o bombom! - Soltou o corpo de Tenten, apressado. Ninguém poderia ter pego a caixa, era cara demais para gastar outra mesada nela. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver a embalagem amadeirada com um laço de fita verde musgo no mesmo local que deixara. Andou até lá, pegando o objeto com cuidado no colo. Voltou para onde Tenten estava. Viu a mesma secar as lágrimas e com um sorriso comentar como ele era rápido.

-... Mas, você não me respondeu para quem é essa caixa linda aí.

Neji olhou para a caixa, e virou-se de costas para a Tenten, escondendo o rubor. A morena percebeu abaixando o olhar.

- Ah, entendi... É para aquela menina que você estava ficando? - Perguntou desanimada.

- Não... - Falou. - É para você, Tenten! - Disse se virando rapidamente, estendendo o objeto na direção dela.

_"Mas não é o meu aniversário nem nada... Hoje é o dia do amigo, por acaso?" _Pensou.

- Hoje é algum dia especial...? - Perguntou pegando a caixa, examinando os bombons com formato de flor ali dentro.

- Não, Tenten. Eu sei que é um pouco atrasado mas... É o seu presente de aniversário.

Tenten sorriu. Mesmo depois de cinco meses, ele não esqueceu!

- Obrigada, Neji! - Disse abraçando ele. - Mas por que você demorou tanto?

- É que meu pai atrasou com a mesada e... Ela foi cara.

- Não precisava, Neji! Você gastou muito dinheiro com isso daqui e eu sei que a sua mesada é sofrida...

- Que isso, Tenten. Precisava sim.

- Não, não precisava.

- Precisava.

- Não precisava.

- Precisava.

- Não precisava! Que coisa!

- Se eu digo que precisava, é por que precisava!

- Você. É. Um. Chato! - Falou gritando, saindo dali.

- Eu também te amo, querida! - Ouviu ele gritar atrás de si.

Olhou-se no espelho. Se Sakura estivesse ali, era estaria falando a mesma coisa de sempre: "Esse é o casal de amigos mais problemático que eu conheço. Imagina de vocês fossem um casal de verdade? Urgh, não queria nem estar perto."

Casal de amigos e problemático. Isso soava tão engraçado para as duas, que depois de uma conversa saudável com sua amiga Tenten nem se lembrava mais da discursão que tinha constantemente com Neji.

Estava com uma enorme saudade dela... A sua viajem estava demorando muito – uma semana. Ahh! Mas ainda faltava muito mais.

Quero minha amiga!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**EUA, Julho de 1987.**

**.**

A sensação que sentia, definitivamente, não era uma das melhores. O órgão batendo forte demais dentro do peito não era muito bom... Doía muito, muito.

Piscou os olhos, devagar. Estava acordando do pesadelo – Finalmente!. Levantou-se o mais rápido que podia, se espreguiçou; havia dormido no chão da sala, sua coluna doía. Ouviu alguns ossos estalarem, e andou para o quarto de seus pais.

Bateu de leve, e não ouviu nenhum entra. Eles ainda deveriam estar dormindo. Abriu a porta, botando a cabeça para dentro.

- Mãe? – Perguntou, baixinho, andando em direção à cama perfeitamente arrumada. Não, não, eles deveriam estar dormindo ali! Ele já tinha acordado, não tinha?

Ou essa droga de pesadelo não acordava nunca?

Saiu do quarto, andando pelo enorme corredor. Foi até a porta branca do quarto de Ino – abriu rapidamente. Andou até o berço de madeira, ansiando por ver os fios loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Vazio.

Correu até o quarto de Sai, abriu a porta com medo e raiva. Ele tinha que estar ali! Foi até a cama de solteiro, vazia.

- Não, não!

Onde eles estariam? Talvez tomando o café da manhã. Correu até a cozinha, quase tropeçando nos degraus da escada. Tinham que estar lá!

Sentiu uma pontada forte demais no peito ao ver o cômodo vazio. _Completamente_ vazio.

O telefone começou a tocar, andou até o local, e atendeu o mesmo.

- Alô?

- _Moreno?_

-Você de novo?

- _Moreno... Eu sinto muito, muito... _

_-_ Pelo oque?

- _Por eles... Ir embora assim, de uma hora para a outra... Você está bem, querido?_

- Eu não... Do que você está falando?

- _Ah, Sasuke... Você me falou ontem à noite de todos mortos, e eu vi hoje a reportagem na tevê e..._

- ... ah... – Arfou.

- _Quer que eu vá para ai? _

Silêncio. Uma pontada forte surgiu em seu peito, fazendo-o levar a sua mão até o seu coração. Nem ele mesmo entendia o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Girava tanto, que um fraco enjoo começava a atingi-lo. E foi aumentando cada vez mais, até sentir a necessidade de correr até um banheiro. Largou o telefone em cima da mesa, e correu para o vaso sanitário. Seu coração batia de forma dolorida contra as suas costelas. Doía muito. Botou tudo para fora – toda a comida que _não _havia comido. A dor em seu peito aliviou, respirou um pouco mais aliviado.

E toda a realidade parecia lhe atingir com bofetadas na cara. Como acordara no chão da sala, enquanto no pesadelo, havia desmaiado ali? Se Jane estava ligando para ele agora falando que sentia muito, então era por que era tudo verdade.

_Não podia ser verdade. _

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Nhá, gente, vocês vão querer me matar :O Oh, tadinha de mim i_i

Ta, tá, mas vocês vão ver que esse drama todo foi necessário u.u E depois vão ficar felizes por isso. Kurara, linda, meu amor, não me mate, siim? K3

Fiquei feliz com as reviews :D E espero ganhar mais *-*

Beijos o/


	5. 4 IV

Os personagens de Naruto são do titio Kishi, mas os outros são meus, rã e.e

**.**

**IV**

**.**

**.**

**EUA, Julho de 1987**

**.**

Entrou na igreja, sentindo o clima pesado no ar. Tinha uma das mãos de seu pai em seu ombro, confortando-a. Era o primeiro velório que ia na sua vida, e estava bem cheio. Todas as pessoas vestidas de preto, chorando. E o tempo lá fora era lindo – o céu completamente azul e sem nuvens fazia contraste com a grama verde do jardim. Um dia tão inadequado para um velório...

Aproximaram-se de um dos caixões cercado de pessoas – Quase todas de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Aquele devia ser o de Michael. Todos choravam, desolados. Olhou para um homem aparentemente de idade, agachado sobre o caixão escuro. Os soluços dele eram mais altos do que o dos outros possíveis parentes. Mas não era aquele caixão que queria ver. Ergueu o rosto, procurando o menor dos caixões.

Achou um que não era o menor, mas era pequeno. Desviou das pessoas, saindo dali. Seus pais permaneceram no local. Andou até o caixão cor de marfim, com somente três pessoas ao redor dele. Não dava para ver o rosto da criança dentro do caixão, o mesmo era todo tampado.

E ela estava sem ações – o que faria em um velório de desconhecidos? Nada a não ser sentir um enorme pesar. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Viu uma mulher de cabelos vinho se aproximar, segurando o braço de alguém atrás de si; parecia estar mais arrastando do que acompanhando. A outra pessoa era menor do que a mulher, e parecia relutar contra ela. Ele parecia não querer estar ali. Viu a pessoa soltar o braço da mão dela, virando-se e saindo dali.

A mulher ruiva fez uma careta de frustração e virou-se, correndo atrás do garoto.

Sakura voltou o olhar para as outras pessoas, olhando de longe a sua mãe chorar no ombro de seu pai.

- SASUKE, VOLTE AQUI **AGORA**! – Ouviu a mesma mulher ruiva gritar na porta da enorme igreja, alto o suficiente para fazer com que a maioria das pessoas se virassem, inclusive seus pais. Todo mundo parecia ansioso para conhecer o filho adotado e anônimo de Michael Hens e Sara Yamanaka.

O garoto parou de correr, e ficou paralisado no meio do grande jardim da igreja.

A calça larga branca que ele usava sacudia com o vendo lá fora. O capuz de seu casaco cinza que cobria o seu rosto caiu, revelando um cabelo completamente emaranhado; parecia que não via um pente há mais de uma semana.

Todos viram ele abaixar a cabeça, e se virar, quase lentamente. Seu rosto não era visível através da longa franja que caía e cobria-o como uma cortina.

Uma de suas pernas se arrastou para frente, seguida da outra, projetando uma caminhada. Os olhos ansiosos de dentro da igreja acompanhavam cada ação dele, na esperança de ver o rosto do garoto.

E pelo penteado e a cor do cabelo dele, Sakura constatou que já conhecia aquele Sasuke.

Era o mesmo moreno-lindo que havia roubado um estalinho dela há três dias atrás.

O mesmo garoto de olhos negros e brilhantes, alto e aparentemente feliz.

Era ele, ali, andando de forma arrasada, mortificada.

Não queria vê-lo assim.

De repente, ele parou.

A perna ficou paralisada no meio do movimento que fazia. Parecia que ele era movido à pilha, e a sua havia acabado. Estava completamente paralisado. Todos prenderam a respiração. Ele deu mais um passo para frente, e seus joelhos perderam a firmeza, e ele não conseguiu mais segurar o peso do próprio corpo. Caiu.

A mulher ruiva correu até ele, o barulho de seu tênis preto ao pisar na grama úmida era ouvido por todos. Ela abraçou-o na cintura, levantando o tronco caído na grama. Ele parecia não ter forças para nem conseguir ficar sentado, precisava de apoio. E a mulher mal conseguia segurá-lo por causa do tamanho excessivo que o garoto tinha. Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido dele, murmurando algo; parecia zangada.

Sakura se cansou de ficar parada, ele parecia muito mais arrasado do que ela pensava, a ponto de não conseguir ficar em pé.

E ela queria ajudar, muito.

Por que se sentia de alguma forma com essa necessidade.

Andou, desviando de todos, recebendo olhares curiosos. Desceu as escadas, correu até eles. À medida que se aproximava, podia ouvir o que ela falava para ele.

- Droga, moreno! Eu falei para você comer aquele sanduíche que eu fiz para você! Mas não, você é teimoso o suficiente para ficar sem comer absolutamente nada por três dias. O sanduíche só seria para evitar isso que está acontecendo. Você vai acabar desmaiando aqui! – Ela bronqueava severa. – E você acha que está ganhando _o que_ com isso? Você acha que _eles_ estão felizes por t e verem passar fome, é? Claro que não, moreno! Ao contrário, eles se foram, mas querem ver você bem, entende? –Ela tomou fôlego - Droga, moreno! Pára de abaixar a cabeça assim... Vamos lá, levanta... – Ela agora sussurrava com um enorme bolo na voz, tentando erguer a àbeça dele. Sakura aproximou-se, perto o suficiente para ver as lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos dela. – É a sua última chance de dizer adeus...

- Não... – Era a voz dele. Arranhada e rouca, como se estivesse gritado por horas seguidas. -... Não...

Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher, nenhum dos dois ainda havia percebido a sua presença.

-_... Não faça isso comigo, por favor..._ – Ele suplicava, baixinho. Parecia imensamente angustiado, triste, carente. E não conseguia esconder o seu real estado.

O que Sakura fez a seguir foi por puro impulso. Jogou-se em cima dele, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, apertando-o contra si com seus braços. Era torturante ver alguém no estado que ele estava... Queria ajudá-lo, muito muito.

Ele imitou-a, enterrando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

Sakura não sabia direito o por que de estar fazendo isso, ela só sentia que havia necessidade de reconfortá-lo. E a necessidade era tão grande, que parecia que ela era única que conseguia acalmá-lo. O moreno-lindo precisava se despedir de sua família, depois não teria outra chance. E se a mulher ruiva não estava conseguindo, ela que iria tentar.

Ergueu um pouco o tronco, levantando-o junto. Tinha que exigir o máximo de seu equilíbrio e sua força, ele era muito pesado. Foi se levantando aos poucos, com ele junto. Uma de suas mãos largou o pescoço dele para acariciar os fios negros embolados. Conforme ela ia ficando de pé, ele também ia, o tempo todo com o rosto apertado contra a curva do pescoço dela.

A professora olhava a cena assustada, com a boca escancarada. Como aquela garotinha conseguiu levantá-lo sem nem ao menos ouvir um protesto dele? Como ele estava deixando-a desembaraçar o seu cabelo negro? E ele não soltava nenhum resmungo ou nem mesmo a afastava de si.

Quem era aquela garota de estranho cabelo rosado?

Viu-o parar de abraçá-la, quando estava em pé. Ergueu suas mão, pagando o rosto da Haruno firmemente. Curvou-se mais um pouco, olhando-a nos olhos. A pupila de Sakura dilatou no mesmo instante, e Sasuke percebeu, já que estava muito perto. De angustiado, os olhos dele passaram para calmos. Piscaram, olhando-se fundo. Os ombros do moreno relaxaram, e ele suspirou.

Jane se assustou ao perceber o poder que ela exercia sobre ele. E se assustou mais ainda ao olhar os olhos dela – eram aqueles mesmos olhos claros que seu aluno havia desenhado no cantinho da folha com perfeição!

Então era ela a sua namoradinha?

Sorriu discreta. Ela era tão bonitinha! E tinha um olhar tão reconfortante... Pode compreender os movimentos anteriores de Sasuke.

- Vamos, Sasuke... – Sussurrou a menina, segurando a mão dele.

- Não quero. – Falou.

- Você depois não vai ter outras chances de se despedir _deles_.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para o chão.

- Que se f... – Iria xingar, mas foi interrompido.

- Moreno! Palavrões não, okay?

Sasuke bufou e virou o rosto.

- Venha, Sasuke... Por favor... – Pediu Sakura com carinho.

- Eu ganho o que com isso, hein? Eu não estou a fim de ver nenhum membro da minha família dentro de um caixão; _eu não quero ver_. – Falou largando a mão de Sakura, para dar logo em seguida meia volta.

- Se você não vier... – Ameaçou Jane. - ... Você vai para o orfanato agora mesmo.

- Mas cedo ou mais tarde, que diferença faz?

- Sasuke, eu estou com a sua guarda, você _não_ vai para um orfanato, só se eu quiser.

- Eu não estou para piadas hoje.

- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas Sara era muito minha amiga. E ela me pediu, para que se eu morresse depois dela, ficasse com os seus filhos. – Disse. Sasuke parou de andar. – E o único que restou foi você.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**EUA, Agosto de 1987.**

**.**

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá branco da sala do apartamento de sua infeliz professora. Olhava chateado para o teto, lamentando por ter de repetir o ano na escola.

Cutucou o prato de comida que estava apoiado em suas coxas com o garfo. Aquele frango frito estava com uma aparência boa, confessava. Mas ele não estava realmente com fone nenhuma. Colocou o prato intocado de comida em cima da mesinha de centro de vidro.

Jane apareceu na sala, escovando os cabelos cacheados cor de vinho ainda úmidos. Olhou para o Para o prato repleto de comida. Sasuke já estava exigindo demais de sua paciência. Ele não havia comido direito desde o velório de sua antiga família, o máximo que havia enchido seu estômago havia sido alguns tomates picados.

- Ah, qual é, moreno? Você está a fim de me estressar, é? Eu sei que a minha paciência é muito grande, mas você está acabando com ela! – Reclamou colocando a escova em cima da mesa ao seu lado. – Pára de fazer esse teatrinho de "eu não vou colaborar".

Viu ele cruzar os braços, olhando para o lado oposto.

- Aposto se fosse aquela garotinha simpática, a... Como é o nome dela? Ah, sim, Sakura. Se fosse a Sakura que estivesse te pedindo para comer, e depois se você olhasse nos olhos dela, iria comer tudinho! Até o próprio prato, aposto.

- Hmpf. – Resmungou, fechando os olhos.

Jane desfez a cara de zangada, mudando para uma de preocupada. Ela _realmente_ estava preocupada. Sasuke não comia quase nada o dia inteiro, desse jeito ele ia parar em um hospital.

E o emagrecimento dele era bastante nítido. Os ossos eram bem visíveis.

Andou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Suspirou.

- Sasuke... Saco vazio não para em pé. – Falou erguendo a mão para afagar o ombro dele. Sasuke abaixou o olhar. – O que você mais gosta de comer?

Um sorriso passou ligeiro pelos seus lábios.

- Tomates... – Sussurrou. Há muito tempo que não comia-os.

- Hmm... Ta. Eu faço pra você. – Disse sorrindo. Sasuke parou de olhar para o lado oposto, e fitou a mulher magra que saía do seu campo de visão. Levantou-se, andando até o corredor. Passou pela porta do primeiro quarto, que era o de Jane, depois entrou na porta do seu quarto. Estava ali a pouco mais de uma semana, não sabia de quase nada sobre aquele pequeno apartamento. A única coisa que havia descoberto no seu quarto havia sido um closet meio secreto.

Jogou a franja para trás, ela estava atrapalhando a sua visão. A ideia de investigar o que havia dentro daquelas duas portas de madeira escura era muito tentadora. E o fato de Jane não ter deixado-o abrir tornava aquilo tudo mais divertido. Tocou de leve na maçaneta redonda de ferro, sentindo um arrepio no braço. O ferro estava muito gelado!

Bem, isso não importava. Segurou firme e puxou. A porta não abriu. Fez mais força. Parecia estar emperrada.

Puxou, puxou e puxou. Em um solavanco, a porta abriu, fazendo Sasuke perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Assustou-se com o tamanho do closet – Era enorme!

Entrou no mesmo, sentindo a camada de poeira sob os pés descalços. Nas paredes tinham algumas teias de aranha. A madeira descascava em alguns pedaços, nos cantos. Olhou mais a fundo, onde a claridade do lado de fora do closet não entrava. Andou até lá, percebendo que havia algo enorme coberto por um grande e pesado pano. Bateu de leve em cima do pano, tossindo em seguida pela poeira que levantou. Tampou o nariz, sentindo-o coçar. Agarrou firme o pano e puxou-o de uma vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o grande piano branco que sua professora particular escondia. Por que ela escondia aquele instrumento tão lindo? E, caramba! Amava pianos. E há muito tempo que não via um.

Adorava a sensação dos dedos deslizando pelas notas pretas e brancas. De sentir todo o seus sentimentos escondidos fluírem para as pontas dos dedos. E a sensação de se sentir aliviado depois de tocar.

Sentou-se no banquinho do piano, apertando as primeiras notas. Tudo o que sentia era um prazer imenso no que fazia, e algo quente crescer dentro de si.

**--**

Jane cortava calmamente as frutas¹ vermelhas, quando ouviu um som que muito tempo não ouvia.

Sasuke havia descoberto o seu piano.

E a canção que ele tocava era linda.²

Largou os tomates, andando em direção ao closet "secreto". Entrou no mesmo, vendo Sasuke com a cabeça baixa, se movendo lentamente no ritmo da melodia. Jane viu os dedos dele tocarem com uma certa agilidade o instrumento.

Aproximou-se, com a boca escancarada. Não sabia que o moreno tocava tão bem. Paralisou, relaxando com o som que saía das pontas dos dedos dele.

Aos poucos, a pequena canção ia chegando ao fim. Era uma melodia tão linda, tão tranqüilizadora... Queria aprendê-la também.

Viu Sasuke retirar lentamente os dedos de cima das notas, inspirando e respirando profundamente. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça, olhando-a por cima dos ombros.

Jane se aproximou, devagar, com a boca e os olhos escancarados.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para o piano.

- Sasuke... você toca piano! – Sorriu.

- Sim. – Ele assentiu.

- Por que você não tocou antes?

- Porque talvez você estivesse escondendo esse piano.

A ruiva sacudiu as mãos, se desculpando.

Sasuke virou-se para ela, com a testa franzida.

- Por que você o escondia?

Jane abaixou o olhar.

- É que ele foi da minha antiga irmã... – Disse. – Ela me deu esse piano e um mês depois ela... Faleceu.

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, compreensivo.

- Mas... Você toca piano também, né?

- Sim, mas eu toco pouco, não gosto de ficar me lembrando da minha irmã mais velha.

_Irmã mais velha..._

Sasuke a olhou. Não era o olhar indiferente, raivoso, irônico, debochado, irritado nem mesmo o emburrado que ela estava acostumada a receber. Mas sim um olhar carregado de saudade, com uma sombra de dor. Muito diferentes dos olhares matinais que ele lhe lançava.

Viu-o sair rapidamente do closet, andando pelo corredor.

Tudo o que ele não podia fazer naquela casa era se trancar no quarto como havia feito logo quando chegou ali.

Sim, por que ele passou três dias enfurnado naquele maldito cômodo, sem comer, sem ir ao banheiro, e sem dormir. Esse último era evidente quando ele se destrancou, suas olheiras denunciavam tudo.

Seguiu-o, por todo o percurso que ele fez. Andou até a cozinha, sentou-se, levantou-se, e, quando ela menos percebeu, ele se virou rápido demais para dar tempo de ela pensar, e correu para o quarto, não dando tempo de Jane evitar mais alguns dias de confinamento do próprio.

- Abre essa merda de porta agora!

- Não!

- ABRE AGORA! EU ESTOU MANDANDO! – Gritou batendo com raiva na porta.

- EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO VOU ABRIR! – Gritou na mesma altura.

Jane parou de bater na porta, percebendo que no grito ela não conseguiria evitar mais uma crise dele.

- Sasuke, qual é o seu problema, hein? Eu não consigo te entender...

- Você não sabe de nada, não tem como entender! – Ele falou alterado. – Você não sabe de nada!

Jane fechou os olhos.

- Como eu posso saber se você não me conta? – Disse. – Você _sabe_ que eu realmente quero te entender.

Ouviu ele suspirar. O barulho das molas no colchão denunciavam que ele estava se sentando.

- Você quer ouvir a minha história? – Disse ele, tão baixou, que Jane precisou encostar a orelha na porta para ouvir.

- Eu quero, mas eu não estou ouvindo quase nada. Você fala muito baixo.

Ele não demorou para responder.

- Então saia daqui. – Ele respondeu entre dentes.

Jane já não estava se agüentando de raiva. Sua paciência estava esgotada.

- Eu já estou de saco cheio de você, seu Uchiha! Você não colabora, sempre emburrado, e distante! Qual é o seu problema, hein?

- O problema? – Ele perguntou aumentando o tom de voz. – Você quer saber qual é o meu problema? – Ele quase gritava agora.

- Eu quero saber se você sofre de transtorno mental ou algo do tipo!

- O MEU PROBLEMA FOI TER NASCIDO! – Ele gritou a plenos pulmões. - SE EU NEM EXISTISSE, EU NÃO PRECISARIA ESTAR MORANDO AGORA NESSA MERDA DE CASA JUNTO COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO ESTARIA DE SACO CHEIO DE MIM!

Jane parou de bater na porta ao ouvir a voz gritada dele.

- Minha mãe deveria ter me abortado. – Agora sua voz já estava um pouco mais baixa. - Meu pai me vendeu, meus compradores morreram, e agora eu estou nessa merda de apartamento, vivendo com uma chata que nem você que nem me aturar sabe. – Ouviu algo cair no chão. – Eu estou cansado de tudo isso! Eu sinto falta do meu Nee-san, da minha Okaa-san, de Sara e Ino, de todo mundo que se foi e que eu amava!

- Sasuke, cala a boca! Você não fala tanto assim! Desembestou a falar do nada! Você é doido!

Os nervos dele já estavam a flor da pele.

- SUA BURRA IDIOTA! EU ESTOU CONTANDO A MINHA VIDA PARA VOCÊ!

- EU VOU TE MATAR QUANDO VOCÊ SAIR DAÍ!

- EU ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO PARA VOCÊ!

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! – Ela socou a porta. Sasuke havia esgotado toda a sua paciência, e havia xingado-a. E se tinha uma coisa que ela não suportava era ser xingada. - EU NÃO TE ATURO MAIS POR NADA DESSE MUNDO!

- E VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE EU DESEJO O MESMO QUE VOCÊ? – O grito dele agora saiu meio trêmulo.

Jane ficou em choque. Somente agora se dava conta do que ele havia falado.

"_Meu pai me vendeu, meus compradores morreram"_

Ele foi vendido como uma mercadoria. Sasuke foi comparado a uma mercadoria. Ele deve ter sofrido um choque com esse acontecimento. Não sabia o que poderia se passar na cabeça de alguém na hora de ser vendido.

Parou de olhar para baixo, para encarar a porta.

Não tinha noção do que ele passou ao ser vendido pelo próprio pai.

- Sasuke...

- Sai daqui.

-... Por favor...

- O que você quer?

- Me deixe entrar...

Silêncio.

- Não.

Suspiro. Jane olhou para o telefone que começou a tocar. Por que ele tinha sempre que tocar em momentos indevidos?

Andou pisando firme no chão, enraivecida.

- Alô? – Atendeu com a voz firme.

- _Jay? É você, filha? _ - Perguntou uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha.

- Nonna? – Perguntou feliz, quase pulando de felicidade. – Mamãe! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... – Disse com lágrimas de saudades nos olhos.

- _Eu também, filhota... – _Disse a senhora. – _Eu te liguei por que eu tenho uma proposta para você._

- Proposta? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- _Sim. Filha, você anda muito sozinha aí, né? Eu também ando aqui, então... _

Jane começava a entender o que sua mãe queria.

- ... _Eu quero que você venha morar comigo aqui na Holanda. _

Jane arregalou os olhos.

- Mãe... E-eu quero muito, mas...

- _... Mas?_

- Eu não moro mais sozinha, eu tomo a conta de um garoto de treze anos... A mãe dele morreu e ela era minha amiga, pediu para eu ficar com a guarda dele...

Nonna pareceu gargalhar do outro lado da linha.

- _Não tem problema, Jay! – _Chamou Nonna pelo apelido de infância de Jane. – _Eu vou adorar ter um netinho morando comigo._

Jane sorriu.

- _Então eu acho que você aceitou, né? Amanhã eu te ligo para a gente acertar tudo direitinho. _

- Ta, mãe. Um beijo, tchau. Sim, sim, mãe, eu também sinto a sua falta. – Sorriu mais uma vez. – Tchau. – E desligou.

Virou-se, teria uma nova notícia para dar para Sasuke. Só que ele havia se tornado o seu garoto-problema que fazia de tudo para não colaborar para terem uma vida sem brigas.

-... Holanda?

Aquela não era a sua voz, e sim a dele. E aparentava estar mais calma. Arregalou os olhos, ele estivera ouvindo tudo pela extensão.

- ... Sim. E você vai ter que ir comigo.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Capítulo dedicado a **Priih . ncesa Mitsashii**, que acompanha essa humilde fic, e não deixa de mandar review. Além de eu quase matá-la de ansiedade :D

E gente, o papo aqui é sério. Eu só não parei de postar essa fic aqui no Fanfiction por que a Kurara não deixou.

Pois bem, os capítulos vão demorar mais um pouquinho então. Eu não recebo incentivo nenhum para postar aqui, né? É justo :) Igualdade para todos! Ganhando poucas reviews, capítulos demorados nn

Bem, gente, até breve! o/


	6. 5 V

Naruto™ não é meu, mas os outros personagens são ò.o

**.**

_N/A: Antes de começar, duas explicações: A sakura mora na Holanda! E as falas que estiverem em Itálico são em inglês. All right?_

**.**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**EUA, Setembro de 1987.**

**.**

- Anda logo, Sasuke, acorde. – Falou enquanto sacudia o moreno que dormia na sala. Ele andava dormindo demais e não sabia o por quê disso. Talvez por que ele estivesse naquela faze da _aborrecência_ que os _aborrecentes_ só querem saber de dormir, a que eles crescem mais.

Mas Sasuke já estava com um metro e setenta e seis. E tinha apenas treze anos.

Ele não precisava crescer mais.

- Hmmm... – Ele resmungou abrindo os olhos sonolentos. Piscou e se revirou, colocando uma das almofadas em cima da cabeça.

- Anda, acorde, nós vamos nos atrasar para o vôo. – Disse sacudindo-o mais forte.

Ouviu ele bufar.

- Que vôo?

Jane rolou os olhos.

- Para a Holanda. Ande, Sasuke, não enrole, o vôo é daqui a duas horas, por favor, acorde. Eu já separei a sua roupa e... Ah, qual é, Sasuke! Pára de fingir que está dormindo!

- Ah. – Ele resmungou, se levantando enquanto se espreguiçava. – Chata. – Disse baixinho, enquanto andava em direção ao banheiro.

Jane esticou o pescoço, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu ouvi, okay? – Ela disse. Ouviu ele resmungar de novo e bater a porta do banheiro. A ruiva suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Aborrecentes...

Passou a mão nos fios encaracolados. Havia pintado o seu cabelo recentemente. Mudara de vinho para vermelho sangue. E Sasuke não havia gostado nem um pouco. Hm, estava pouco se lixando para o que ele gostava ou deixava de gostar.

Ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado. Sua sorte era que ele não era de demorar no banho, e como a roupa dele já estava separada, iriam sair dali rapidinho.

Respirou fundo.

Caramba, eles iam para a Holanda! Ho-lan-da! Sua mãezinha querida vivia lá, junto com todos os amigos que havia deixado para trás para ir estudar dos Estados Unidos.

Sorriu.

E no dia do velório havia conversado com a Sakura um pouquinho, havia descoberto algumas coisas da escola que ela estudava, e onde ela morava. Por coincidência e para a felicidade de Sasuke (o ex-moreno para ela) era o mesmo local onde sua mãe, Nonna, morava. E era onde eles iriam morar.

Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e a porta ser aberta. Sasuke apareceu na sala, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Seu cabelo pingava e grossas gotas de água escorriam pela sua perna, molhando o chão da sala. Jane o olhou com raiva. Quantas vezes ela já não tinha falado que não era para ele aparecer na sala molhando o chão? Poxa, aquele piso dava trabalho e manchava! Sem falar que aquele apartamento já estava vendido.

Ai meu Deus, ele não poderia manchar o chão!

- Sasuke, vai se secar!

Ele sacudiu o cabelo, espalhando mais água pelo local. Jane se levantou revoltada.

- Onde está minha roupa? – Ele perguntou calmo.

- Está em cima da cama e vai se secar agora! Você está molhando o chão todo!

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Ta, ta... Estou indo.

Jane agora teria que secar a poça de água que Sasuke tinha formado. Andou até a lavanderia, pegou um dos panos de chão e jogou em cima da poça. Aquele garoto não tinha jeito. Era o _aborrecente_ mais _aborrecente_ que já conhecera. Ele adorava irritar as pessoas, mas não tinha paciência para ser irritado.

E ele era realmente rápido nas coisas.

Viu-o aparecer na sua frente com a calça jeans e uma blusa verde. Calçava os tênis que ela havia separado para ele. Sorriu. Pelo menos ele não havia escolhido outra roupa, usara a que ela mesma havia escolhido. Mas ele não estava usando o casaco, na Holanda fazia frio e ela sabia disso. E sabia que aquilo era um grande passo de confiança que ele estava começando a ter nela. Por que ele era teimoso até para usar as roupas que ela escolhia para ele.

Pelo menos nisso ele havia cooperado.

Jane acabou de secar a poça. Colocou o pano de chão no seu devido lugar e voltou para a sala.

- Pegue as suas malas, que eu pego as minhas. O taxista já está lá em baixo nos esperando. E pegue o casaco, lá faz frio. – Disse segurando a alça de uma das malas gigantes.

Sasuke pegou a sua maior mala, ignorando o último comentário dela. Estavam se mudando para a Holanda. Se não se enganava, Holanda era onde Sakura morava. Aquela garota linda de olhos verdes. Estava torcendo para estudar na mesma escola que ela e... Criar uma amizade verdadeira, ou algo mais. Ela era muito encantadora.

O que havia sentindo em relação a ela na primeira vez que a vira não fora atração ou amor a primeira vista, mas sim algo mais forte. Se sentia como um anjo da guarda que não sabe qual é o seu protegido, e depois de tanto tempo, havia descoberto-o. Sim, sim, era essa a comparação. Ele era o anjo da guarda e ela a sua menininha.

Talvez fosse ao contrário... A necessidade que sentia de ser protegido por ela era maior do que a de protegê-la.

Sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Era tudo tão confuso... Sua cabeça era confusa demais.

Entrou no táxi, agora, uma nova vida se iniciava.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**Holanda, Novembro de 1987**

**.**

Esticou os braços, alongando o corpo magro. Finalmente estava se esticando. Nunca havia passado tanto tempo sentada, olhando literalmente para as nuvens. E Sasuke havia dormido mais da metade do tempo que estavam viajando. Aquele excesso de sono dele estava muito estranho.

Olhou para o garoto que estalava os dedos das mãos. Ele olhava para o nada, com os olhos inchados de tanto dormir. Viu-o espreguiçar, e olhar para ela.

Jane sorriu, e voltou a olhar para a frente.

A mudança física das pessoas era notável. Os olhos e cabelos claros eram bem mais notáveis do que nos Estados Unidos.

E ele tinha um olhar um tanto assustado. Viu-o encolher os braços, em um ato de se esquentar. Isso que dá ser teimoso. Não quis levar o casaco, agora estava ali, com frio. Ela sabia que na Holanda era frio, mas ele não quis ouvi-la, e foi sem casaco mesmo. Resultado da ópera: Sasuke passando um frio infernal dentro do avião e fora do avião.

Iria dar um tapa na cabeça dele se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- JAAAAY!

Virou-se, sem evitar os olhos encharcados. Conhecia aquela voz muito bem.

- MÃE! – Gritou. Estava muito emocionada, e, há quanto tempo que não via sua mãe...! Uns oito anos, talvez. Deixou a bagagem de mão cair no chão. Estendeu os braços, e correu em direção a senhora de olhos azuis que também tinha os braços erguidos.

As duas se abraçaram.

Sasuke observava toda a cena, com os olhos duros. Mãe e filha se reencontrando depois de anos. Será que isso algum dia iria acontecer com ele? Iria se reencontrar com a sua mãe e abraçar tão forte - ou mais - do que Jane estava abraçando a sua?

E aquele pensamento fez com que, contra a sua vontade, a imagem de uma mulher risonha com cabelos e olhos negros invadissem a sua mente. E isso era o que ele mais tentava evitar em todos esses anos que estava longe dela. Por que as lembranças de sua vida passada eram muito dolorosas.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aquelas imagens. Pensou na Sakura. Nos sorrisos que ela dava, e no jeito tímido de conversar. No vermelho que ele fez intencionalmente atingir as bochechas dela.

Sorriu, lembrando-se da cena. E do beijo estalado. Ele queria dar mais beijos estalados nela, ou fazer coisas mais profundas.

Só que... Ele era novo demais para pensar nisso, não? Treze anos! Ou então... Eram os hormônios. Argh, que confusão.

- Sasuke! – Ouviu Jane chamar.

Ele olhou para ela, sentindo o olhar de quem deveria ser a Nonna sobre ele.

-_ Venha cá, Sasuke! Venha cumprimentar minha mãe. _– Disse com um sorriso na cara maior do que deveria ser.

A frase dela fez seu estômago se corroer. A vontade de ser _ele_ quem estava abraçando sua devida mãe era gigante, mal cabia em seu peito. Fazia-o desviar os olhos e desejar sair dali.

Estava invejando-a com todas as suas forças.

E o pior era que não conseguia se controlar.

- Então você é o Sasuke, hein? Jay falou muito de você para mim. – Falou a senhora sorrindo. Mas ele não sorriu, nem falou nada, somente permaneceu com a expressão dura e um pouco confusa.

Os olhos azuis e atentos analisaram a expressão do jovem adolescente.

Não deixou de perceber os traços de homem que começavam a surgir na face dele. Era claro que ele estava na faze rebelde da adolescência, por isso a ausência de resposta. Ou talvez fosse por outro motivo...

Ele permanecia com a expressão de "o que você falou?".

- _Jane... Como eu falo "eu não sei falar essa língua estranha", em holandês?_ – Finalmente ele falou alguma coisa. Percebeu ele olhar para a Jane como se pedisse ajuda, como se não estivesse entendendo nada do que ela falava.

-Er, mãe, ele não sabe _nada _de holandês. – Disse soltando a senhora. – Eu acho que... Você vai ter que voltar a praticar seu inglês. – Ela sorriu, estendendo a mão para o cabelo dele, bagunçando-o. Pelo nariz franzido dele, Nonna percebeu que ele não gostava desse gesto.

Ela era muito observadora e logo de cara percebeu que ele também não gostava de Jane, nem do modo como ela o tratava.

- Jay, pare de mexer no cabelo dele. – Disse séria. Respirou fundo, e com um sorriso, falou. – _Você não gosta disso, estou certa?_ – Observou o canto da boca dele se curvar ligeiramente para cima.

Ele assentiu.

Ela percebeu também que ele estava com uma cor não muito natural na pele, mas resolveu não falar nada.

- _Prazer, Nonna. _

_- Sasuke. _

Aquela mulher de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis havia ganhado, com tão poucas palavras, a simpatia e confiança de Sasuke.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Passou as mãos nos fios rosados presos em uma trança na lateral do rosto, arrumando algumas mechas teimosas que caíam no seu rosto, atrapalhando a sua visão.

Anotava tudo o que o professor baixinho de história falava. Era sempre bom anotar. Aquele homem tinha um ar de psicopata e praticamente toda semana dava um teste surpresa. Bufou. Aquele cara era doido.

Levantou a cabeça, olhando para os outros colegas de classe, todos escreviam com atenção o que o psicopata falava.

Até ouvirem uma batida na porta.

-Entre. – Falou o baixinho.

A porta foi aberta lentamente. Uma mulher de olhos cinzas e cabelos laranjas entrou na sala de aula, parando de frente para a turma. Ela observou com os olhos sorridentes as faces curiosas dos jovens, e falou.

- Pessoal, a partir de hoje vocês vão ter um novo colega de turma. – Logo em seguida, estendeu a mão gorducha para a porta, oferecendo para o novo aluno. – Entre, querido.

Uma mão pálida de dedos longos segurou a mão da mulher. Todos os alunos prenderam as respirações.

Um garoto, maior do que a mulher fofinha e o professor psicopata, entrou na sala. Ele era bem mais alto que os dois, e tinha o olhar confuso. Não estava entendendo nada do que ela havia falado, o holandês era, definitivamente, um idioma muito estranho.

- Diga o seu nome. – Falou a mulher ruiva, para a total confusão dele.

- Hm... _Desculpe, mas... Eu não estou entendendo o que você... - _Começou a falar em inglês. A mulher observou-o com os olhos cinzas e deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Ah, claro, desculpa! Me esqueci que você não sabe holandês. _Eu pedi para você falar o seu nome. _– Sorriu amarelo.

- _Meu nome é Sasuke. – _Disse. Olhou para as pessoas sentadas na sua frente, a maioria com um ar de confusão no rosto.

Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver a menina dos olhos verdes sentada, olhando-o com a boca escancarada. O ar por um momento faltou em seus pulmões, e uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la o invadiu.

E quase fez isso, se não fosse pelo fato dela ter se levantado primeiro.

Não conseguiu deixar de reparar nos pequenos seios que antes não estavam ali. E na cintura que começava a se formar, sem falar que as pernas alvas pareciam ter engrossado.

Ela estava linda.

Todos na sala olharam espantados para ela.

- Sasuke! – A voz feminina se fez presente. – Sasuke! É você! – Disse abrindo um imenso sorriso. Toda aquela ação dela era completamente incompreensível para todos, até para a própria. Mas a verdade era que não conseguia controlar as suas ações.

Correu até o próprio, abraçando-o como se ele fosse algum namorado antigo, que finalmente havia aceitado o seu perdão.

O sentimento de necessidade de proteção era muito forte nele.

Os braços compridos em volta de sua cintura eram confortantes demais. E, meu Deus! Ele estava estudando na _sua_ escola, e na _sua_ sala de aula! Ela o veria todos os dias, ouviria sua voz, olharia nos seus olhos...

Caramba, do jeito que pensava, _realmente_ parecia que ele finalmente havia aceitado o seu perdão!

Quando na verdade, ele só era alguém que havia conhecido enquanto andava distraída pela facha de pedestre.

_- Tudo bem, Sasuke? – _Perguntou ela agarrando o casaco que ele vestia. – _Você ficou bem depois _daquilo_? –_ Sua voz era gentil, como se reconfortasse-o mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- _Sim, eu acho. – _Deu um meio sorriso ligeiro.

Sakura se virou, olhando para a turma. Ela não era muito tímida, então poderia fazer as apresentações por ele, já que ele não sabia falar nem um "a" em holandês, isso era claro.

- Gente, esse é Sasuke Uchiha. – Começou. – Ele morava nos Estados Unidos então... Não sabe falar em holandês. – Sorriu. – E eu acho que... Vou ser a tradutora dele nessa sala, né? - Voltou a olhar para o garoto atrás de si. Ele olhava para o teto, enquanto uma de suas mãos pálidas permanecia em seu ombro.

- _O que você falou? – _Falou baixinho.

- _Que eu vou ser a sua tradutora. – _Riu.

Eles viram alguém levantar uma mão, falando logo em seguida.

- Eu acho que ele vai ser um bom modo de se praticar inglês. – Falou – _Eu acho que você consegue entender o que eu estou falando... É Sasuke, né? – _Falou um menino de cabelos cor de grafite, com belos olhos azuis espertos.

- _Sim. – _Ele falou. Se curvou um pouco para murmurar do pé do ouvido de Sakura. – _Onde eu vou me sentar? – _Perguntou, observando que na sala não tinha cadeiras vagas.

A mulher de olhos cinza entendia tudo o que ele falava, pois havia morado nos Estados Unidos por mais de dez anos.

- _Você pode se sentar ao lado da Sakura. – _Sorriu. Ele assentiu, e andou até o local indicado. Sakura foi atrás dele.

Não sabia o que ele estava sentindo, realmente. Um misto de felicidade, tranqüilidade, harmonia, medo, angústia e saudade. Ele não entendia mais os seus próprios pensamento. Ele só sentia que tudo iria ficar bem dali para frente.

E ela sentia que talvez algo ficaria como as estrelas.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**EUA, Novembro de 1987.**

**.**

Coçou a cabeça.

Onde estava, afinal? Era uma rua, movimentada e moderna. Nova York. Claro.

Mas, onde estava?

Ele sabia que Sasuke tinha ido morar ali, mas não sabia em qual cidade, qual casa, qual rua. E se ele perguntasse sobre a família "Hens"? Alguém deveria saber responder, claro.

Virou-se, fazendo sinal para o táxi que passava por ali. O carro amarelo parou, e ele sentou no banco de couro.

Os taxistas eram os caras que mais ouviam histórias, e, provavelmente, ele saberia esclarecer a sua dúvida.

- Er, por favor, você sabe me informar sobre a família "Hens"?

O taxista arregalou os olhos.

- Aquela que deixou um filho adotado órfão? – Ele perguntou.

- Como assim? – Falou estreitando os olhos.

- Eles eram donos da maior rede de hospitais, você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar no "H.S.", não é? Ah, e eles também eram donos da marca de carros "Yama". Eles morreram a cinco meses, e deixaram toda a fortuna com os parentes de sangue. Seus filhos biológicos morreram junto com eles no mesmo acidente de carro. O filho adotado que eles tinham foi morar com quem seria sua professora particular e melhor amiga da Sara Yamanaka. O garoto ficou sumido.

Itachi olhou para a janela.

- E qual era o nome do filho adotado deles?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Como? Havia ouvido direito? Era o seu irmão?

- Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim.

Sasuke havia perdido todo mundo! Deve ter sido horrível para ele.

Mas, sorriu, não deixando de sentir um alívio grande no peito. Estava perto de encontrar seu irmãozinho, era só descobrir onde ele estava morando e pronto! Ele voltaria para casa junto com ele, e tudo finalmente ficaria bem.

- E como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Tudo o que eu acabei de te falar passou em todos os noticiários que existem por aqui.

Itachi rolou os olhos. Era óbvio, já que eles eram tão importantes.

Então, provavelmente, o taxista também sabia onde seu irmão estava morando.

- Você sabe para onde ele foi morar?

O taxista piscou.

- Moço, você quer ir para onde?

- Você pode responder a minha pergunta?

- Ele foi morar na Holanda, pelo menos é isso o que os amigos da professora dele falou para os jornais.

Na... Holanda...

Caramba...

Ele teria que ainda trabalhar muito naquele país para conseguir dinheiro para ir para a Holanda.

Mas ele não se importava.

Iria atrás de seu irmão, nem que tivesse que se matar para conseguir vê-lo.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Pronto, gente :D Valeu pelas reviews! Ah, Kurara, não fique chateada, NejiTen só vai ter no próximo capítulo ;*

_Reviews Anônimas:_

**Thai Pipoka Uchiha-chan: **Claro que eu lembro de você *-* Que bom que você apareceu por aqui! \o\ Então... Como eu disse láá em cima, a Sakura mora na Holanda... Bem, mas eu acho que você percebeu isso depois desse capítulo, né? XD Beijocas o/

**Jacke Tequila: **É, é lá que a Sakura mora \O/ A Nonna vai ser uma personagem muito importante nessa fic... Que bom que você está gostando dela XD Obrigada pelos elogios, querida *-* Beijocas o/

**Aniinha Uchiha: **Eu falei que esse drama todo _foi necessário, _xD Eu acho que você entendeu errado... Por que se eu não tivesse mostrado isso tudo, a fic simplesmente não faria sentido. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por mandar review \o/ Beijocas o/

**Aline: **Nhá, minha fic está sendo recomendada *-* Ai, que emoção çç Obrigada pelos elogios i.i Ah, como deve u.u Mas acredite, vendas de filhos existem na realidade, já mostrou no Fantástico (é Fan-tás-ti-co!) e tudo ._. Mas eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo \O\ Beijocas

**.**

**Gentee, obrigada, de coração pelas reviews! Até o próximo capítulo n.n **

**.**

_**Chane: **Hm, Kurara, cadê o poema? e-e' _

_**Kurara: **Er... *sorriso amarelo*_

_**Chane: ***chuta* è.é  
_


	7. 6 VI

Naruto™ não é meu, mas os outros personagens são ò.o

**.**

**VI**

**.**

**.**

**Holanda, Outubro de 1987.**

**.**

- Jay, me explica uma coisa? – Perguntou Nonna enquanto mexia a comida no fogão.

Jane estava sentada na cadeira, rabiscando qualquer coisa em uma folha solta de caderno. Já tinham chegado na Holanda fazia um mês naquele dia. E deveria admitir que Sasuke tinha uma facilidade incrível em aprender coisas novas. Ele já sabia falar muitas coisas em holandês. Aquele garoto era um pequeno gênio.

- Sim? – Falou.

Nonna tampou a panela e se virou para a filha, que sustentava o olhar distraído.

- Por que Sasuke é assim?

- Assim como? – Disse parando de rabiscar o papel, para olhar nos olhos azuis curiosos de sua mãe.

- Assim... Meio... Frio, distante... Er, eu acho que não sei explicar. – Estreitou os olhos em confusão.

- Hm... – Respirou fundo. Não sabia se poderia contar para Nonna, mas sabia que aquele assunto era um assusto delicado para o Sasuke, e ela não sabia de tudo, realmente, para contar para a sua mãe. – Mãe, ele quase não fala comigo, você viu isso. Ele vira a cara quando eu lhe dirijo a palavra. Seria mais fácil se você fosse perguntar pra ele sobre o seu passado, talvez a você ele responda sem se trancar no quarto.

Nonna a olhou, confusa.

- Como assim se trancar no quarto?

- Ah, é que nos Estados Unidos, toda vez que eu pedia para ele contar sobre ele, ele ia e se trancava no quarto, e só saía no dia seguinte. – Suspirou. – Eu ficava preocupada. Teve um dia, ele se recusou a ir para a escola, queria só ficar trancado.

Aquilo que Jane lhe contava era muito estranho. Por que Sasuke tinha que ser tão complicado de se entender? Por que ele tinha que ter hábitos tão estranhos?

Coçou a cabeça, jogando o cabelo cinza para trás. Se trancar no quarto é um sinal depressivo. E depressão era causada, às vezes, sem ter motivo nenhum. Talvez ele tivesse algum histórico dessa doença na família.

Mas ele não poderia estar depressivo. Depressão é uma coisa séria.

Ela iria ter uma conversa bem séria com ele, ah se iria.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Sorriu ao olhar a morena ao longe.

Apertou a borda do casaco que Stephanie havia lhe dado. Sua irmã estava de volta após uma longa viajem para a Argentina, e trouxe um monte de presentes para ela. Dentre eles, o lindo casaco grosso de lã preta, com uma listra verde na altura do busto. E agora, Sakura estava usando o casaco.

E Tenten também iria amar, já que a sua cor predileta era preto. Preto nem era cor, mas, por mais que Sakura falasse isso, ela não acreditava.

Andou mais rápido em direção à morena que agora quase corria. Tenten era outra que estava viajando, e só voltou agora. Eita povinho para viajar.

- Tenten! – Gritou. – Quanto tempo, amiga! – Ergueu as mãos, recebendo Tenten em um abraço.

- Sim, sim, - Falou apertando Sakura contra o peito. – E as aulas já começaram, né?

- É, tem um tempo que começou, sabe... Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te contar! Uma coisa nova aconteceu lá na escola, eu acho que você vai gostar. – Disse, passando a mão nos fios rosados. Tenten botou a mão na cintura e olhou para a amiga.

- O quê? Aquele garoto bonitinho da sua sala de aula pediu você em namoro? – Perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes. – E você aceitou?

- Não viaja, Tenten! É claro que não. – Sua amiga as vezes cometia certos delírios...

Os brilhos divertidos nos orbes achocolatados sumiram.

- Então fala logo, garota. – Se não era isso, não tinha mais nada de interessante. Talvez se ela se encontrasse com o Neji, ele lhe daria notícias mais legais do que as que Sakura dava.

- É que... Lembra quando eu te falei do Sasuke?

Os brilho voltou.

- Siiim! – Falou em um gritinho contido.

- Ele está estudando lá na escola, sabe... – Disse, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo solto. – E ele está na minha sala. – Sorriu.

- Sério?

- Sim. E adivinha com quem ele está morando. – Falou, mais empolgada, olhando para a amiga. Tenten colocou a mão no queixo, assumindo uma expressão pensativa.

- Sei lá... Com a... Nonna...? – Perguntou num fio de voz. Nonna era a pessoa menos provável, e era a única que veio na sua cabeça.

- Sim! Com a Nonna!

O quê?

Tenten arregalou os olhos.

- Quêê? – Não podia! - A Nonna? A avózona? A Amiga da sua mãe que é amiga da minha mãe que é cirurgiã? Aquela que passa o dia fora no hospital? Que mora sozinha naquela casa enorme de três andares? Que teve uma filha morta? A _Nonninha_? – Perguntou, assustada. Nonna não! Ela era a avó de todos naquela cidadezinha, não poderia ter netos! Os netos já eram todos ali. Se ela tivesse um neto na casa dela, daria mais atenção a ele do que aos seus antigos netos!

Tenten era louca por Nonna. Ela que havia apelidado-a desse nome. "Nona" seria como os italianos chamam sua avó, e ela só fez enfiar mais um "n" no meio para _"ficar original, né?"_.

Foi interrompida ao sentir um puxão no braço.

- Que é? – Disse já ligeiramente irritada.

- Que cara é essa, Tenten? – Perguntou, colocando a mão na cintura. Sabia o quanto Tenten era ciumenta com as pessoas que gostava, e sabia também que ela amava a Nonna. – Daqui a pouco vai chover. – Disse olhando para o céu cinza. – Vamos nos abrigar na casa da Nonna? Você aproveita e conhece o Sasuke. – Falou sorrindo.

Sakura queria que eles dois se dessem bem. Queria que Sasuke também conhecesse o Neji.

Tenten a olhou desconfiada.

- Ta... Bom... – Começaram a andar – Sakura?

- Sim?

- Você está... – riu baixo. – Apaixonada?

Claro que não! Ela havia conhecido-o outro dia e, eram amigos! Eles se davam bem, mas nada mais do que amigos. Gostava muito dele, e admitia que amava os selinhos que ele vivia roubando dela, mas não eram nada mais do que amigos. E eles nem se conheciam tanto assim e-

- Quem cala consente. – Disse Tenten, sorrindo, enquanto atravessavam a rua. A casa de Nonna já era visível. Ela não morava longe de onde ficava a escola, nem de onde ficava o hospital e a casa delas. Até na localização Nonna era boa.

- Cala a boca, Tenten! É mentira! Eu não estou! Quem enfiou isso na sua cabeça?

- Eu mesma.

Claro, ela sempre chegava a conclusões estúpidas.

- Não! E de onde você tirou isso?

- Você sempre está falando nele, então eu achei que- Foi interrompida.

- NOOONNAAAA! – Gritou Sakura no portão. Nonna se recusava a colocar campainha naquela casa. Ela dizia que as suas visitas tinham que exercitar as suas cordas vocais.

Tenten se virou quando sentiu um cutucão nas costas.

- Nejiii! – Gritou e o abraçou. Seu amigo... Ah, seu amigo... Havia sentido a falta dele.

- Minha linda! Senti a sua falta... – Disse, retribuindo o abraço. Tenten havia passado muito tempo afastada dele, e ele como todo bom amigo, sentiu saudades. Muitas saudades. Aquela menina estressada lhe fazia muito bem, até mesmo quando ela o arrastava para as lojas de chocolates.

- Eu também senti a sua falta, meu alérgicozinho! – Disse depositando um beijo demorado na bochecha dele. – Eu trouxe uma lembrancinha para você. – Falou largando Neji, e tirando algo do bolso. Estendeu a mão, mostrando um pequeno embrulho oval e verde.

Neji olhou para ela confuso.

- Chocolate?

Tenten pulou feliz.

- Siiim! E são antialérgicos. Comprei para você. – Sorriu.

Sakura rolou os olhos diante da cena. Aquela Tenten não tinha mais jeito – fazia de tudo para fazer Neji comer chocolate – Até comprar bombons antialérgicos ela comparava! –. Garota persistente. E tudo isso por que ela precisava de 'companheiros de chocolateria'. Não existiam os 'companheiros de bar'? Pois é. Ela também tinha os seus direitos.

- NOOONNAAAA VEM ABRIR LOGO! – Gritou Sakura já impaciente. Ouviu um "Jay, vai abrir para ela e Tenten que eu estou tentando fazê-lo comer" e um suspiro. Logo já viam uma ruiva aparecer saindo da grande porta de entrada e descer as escadas.

- Garotas! Quanto tempo! – Disse enquanto andava em direção ao portão. Era possível vê-los, pois o portão de madeira era mais baixo do que todo o muro. Abriu-o rapidamente, abraçando Sakura logo em seguida. Meu Deus! Como ela estava diferente! Na última vez que havia visto-a, ela tinha míseros sete anos. Tão pequenininha. Agora estava crescida, quase do seu tamanho!

Caramba...

E Tenten? Tenten já tinha até os tão ansiados seios. Riu diante da observação.

E aquele menino que ela abraçava era o Neji? O pequeno Neji? Meu Deus! Ele estava enorme! Maior do que Sasuke!

E ele estava muito mais bonito do que era antes. A cara de pirralho sumiu, e agora ele estava mais para um 'homem' do que adolescente.

É, Jane. Você está ficando velha.

- Jane! Quanto tempo, menina! Você cresceu hein? – Disse Tenten, sorrindo.

Jane soltou Sakura, não entendendo o que a morena havia falado.

- Querida... Er, como eu te explico isso? Eu parei de crescer já tem um tempo, sabe...

- Quem disse que eu falei pra cima? Você cresceu foi para os lados.

Todos riram baixinho da cara de Jane.

- Você não presta, Tenten. – Disse, dando um tapa na cabeça da morena.

- Eu sei, por isso que você me ama, né Jay? – Sorriu, abraçando-a. Aquela ruiva era uma ótima pessoa, gostava dela. Até por que ela era muito irritada, então era um alvo fácil para se estressar.

A ruiva soltou Tenten. Sorriu e deu mais um tapa na cabeça dela.

- Quem engordou foi a sua mãe, está me ouvindo?

- Ela também engordou, só que você engordou mais que ela. – Falou com deboche.

Jane revirou os olhos, e ergueu a cabeça para olhar Neji.

- Garoto! Você cresceu, hein? Está mais alto do que Sasuke. E olha que ele está tendo um surto de crescimento que eu vou te contar. – Suspirou. – E está chato. Bem, ele sempre foi chato, né? Acho que é por isso que você e ele vão se dar bem.

- Ei! Até parece que você é legal. – Falou Neji, olhando para as duas garotas que já entravam na casa. Começou a sentir algumas gotas atingir seu rosto.

- Vem, vamos entrar, começou a chover. – Disse Jane.

Sakura pôs o pé dentro da enorme sala, ouvindo murmúrios vindos da mesa de jantar que ficava dentro da cozinha.

- Sasuke, eu estou falando sério. Coma essa porcaria agora, ou nada de piano. – Suspirou - Você está me deixando sem paciência, garoto. – Nonna.

- Eu já falei que não estou com fome. – Sasuke.

- Não interessa, abra essa boca agora. – Ela bateu na mesa.

- Não estou com fome! – Grunhiu, batendo também na mesa.

- Sasuke, se não vai ser por bem, vai ser por mal.

Sakura se aproximou, vendo Nonna segurar a boca do moreno, de um jeito que era impossível fechar. Ela estava em pé, atrás dele, segurando a sua mandíbula com força, usando o dedo indicador e polegar como trava. Ela pegou uma colher cheia de comida e enfiou a força na boca do garoto. Ele grunhiu, ameaçando vomitar. Nonna empurrou a mandíbula dele para cima, e disse com raiva: - Engole agora.

- Hm hm – Gemeu em negação.

-Faltam duas colheradas! É só terminar o fígado...

Sasuke negou com a cabeça.

- Engole essa droga _agora. _

Ele continuou negando.

- Você vai engolir essa porcaria nem que eu enfie goela abaixo, está me ouvindo, Sasuke?

Ele ameaçou vomitar de novo.

Sakura se aproximou mais deles.

- Por que você está forçando-o a comer? – Perguntou Sakura zangada pelo jeito bruto dela.

- Porque ele não come _nada_ a três dias! – Falou arregalando os orbes azuis para Sakura em um sinal de desespero. – E ele está com anemia, Sakura! Anemia ferroptiva! Por isso que ele faltou aula hoje, ele não conseguiu nem ficar em _pé! _Ele está tão fraco, que nem ficar acordado direito ele fica mais!_ –_ Disse com a voz um pouco alterada. Era bem nítido o seu desespero.

Nonna estava com razão. Sasuke poderia morrer se continuasse com aquela idiotice de não comer.

- Eu não quero ter um amigo morto... – Disse, ficando frente a frente com Sasuke, que fechou os olhos em dor. Engoliu. A comida desceu arranhando a garganta. Sentiu seu estômago doer ao receber o alimento. Arfou quando teve a mão de Nonna fora de sua mandíbula. Sentia muita vontade de vomitar. Mas ou era aquela comida ruim, ou o sangue na veia.

Mas mesmo assim: Será que ninguém entendia a sua falta de apetite?

- Até você, Sakura?

- Sasuke, da mesma forma que um carro não anda com gasolina, um corpo não sobrevive sem comida. – Disse Nonna, enchendo mais uma colher de comida.

Sasuke viu Sakura observar o seu prato, e, logo em seguida, enrugar o nariz e colocar a língua para fora, em uma clara careta de nojo.

- Nonna, o que é isso que ele está comendo? – Perguntou temendo pela resposta.

Nonna olhou para o prato e, com uma cara mais séria, respondeu. – Algo que todo anêmico teimoso como ele precisa. Fígado cru com feijão.

- Urgh. – Gemeu Sakura, colocando a mão em cima da boca. Aquele negócio deveria ser, realmente, muito ruim. Sasuke tinha razão em estar com aquela cara. Viu Nonna abrir a boca dele a força, e enfiar mais uma colher cheia de fígado. Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando arrancar a mão de Nonna da sua clavícula.

- Sasuke, você tem que comer isso, não adianta relutar. Eu sei que é ruim, mas... – Depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dele. – É necessário...

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou Sakura. Ela assentiu.

- Faz das palavras de Nonna as minhas. – Disse. O moreno olhou para a mesa. Elas só queriam o seu bem, aquela comida era a sua garantia de saúde. Revirou o pedaço de carne cru com a língua, sentindo seu estomago se revirar junto.

Nonna tirou as mãos do rosto dele, deixando-o mastigar sem pressão. Sakura sorriu, diante da reação dele. Viu uma gota vermelha escapar pelo canto de sua boca.

Sasuke engoliu totalmente contra a vontade.

- Esse negócio é horrível. – Disse secando a gotinha de sangue. Mas, se queria ficar bom logo e se livrar daquele cansaço e dores na perna, era melhor comer aquela porcaria logo. E, surpreendentemente, enfiou mais um pedaço daquela coisa na sua boca. O gosto de sangue era horrível.

A senhora e a garota arregalaram os orbes. Ele estava comendo o fígado sozinho? Cadê o Sasuke-teimoso de antes?

Ainda bem que havia dado lugar ao Sasuke-inteligente.

Nonna viu Tenten e Neji aparecerem na sala. A morena arregalou os olhos ao olhar para Sasuke. Meu. Deus!

Sasuke não viu Tenten, e por isso, ao acabar de comer o prato infeliz, se inclinou na mesa em direção à Sakura, roubando um selinho.

- Sua boca está com gosto de sangue, Sasuke.

- Eu sei. O fígado estava cru e... Eu vou escovar os dentes. – Falou se levantando. – Com licença.

Mas, ele mal conseguiu se levantar. Suas pernas estavam pesadas demais, fracas demais. Caiu sentado, suspirando derrotado. Pelo visto ainda teria que comer muitos fígados crus.

Tenten ainda o observava com a boca escancarada.

- Meu... Deus! – Repetiu em voz alta.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Esse ficou menor do que os outros ._. Mas, de qualquer forma... Eu postei, né? XD Ufa, o Neji e a Tenten apareceram. \O/ Como só teve uma review anônima, então...

**Jacke Tequila: **Se eu pudesse ter o Sasuke, eu não daria para ninguém e-e' Ele ia ficar trancado no meu quarto 4ever and ever, honey :3 Obrigada pelos elogios o/

XD

**.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews *-* Vocês me fazem feliz, feliz çç**

**.**

_**Chane: **__Meu poema, cadê? e-e'_

_**Kurara:**__ Aqui, chata. u.u_

_--  
_

- _Like a Star _–

--

Tão belas, tão brilhantes

Que sorriem para mim

Sempre felizes e constantes

Eu queria ser assim

--

Tão perto, tão distantes,

Mas sempre tão felizes

Não tem dores nem cicatrizes

Queria ser como elas, nem por um instante.

--

Quando eu as vejo sorrindo

Lá, tão longe de mim

Me vejo inutilmente rindo

Eu queria estar lá, enfim.

--

Estrelas apenas nos ilumina

Estrelas enfeitam nossas noites de dor

Estrelas apenas me dão afago e amor

Queria eu, ter este poder que me fascina. 

--

Quem não quer ser uma estrela?

Para iluminar vida de desconhecidos,

E ser importante para alguém, sem ao menos conhecê-la?

Quem não queria ser uma delas, que ilumina as nossas vidas?

--

Queria parar de sofrer

Queria parar de chorar

Queria ser forte, e viver

Queria uma estrela virar.

--

As invejo, sem dúvida

Forte elas que nunca choram

Oh, estúpida!

Eu queria estar onde elas moram.

--

I would be Like a Star

Shine with the moon

And the sadness will be far

I want to be like a star soon.

--

**By Kurara**

--

*-*

Ah, e me digam qual foi a estrofe do poema que você mais gostou, ok? :D As sublinhadas foram as que nós mais gostamos *-*


	8. 7 VII

Naruto is not mine. Kisses, mas o resto dos personagens são meus, e ninguém tasca u.ú

**.**

_Falas em Itálico são em inglês._

**.**

**VII**

**.**

**.**

**Holanda, Outubro de 1987.**

**.**

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Gritou Tenten, andando rapidamente em direção ao Sasuke. Levantou-se do chão, sentando-se na cadeira com um pouco de falta de equilíbrio. Que diabos ela estava falando? Por que ela gritava e apontava na sua direção, com os olhos cor de chocolate arregalados? Por que ela parecia tão desesperada ao berrar palavras desconhecidas. – Eu te conheço de algum lugar, eu te conheço!

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Quem era ela, afinal? Agora, a garota morena de longos fios castanhos ondulados dava pulinhos, enquanto de inclinava na mesa. Ainda falava coisas incoerentes, para a total confusão de Sasuke. Mesmo que ele se esforçasse para compreender o Holandês, não conseguia quando uma pessoa falava rápido demais com gírias demais como ela falava. E todo aquele barulho agudo estava fazendo sua cabeça pulsar de forma dolorida. Se ela não parasse de falar, ele iria mandá-la calar a boca.

- Ahhh! Meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Você parece _demais_ com um homem moreno lindo que era garçom do restaurante! Ele era tão simpático! Ele era tão lindo! Meu Deus, você se parece muito com ele! AAAH! – Gritou. Sasuke tampou os ouvidos, enquanto a encarava com uma expressão não tão amigável. Sua cabeça ainda pulsava, e suas mão não isolava todos os sons e ruídos desejados ardentemente por ele. Estava se controlando para não mandar ela para a- -Era parecido com você! Muito! Demais!

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força, a sua paciência se esgotando. Se ela não ficasse quieta nos próximos dez segundos, ele enfiaria um tampão na boca dela. O silêncio era tudo o que almejava.

- Mas eu não continuo acreditando, sério. Vocês são idênticos. Sério. Eu acho que-

- Tenten, não está vendo que ele está de saco cheio da sua voz? – Falou Jane, se aproximando de Sasuke, que abaixava a cabeça, com os olhos ainda cerrados com força.

- Ai, credo. – Falou Tenten, se afastando de Sasuke, indignada por não poder se expressar. Ela só queria avisar que conheceu alguém extremamente parecido com ele, e que achava que eram irmãos, pois era impossível duas pessoas serem tão iguais –na aparência e personalidade-. Eles pareciam ser realmente irmãos separados pelo destino, apesar do simpático garçom ser melhor do que ele, em todos os temos. Mas se ele não queria saber de um suposto irmão gêmeo do outro lado do mundo, então ta, né. – Já que eu não sou querida aqui, vou sair, beijos. – Disse se virando.

- Não, Tenten! Espera! – Ouviu sua amiga te chamar. – Fica mais um pouquinho, por favor.

A morena se virou. Sakura a olhava com os olhos brilhantes, pidões. O que ela não fazia diante desse olhar, hein? Sakura era mestre em conseguir tudo o que queria.– Ta bom, Sakura. Eu fico. – Suspirou.

Viu-a sorrir vitoriosa, se levantando da cadeira. Olhou para Sasuke, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, os ouvidos tampados. Hunf, garoto chato. Como Sakura, Nonna, e Jane conseguiam ficar perto dele, hein? Hein?

Andou até o pequeno sofá, que ficava em frente à uma enorme televisão. Pegou o controle em mão, e ligou o eletrodoméstico. Bufou de novo - odiava que dissessem que estavam enjoados de sua voz –. Garoto chato! Chato e chato! – Resmungou.

- O que você falou, Tenten? – Perguntou Nonna, do outro lado da sala, encostada no piano branco em que Sasuke adorava tanto tocar. Falando no bendito cujo...

_- Jane, por favor... Pegue um remédio mim? – _Pediu Sasuke educadamente.

- Por que?

- _Por que dói. _– Respondeu, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão. Se pedia um remédio, era por que lhe doía alguma parte de seu corpo.

- Aonde? – Que doía ela sabia, óbvio. Mas se doía, tinha que ser em algum lugar.

- _A minha perna, tenho anemia, esqueceu? Anemia dá dor na perna. _

_- Eu sei, garoto. Mas eu achei que pudesse ser dor de cabeça, afinal, _ninguém merece a voz da Tenten.

- QUUÊÊ? – Gritou Tenten, com uma veia estourada na testa, altamente irritada. Como aquela ruiva de meia figa ousava falar da voz dela? Como? – E a sua voz é muito linda, né Jay? – Falou a morena, por entre dentes. Pior do que a sua voz fina, era a voz em pedaços e arranhada de Jane. – Fica quieta, sua sardenta!

- EU NÃO TENHO SARDA! – Berrou Jane em resposta. Não eram sardas, eram pintinhas! PIN-TI-NHAS! – Será que vocês não sabem a diferença de pintas e sardas? Será? Sua retardada! Não é sarda!

- É sarda sim! – Revidou Tenten, avançando em Jane. As duas pareciam altamente irritadas – pareciam não, estavam – e davam a impressão de que uma havia tocado no ponto fraco da outra. Tenten disse que Jane era sardenta – o que é verdade, mas a ruiva se negava em aceitar – e Jane disse que a voz de Tenten era horrível – o que _também_ era verdade, mas a morena negava a todo custo.

- Taquara rachada! – Gritou Jane, voltando aos quinze anos de idade.

- Enferrujada! – Gritou Tenten de volta.

- CHEGA! – Ouviram Nonna gritar, enquanto se aproximava. – Vocês parecem duas adolescentes disputando quem tem o melhor namorado. Ah, Jane, eu não sabia que você tinha voltado a ser uma pirralha igual a Tenten e a Sakura. Francamente...

- Ei! – Agora foram as duas adolescentes que chamaram a atenção da mais velha de todas.

- Nonna! Nós não somos pirralhas! Ta certo, Tenten ainda é, mas eu não, ta? – Falou Sakura, cruzando os braços.

- Eeei! – Tenten chamou, indignada. – Eu não sou a mais nova aqui, okay? A pirralha é você, Sakura. – Terminou, dando um cutucão no ombro da mais nova.

- É você! – Gritou.

Sasuke olhou para o garoto parado ao longe.

Ele não era de muitas palavras, isso era meio óbvio. Quieto e aparentemente inteligente. Apesar da expressão séria, ele parecia ser extrovertido. Sasuke gostava de pessoas divertidas e extrovertidas, apesar dele ser altamente e completamente introvertido. E sério demais. Mas o que importava? Nada, afinal. Só importava que com aquelas pessoas legais e sociáveis, ele conseguia sorrir – timidamente, mas sorria – sem forçar. E esse pensamento o fez esquecer da dor na perna e da na dor de cabeça que começava a dar seus primeiros sinais de vida, ao olhar as quatro mulheres que berravam descontroladas.

A mais nova de todas – Sakura – gritava enquanto apontava para a Tenten. Pelo o que ele havia entendido, Sakura estava tentando se defender em meio à berros, tentando falar que sua testa não era grande, e que ela era mais madura que Tenten. A morena por sua parte, gritava para Jane falando que a ruiva era sardenta, e para a Sakura, berrando com sua voz aguda, dizendo que a mesma não o era. Jane gritava com Tenten, falando que o que tinha na cara eram pintas, e não sardas. E Nonna tentava – também aos berros – parar com a gritaria, o que não surtia muitos efeitos.

Neji, que até agora não havia mexido um músculo sequer, começou a se movimentar. Sasuke o viu alongar os bíceps, e as pernas, para logo em seguida, com passos lentos, andar em direção à ele que permanecia sentado na mesa, com os braços dobrados e a cabeça apoiada, quase que preguiçosamente. O mais velhos dos garotos se sentou na frente de Sasuke, com a postura ereta.

Neji suspirou.

- _Então você é o tão famoso Sasuke Uchiha._

- _Famoso?_ – Perguntou o mais novo, confuso. Desde que ele sabia, nunca havia aparecido em jornais ou algo do...-

- _Sim, eu vi você na TV a cabo, quando passou a notícia em um canal americano da morte da família Hens. E eu soube também que você era o garoto órfão que a família havia adotado, verdade? _

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar a tristeza no olhar. Aquele assunto era um tanto... Delicado, digamos, para ele. Havia sido a sua segunda maior perda, e ele não gostava de falar disso, por que sentia seu peito doer de forma quase insuportável.

Olhou para o garoto que ainda esperava uma resposta.

- _Sim_. – Confirmou, mesmo sendo mentira. Não havia sido adotado pela família, e sim vendido. E ele nunca revelaria aquela informação para alguém, não gostava de receber olhares carregados de pena. Se contasse, iriam começar a olhá-lo assim. Sua boca era uma fechadura sem chave para poder abri-la.

- _E quantos anos você tem?_

- _Treze_. – Falou, se endireitando na cadeira, colocando sua coluna ereta. – _E você?_

- _Dezesseis_. – Disse, espantado pela idade do menino. Ele não tinha cara de dezesseis anos, nem de longe. Parecia ter uns quinze, no mínimo. E ele parecia ter uma mentalidade muito mais avançada do que um garoto normal de treze anos. – É de onde?

- _Estados Unidos._ – Mentiu Sasuke. Não poderia falar que sua terra natal era no Japão, ele provavelmente perguntaria por que e como ele havia parado na Holanda, e, provavelmente, Sasuke não teria escapatória.

- Interessant. – Suspirou. – É até bom para nós que pratiquemos nosso inglês com você, mas... Você está morando na Holanda, não é? Então eu acho que já está na hora de você aprender o nosso idioma. Seria interessante.

Sasuke permaneceu calado. Aquilo parecia mais com grego. Tudo o que ele havia entendido, foi: "Het is zelfs goed voor ons om onze Engels praktijk met u, maar... Je bent woonachtig in Nederland, is het niet? Dus ik denk dat het tijd voor u om te leren onze taal. Het zou interessant zijn". Essa língua, com certeza, era uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Hã? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – _Desculpe, mas... Se não for muito incômodo, você poderia, _por favor, _voltar a falar em Inglês? _

- Ja, natuurlijk. (Sim, claro.) – Concordou Neji, ainda proferindo aquela língua complexa. – _Então, eu disse que seria interessante te ver falando Holandês._

Agora as sobrancelhas negras de Sasuke estavam erguidas em compreensão. – Hhnn...

- Waarom je niet leren? (Por que você não aprende?) – Perguntou Neji, com os olhos claríssimos divertidos.

- Hein? Waarom... Wat...? Hã? (Hein? Por que… O que? Hã?) _Você poderia falar em inglês, por favor? - _Estava começando a se sentir motivo de riso, e ele não era um brinquedinho para ficarem brincando com ele, rindo dele. Neji sorriu, voltando a falar em inglês. Era tão hilária a cara que Sasuke fazia quando alguém falava em holandês com ele...

- _Por que você não... -? _– Foi interrompido pelo grito agudo que Nonna soltou. Logo em seguida, as outras três se calaram. O silêncio foi bem vindo pelos tímpanos dos dois garotos.

- Thanks, Nonna. – Agradeceu Sasuke e Neji ao mesmo tempo, o mais velho com um sorriso.

Nonna cruzou os braços, já impaciente.

- Ninguém agüentava mais a gritaria de vocês três. Francamente... Pareciam três garotinhas no primário gritando por causa de um doce. E você, Jane... Achei que tinha crescido mentalmente, mas vejo que é mais infantil que Sakura. – Negou com a cabeça. - E você é sardenta sim. Tente se conformar.

- Não sou n-!

- Sh, quieta que eu estou falando. – A calou. – É e pronto final. Tenten, você tem a voz fina, okay?...

- Eei-!

- ...Mas não se preocupe, meu bem. Não é tanto como essas duas estão falando. E Sakura, a sua testa não é desproporcional ao seu rosto como elas estão falando, tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Mas, pelo o que eu vi, vocês três tem a mesma mentalidade.

- Eeeei! – Começaram as três, de novo. Mas logo, Nonna as calou novamente.

- Sh, sem discussão, por favor, sim? Já basta o que eu tive que passar agora. Ai, caramba, fiquei com dor de cabeça. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, para logo em seguida se virar, e mirar os dois garotos, que observavam calmos a todo aquele fim de discussão. Pareciam aliviados, e felizes com o silêncio. – _Vou pegar um comprimido para a minha dor de cabeça, vocês também querem? _

- _Sim, Nonna, por favor, o da dor na perna para mim, também. Jane não pegou quando eu pedi.- _Ouviu Sasuke dizer, a voz arranhada. A moleza da doença parecia estar atingindo-o de novo. – _E um __travesseiro__, __acho__ que vou dormir.. –_ Completou.

- Okay, Sasuke. E você, Neji? Quer alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, os orbes azuis sorridentes.

- Hm... Um capuccino, pode ser? – Pediu ele, educadamente.

- Sim, claro, querido. – Falou, andando em direção à ele. – Nem falei com você, me desculpe. Estava ocupada demais em fazer esse moreno chato aí comer alguma coisa. – Disse, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Viu Sasuke rolar os olhos. Logo em seguida, o abraçou com força. Fazia tempos que nem ele, nem Tenten iam dar um 'olá' para ela. Ficava com saudade deles, claro. Quando parou de abraçá-lo, olhou-o nos olhos; eles pareciam muito felizes. – Como está a sua família, querido? Nossa, seu cabelo está belo! O que tem feito? – Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele se desviou com os orbes estreitos. – Tenten, por que não tem o cabelo igual ao dele?

A morena bufou.

- Ta. – Suspirou Nonna. Olhou mais uma vez pra Neji. – Ficou fortinho, hein, Neji? Andou malhando? Seus músculos estão bem avantajados, mocinho. – Disse, pegando o braço dele entre as mãos. – Olhe só esse bíceps! – E apertou-o com os dedos delicados.

- Não malho muito não, só as vezes.

- Aposto que está com um lindo tanquinho aí em baixo. – Disse, sorrindo enquanto se afastava. – E... Ah, não se esqueça que bombas não servem para nada. – Disse.

- Não tomo bombas, Nonna. – Falou, se levantando também, indo em direção à Tenten. A morena ainda mantinha o biquinho emburrado, enquanto soltava faícas pelos olhos que miravam as outras duas garotas. – Se acalme, Tenten. Sua voz é fina, mas é linda. – Disse Neji, abraçando-a. Tenten sorriu, e enfiou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Adorava seu amigo por causa disso.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, que tentava manter a cabeça erguida. Podia ver os orbes negros se fechando ao poucos. Do jeito que ele dormia, parecia que tinha um calmante permanente no sangue. Sonhava em ver o Sasuke que vivia ativo novamente, mas para isso era só ela dar mais comida, e fazê-lo pegar mais sol. Se não se enganava, sol era bom. Mas estava chovendo muito nesses últimos dias.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado, e o envolveu em um abraço aconchegante. Olhou através de umas das enormes janelas da sala, e pôde constatar que ventava bastante. Será que seria uma má ideia passar a noite na casa de Nonna? Poderia dormir com Sasuke – Isso é, na mesma cama. – E abraçá-lo no meio da noite. Seria aconchegante sentir o calor do corpo dele envolvido com o seu.

Sentiu-o se endireitar, e chegar com a face perto demais da sua. Por um breve momento, teve a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Mais um selinho roubado, ótimo.

De longe, Tenten e Jane observaram a cena. A ruiva já havia se acostumado com os selinhos, já a morena...

- Sakura! Que história é essa de dar 'selinho de graça' nesse garoto, hein? – Perguntou Tenten emburrada. Sasuke se assustou com o repentino grito, e a olhou de longe.

- Ah, qual é, Tenten! Ele é meu amigo. E selinhos são tão inocentes como um abraço ou beijo na bochecha. Eu dou selinhos no meu pai, na minha mãe e na minha irmã. Por que eu não posso dar no meu amigo?

- Eu sou sua irmã também, Sakura. E em mim você não dá selinhos.

Sakura rolou os orbes.

- Você quis dizer irmã de consideração, né? De sangue eu só tenho uma.

- Ta, ta. Mesmo assim. – Deu ombros.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Você quer?

- Não, Sakura! Eu só estou tentando mostrar que-

- E nem vem, ta? Eu sei que você também dá selinhos no Neji. – Neji confirmou mentalmente. – É impossível que, com uma amizade tão duradoura vocês nunca tenham trocado nenhum contato como esse, ou talvez mais, ninguém sabe. – Sorriu. – E enquanto não tiver uma língua no meio, não tem problema. – Completou, acariciando os fios negros.

"_Algum dia... Eu vou querer uma língua no meio."_ Pensou Sasuke, puchando-a mais para perto de si. Agora, conseguia quase sentir as palpitações do coração da sua amiga. Ele a adorava, muito. A adorava tanto, que quase não agüentava. Tinha vontade de confessar o quanto gostava dela, só que ele não conseguia expelir nenhum sentimento, ou coisa do gênero.

Tenten voltou a abraçar Neji. Olhando de longe, eles dois pareciam um casal de namorados. Abraçados daquele jeito... A sua amiga fazendo carinho nos fios dele... A cabeça apoiada no ombro dela, a mão em sua cintura... Tenten sentia que Sasuke queria muito mais do que uma simples amizade, muito mais. E Sakura só o via como amigo.

Aquela relação entre eles, futuramente iria resultar em corações partidos, dores e lágrimas. Tenten sabia disso.

Suspirou, enterrando o rosto no peito de Neji. Inspirou profundamente o perfume que ele exalava. Garoto cheiroso – pensou.

Viram Nonna descer as escadas, quase saltitando de felicidade. Trazia uma bandeja com duas xícaras e um copo d'água.

- Sasuke, _o seu remédio, e Neji, o seu capuccino . –_ Disse enquanto depositava a bandeija em cima da mesa. Sakura olhou para Nonna, a ideia de dormir ali era altamente tentadora.

- Nonninha... – Chamou Sakura, se afastando de Sasuke. Ouviu ele resmungar baixinho por causa da ação dela. – Eu posso dormir aqui?

Nonna sorriu. A chuva lá fora parecia que não ia acabar tão cedo... E já estava anoitecendo, a mãe de Sakura não deixava ela voltar para casa sozinha. E também, ninguém sabia se em seguida cairia uma chuva de granizo ou não, o tempo em Amsterdã era muito louco. Uma hora chovia, outra fazia sol...

- Sim, querida. – Falou sorrindo. Seria legal ver Sakura dormindo ao lado se Sasuke por uma noite, ela o conheceria um pouco melhor... Como pessoa. – Sasuke, _tome logo o seu remédio. _

Ele obedeceu, pegando o comprimido branco.

- Vou ligar para a sua mãe, vou avisar que você quer dormir aqui, okay?

Sakura assentiu, feliz.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Passou a mão por cima da bota de couro, desabotoando-a. Seu pé queimava, dolorosamente. Passar um dia inteiro fora com uma bota de couro e salto agulha de dezesseis centímetros sem plataforma não era para qualquer um.

Colocou cuidadosamente o par de botas ao lado da porta. Jogou os longos cabelos, suspirando. Estava cansada e impaciente. Retirou o grosso casaco e pendurou ao lado da porta.

Olhou para frente, e viu sua mãe descendo as escadas. Os fios ruivos presos em um coque desleixado. Usava um avental e agasalho.

- Boa tarde, querida! – Disse Ane, acelerando o passo em direção a ela.

- Boa tarde. – Disse, enquanto a mais velha a abraçava. - O que tem para comer, hein? Estou com fome.

- Quer que eu pegue um copo de leite para você?

- Sim. – Falou, andando em direção ao sofá bege que ficava ao lado da escada. Jogou-se nele, suspirando. – Mas, o que tem para comer?

Ouviu uma risada de Ane. – Nada, querida. Seu pai quer que a gente vá jantar em um restaurante.

- Hmm... Então nós podemos ir naquele restaurante de comida chinesa? – Perguntou, se animando com a ideia. – Fiquei com vontade de comer com aqueles pauzinhos... Como é o nome mesmo?

- Hashi. – Ouviu sua mãe dizer, enquanto voltava com o copo de leite. – Amanhã vou ter que ir ao Albert Heijn¹ e na Boerenmarkt² fazer umas boas compras... – Ane falou, entregando o copo a filha. – Sua irmã come demais, e você também. Enfim, quer ir comigo?

- Uhum. – Falou Stephanie enquanto tomava o leite. Elas não comiam tanto assim... Ah, qual é? Estavam em faze de crescimento! – Falando na Sakura, onde ela está?

- Saiu para se encontrar com a Tenten. – Disse.- Tenten voltou de viajem ontem, trouxe uma munição de chocolate. Ah, é, esqueci de te avisar, mas ela trouxe três caixas para você. – Falou, sorrindo. – Essa garota não tem jeito.

Ane se sentou, ao lado da filha. Mas se levantou a contragosto logo em seguida, quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Alô?

- _Ane? _

_-_ Nonna! – Falou a ruiva. – Quanto tempo que não me ligava... Está tudo bem com você, Jay e seu novo filho? É Sasuke... né?

- _Sim._ – Disse. – _E por causa dele, Sakura, Tenten e Neji estão aqui em casa. _

- Sério? – Perguntou. – Sakura já me falou dele, mas...

- _E a sua filha está pedindo para dormir aqui._

Uau! – Pensou. Então esse garoto era, digamos, encantador o suficiente para atrair as pessoas, e dar vontade a ela de nunca mais sair de seu lado, é isso? Afinal, Sakura vivia falando do bendito cujo, dizendo o quão ele é lindo – O que Ane comprovava, havia visto-o somente uma vez, e foi nos EUA – e legal, apesar de sério e introvertido. Mas o que importava? Ele era tudo de bom e atraente. – Falava a filha. E agora, ela queria dormir na casa de sua melhor amiga, só por que o garoto que era o seu amigo lindo estava lá, morando lá.

Respirou fundo.

- Deixa eu falar com ela?

Nonna concordou. Ouviu-a chamar sua filha.

- _Mãe?_

- Sakura, por que você quer dormir aí, hein?

- _Por que eu estou com preguiça de ir para casa. _

- Mas nós vamos naquele restaurante chinês que você gosta tanto!

- _Hm... Mesmo assim... Eu quero dormir aqui... – _Sakura pediu com jeitinho. _– Por favor, mãe..._

_-_ Ta. – Se rendeu. – Daqui a pouco Stephanie vai levar a sua roupa, okay?

- Eeeu? – Disse Stephanie, se levantando do sofá, indignada. Ora, por que ela? Havia passado o dia inteiro fora, estudando e ensaiando com a sua banda – sim, ela tinha uma banda. Iriam fazer uma apresentação na escola que estudava, e estavam treinando muito para se saírem bem. - , cantando, voltou com a voz rouca para casa, com os pés pegando fogo e ainda teria que levar roupa de dormir para a sua irmã mais nova na casa da melhor amiga da sua mãe, à quadro quarteirões de distância? Que injustiça! – Por que eu?

- Por que você é a irmã mais velha dela. – Disse Ane. Para ela, essa era uma boa justificativa.

- Eu sou muito explorada nessa casa, sabia? Desse jeito eu vou fugir para o Alaska! A-LAS-KA! – Completou, gritando. – E estou falando sério! Ei, não faça essa cara de 'ah, eu não mereço isso'. – Disse com os orbes estreitos.

A mais velha suspirou. De novo essa história de Alaska.

- Sua irmã está revoltada, - Falou para Sakura, no telefone. - eu mesma levo, então.

- Acho bom. – Disse Stephanie, voltando a deitar no sofá.

Ane revirou os olhos achocolatados na órbita. – Ta. Vou arrumar a sua roupa e já estou aí.

Após ouvir a comemoração de sua caçula, e a respiração pesada da sua primogênita que dormia desmaiada no sofá, sorriu. Pelo visto, só iriam ela e seu marido jantar fora, e depois, poderia finalmente experimentar aquela lingerie preta que havia comprado outro dia.

Riu de novo, subindo as escadas. Imaginava como seria para Sakura dormir na mesma cama que um garoto. Por que ela tinha certeza de que aqueles dois iriam dormir juntos.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**Japão, Outubro de 1987.**

**.**

- Itachi? – Mikoto sorriu, emocionada. Fazia quase seis meses que não ouvia a voz do seu querido, estava começando a pensar o pior.

- Sim, Okaa-san. – Falou Itachi, sorrindo. – Eu tenho boas notícias.

Mikoto sorria em meio a lágrimas. Seu filho tinha notícias de Sasuke! Do caçula! Sentiu o coração calejado acelerar no peito.

- Então, fale! – Pediu, as mãos trêmulas.

- Sasuke está na Holanda. – Falou, em uma rajada de ar. – Eu estou tendo que trabalhar para ir atrás dele.

- Ah, eu não acredito! – Sorriu. – Você sabe onde está o meu pequeno Sasuke...! Você sabe!

- Sim, e eu sei também que ele está em Amsterdã. – Falou, entrando no clima de felicidade da mãe. – Você não vai tardar a vê-lo, Okaa-san. Não vai.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

AH¹ - É a maior rede de Supermecados na Holanda. Tem em tudo que é lugar que você pode imaginar.

Boerenmarkt² - É uma feirinha orgânica que tem atrás de uma igreja em Amsterdã.

N/A: Capítulo dedicado à MiHh por que... Por que... Ah, sei lá XD Por que eu gosto de dedicar \o\ E por que eu gosto muito dessa menina de olhos azuis, ela merece*-* Manda reviews e comenta no orkut, está sempre dando um 'up' por lá :D

MiHh, esse foi pra vc \O/ Ah, é. E pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas a jeca aqui deletou o capítulo errado e teve que escrever todo de novo. E_E' Enfim...

**Reviews Anônimas: **

**Natalia-chan :D : **Obrigada e, espero que tenha gostado da continuação *-*

**Julia S.S: **Omg, mais uma fã *-* Você deve ter lido o perfil antigo e amado, néah? Estou tão emocionada! çç' SasuSaku e NejiTen é ALL. E, não, não vai ter NaruHina por que eu simplesmente ODEIO a Hinata u_u Obrigada pela review *-*

**Hana: **Obg *-* Sasuke ta chato por causa da adolescência, bem u.u Espero que tenha gostado da continuação *-*

**Jacke Tequila: **Fígado cru é bem nojentin D: Obrigada pela review *-*

**.**

_Agradeço hoje e sempre pelas maravilhosas reviews que vocês me mandam *-* Amo vocês, leitoras! *chora de emoção*_

.

Kisses ;*


	9. 8 VIII

Naruto nããão é meu, mas os outros são, hn.

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

_Peço que, quando chegar no '_**xx**_' para que TODOS, sem exceção, ouça a seguinte música enquanto vai lendo: _

http: // www . you tube . com / watch? v = mxqBxR7t2ks

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Mih e a Nai! Feliz aniversário, meninas :3**

**.**

**.**

**Holanda, Outubro de 1987.**

**.**

Sasuke desceu as escadas, devagar. Suas mãos coçavam pela vontade de tocar piano, havia passado o dia inteiro com Sakura e seus amigos, e não pode chegar perto do instrumento. Aproveitara enquanto ela estava tomando banho, para saciar a sua vontade nem que seja por um minuto.

Apressou os passos, sua necessidade aumentava a cada segundo. Tocar piano lhe aliviava a alma, o deixava mais leve. Era a única forma que ele sabia de extravasar todos os seus medos e suas angústias, pelos dedos.

Sentou-se, em frente ao enorme piano branco. Colocou o pé no pedal, e fechou os olhos ao começar a deixar seus sentimentos fluírem. A música que veio na sua cabeça, havia sido uma lenta canção de ninar, repleta de sentimentos, lembranças e significados para ele; todos muito tristes e nostálgicos.

Abriu os olhos, novamente. Da sua boca, murmúrios baixos escapavam, quase como um acompanhante da música. Sua cabeça era invadida pelas cenas de à alguns anos atrás, quando ainda era inocente e feliz. Quando vivia com sua família, quando passava tardes nos arredores de Konoha com seu irmão mais velho. Quando, a noite, sua mãe lhe cantava essa canção de ninar, acalmando-o no meio de uma noite chuvosa.

Um sorriso débil e triste escapou, acompanhando as lembranças trancadas em algum canto da sua mente. Não gostava dessas lembranças, mas quando tocava essa velha canção de ninar, elas voltavam. O problema, era que ultimamente andava sentindo muita falta de sua mãe, muita mesmo. Na hora de dormir, na maioria dos dias chovia, e, os relâmpagos lhe davam medo. Infantil? Talvez. Ele sempre tivera medos de tempestade, e, quando uma acontecia na hora de dormir, muitos pesadelos o bombardeavam. E, desolado e sem conforto, ele passava o resto da noite acordado, sisudo, olhando para o teto branco de seu quarto.

Parou de tocar bruscamente a suave canção. Não estava sentindo sua cabeça mais leve, como normalmente, e sim mais pesada. O piano, pela primeira vez não estava funcionando.

Ergueu a cabeça, e avistou Sakura parada na sua frente, com a boca aberta. Por que ela o encarava daquele jeito, com o ar impressionado? As pupilas dilatadas da rosada acompanharam os movimentos seguintes dele. Viu o moreno se levantar elegantemente e os lábios dele se moverem, formulando uma pergunta.

- _O que houve_?

- Há, _Nada, Sasuke. Eu só não tinha visto-o tocar piano, até agora. – _Disse Sakura, voltando a respirar. – Fica tão lindo quando toca... – Suspirou, sussurrando baixinho.

- Huh? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- _Nada, Sasuke. – _Sacudiu as mãos. – _Que musica era aquela? É muito lindinha. – _Completou sorrindo.

- _Era uma canção de ninar. – _Disse, se levantando.

O sorriso de Sakura se abriu. – _Não sabia que você tocava canções de ninar. Conhece outra? – _E se sentou no banco igualmente branco. Ele negou com a cabeça, enquanto se afastava dali. – Hey, Sasuke! Come back! – Pediu, se levantando também. – _Toca para mim de novo? – _Falou manhosa, os olhos verdes cintilantes.

- _Por que_? – Perguntou o moreno, se virando.

- _Eu quero ouvir ela inteira, e não pela metade. – _Disse. Mas ele retomou a caminhada.

- _Não quero tocar essa musica de novo. – _Disse sincero, subindo um degrau da escada. Aproveitou para dar uma espiada no relógio da parede, e constatou que eram quase dez horas da noite. – _E está tarde, Sakura. – _Falou, subindo a escada.

- _Amanhã é sábado, Sasuke! Nós podemos acordar tarde. E não precisa ser aquela música, pode ser outra... – _Disse. Na verdade, ela só queria vê-lo tocar. Por que as feições dele se relaxavam enquanto os dedos longos vagavam pelas notas do instrumento, um quase sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. Ele ficava mais lindo do que era, se é que era possível.

Viu-o parar de subir as escadas e dar meia volta, com passos lentos. Ele tinha o olhar baixo, e calmo. Parecia que ele ia atender aos seus desejos, nada demais. Anormal seria se ele não atendesse. Achava-o as vezes um pouco submisso, mas quando ele relutava por uma coisa, sabia que não o era. Ele tinha a personalidade forte, mas parecia gostar tanto dela a ponto de fazer tudo o que ela pedia.

- _Qual música você quer? _– Ele perguntou, se sentando novamente no banquinho, ao lado de Sakura. Ela deu de ombros, se sentando também.

- _Eu não conheço nenhuma só no piano, Sasuke. Eu quero que você mostre alguma pra mim.- _O que ela disse era verdade, não conhecia nenhuma música clássica, pois em sua casa ninguém as gostava. Ela gostava mesmo eram de músicas agitadas e animadas, como as que a sua irmã escrevia e cantava.

- _Então... Você poderia chegar mais um pouquinho para lá? Eu preciso sentar no meio. – _Disse, olhando-a nos olhos. Sakura bufou e, antes de se afastar, afastou a franja do moreno.

- _Você tem que cortar essa sua franja, elas estão no comprimento de seus olhos. – _Disse, chegando para a beirada, cedendo espaço a Sasuke. Ele agradeceu.

**xx **Sakura relaxou ao ouvir a música, que era linda e não tão calma. A forma que ele tocava era linda. Usava quase toda a extensão do piano. As mãos agitadas reproduziam algo como: "tan tantan tantan, tantan, tantan, tantan tan tan tananam", absolutamente encantador. Quem o conhecesse antes daquela cena, poderia dizer que o mesmo era um tanto chato, grosso e mal humorado. Mas, quem o conhecesse vendo aquela cena, poderia dizer que ele era um sonho de menino encantador e talentoso.

Respirava fundo toda hora que o som ficava mais agudo e melodioso. Ele parecia estar tocando para ela, que de certa forma era. Soltou mais um suspiro. Estava adorando-o. Admirando-o, quase que apaixonada pelo seu amigo Sasuke. Viu ele lhe direcionar um olhar de canto, enquanto um sorriso surgia no rosto pálido.

Ela sorriu junto, maravilhada. Nunca havia visto-o sorrir tão sinceramente, mostrando um pouco dos dentes. Os olhos dele sorriam junto, brilhantes. E por conseqüência, ela se perdeu neles. Parou de prestar a atenção nas mãos ágeis, para prestar a atenção nos olhos negros, para perceber o quanto ele apreciava a sua presença. E também, para perceber, que lá no fundo deles, havia uma pontinha de sofrimento, e mistério. Só então, ela percebeu que ele não parecia ser um garoto com um passado feliz. Era claro que ela sabia da morte da família Hens, afinal, estivera no velório dos mesmos. Pôde presenciar o arraso de Sasuke, a dor do mesmo. Ele estava tão necessitado de alguém, que mal conseguia ficar em pé.

O sorriso dela evaporou, ao se lembrar das imagens deprimentes do velório. A fuga fracassada dele, Jane e suas broncas. E, mesmo diante da expressão séria dela, ele continuava sorrindo com os dentes amostra. E os olhos sorridentes fizeram com que o sorriso lindo na face da menina voltasse.

- Você toca tão... Maravilhoso... – Disse, voltando a prestar a atenção nos dedos dele. Adorava o som que o piano reproduzia, a melodia que Sasuke criava. Será que ela também poderia aprender a tocar piano? Se Sasuke a ensinasse, eles dois poderiam se apresentar no festival de música que teria na sua escola. E, ela aprenderia a tocar como ele. Aquela dupla de pianíssimos seria perfeita, e provavelmente alguém de alguma produtora estaria lá para observá-los, e então, se encantariam pelos dois. Depois, o produtor iria chamá-los para gravar um CD e, emocionada, Sakura concordaria por ela e seu amigo. Iriam fazer muito sucesso, e-

- Vocês vão ficar até que horas aí no piano? – Perguntou Jane, se aproximando do jovem casal. Havia descido para pegar um copo de leite, porém ouviu o piano sendo tocado por Sasuke, e ela não resistiu em vê-lo. – _Nossa, Sasuke, eu adoro essa música, fazia um tempo que você não tocava ela. – _Terminou sorrindo. – Alguém quer leite quente? – Perguntou, bocejando.

Sakura nem ouviu a pergunta dela, somente prestava a constante atenção nos dedos de Sasuke. – Nossa, fui ignorada. – Disse a ruiva, voltando a andar em direção a escada. Estava morrendo de sono, havia estudado durante quase cinco horas e sua vista estava cansada, além de sonolenta. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono. – Boa noite, gente. – Disse subindo a escada, enquanto coçava por cima da calça de moletom surrada uma de suas nádegas. – _Ignorada de novo_. – Disse em um sussurro. O som do piano estava lhe dando mais sono ainda.

Sakura voltou a olhar os orbes negros, que continuavam com aquele brilho lindo e vivo. Percebeu que ele terminava a canção, de forma graciosa.

Sasuke recolheu as mãos, apoiando-as em suas coxas. Olhou hesitante para Sakura, que mantinha os olhos escancarados.

- _Gostou? _

Sakura o olhou. – _Se eu gostei? Eu ADOREI, Sasuke! Você toca muito bem, e lindamente! – _Falou, sorrindo, enquanto o abraçava. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, envolvendo-a com os braços longos.

- _Sakura, vamos nos deitar? – _Pediu. Ele não era acostumado a dormir muito tarde, e a anemia lhe dava mais sono do que o normal. Na hora que havia descido para tocar um pouco no piano, não estava com tanto sono, mas agora suas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas. Espiou através de uma das enormes janelas, e pôde ver que a tempestade havia ganhado força. Conseguia ver os relâmpagos brilharem lá fora, junto com os raios. O estrondo de um dos trovões fez com que ele se encolhesse quase que imperceptivelmente. Ele odiava tempestades.

Sakura assentiu, soltando os braços do tronco dele, enquanto se levantava. Ele imitou, enquanto piscava sonolentamente. Mesmo estando com tanto sono, ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir como desejava, os barulhos dos trovões eram bastante audíveis dentro daquela enorme casa.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Já passavam das duas da madrugada, e ele ainda permanecia com os olhos abertos, mesmo estando morrendo de sono. Toda vez que começava a adormecer, algum trovão surgia e ele voltava a ficar desperto. E o pior era que ele definitivamente queria dormir.

Virou-se de frente para a Sakura, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la com os olhos bem abertos, as pupilas dilatadas por culpa do ambiente escuro. Reparou como ela ficava linda com as pupilas dilatadas.

- _Está acordado, Sasuke_? – Ela disse, se sentando na cama. – _Achei que estivesse dormindo_.

Ele se sentou também, enquanto observava ela abraçar os joelhos. Os olhos verdes ainda atentos em seu rosto sério. – _Por que você não está dormindo? –_ Ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha da longa franja negra atrás da orelha.

- _Insônia. – _Ela falou, em um suspiro. Odiava quando tinha as crises de insônia. – E você?

- _Não estou conseguindo dormir. _– Disse ele, sincero.

Sakura se aproximou dele, aconchegando-se no peito magro e quente. Aquele silêncio sendo quebrado somente pelo barulho da tempestade lá fora era realmente incômodo. Resolveu começar uma conversa.

- _Sasuke, você só gosta de piano? Quer dizer... Como estilo musical? Ou você também gosta de Rock, essas coisas?_

Ele a abraçou.

- _Eu toco piano por hobby, mas gosto muito de rock, também. _

_- Então qual é seu cantou ou banda predileto?_

_- Bon Jovi. _– Falou. Nunca havia contado sobre esse seu lado rockeiro musical. Uma vez, havia até pensado em aprender a tocar guitarra, mas ao olhar e ouvir o piano, foi amor a primeira vista.

- _Sério? – _Perguntou, espantada. – _Eu nunca te vi ouvindo alguma música dele! Minha irmã quer que no aniversário dela de vinte aninhos que vai ser daqui a quase dois anos e meio, ela vá em uma turnê dele. Mas ela também queria que meu pai alugasse um dia do parque de diversões para comemorar lá.  
_

_- E qual ela vai escolher?_

_- Vai não, ela já escolheu o parque. – _Falou num bocejo. Ouviu Sasuke resmungar alguma coisa. Queria puxar mais assunto, queria conversar pelo menos por uma vez com ele em que ele falasse mais de três palavras de uma vez. – Sasuke, vamos tentar fala em holandês?

- O que? – Ele perguntou. Sakura riu do cenho franzido em confusão dele. Sabia muito bem que ele tentava ao máximo entender aquele idioma, mas só entendia o básico se falassem pausadamente, e ela havia falado rápido. – Sim... Eu acho.

Ela sorriu.

- Então... Hm... Sasuke, você já pensou em ter irmãos? – Disse, bem pausadamente para ele entender. Ela sabia que ele era observador ao extremo, e portanto, sabia uma boa parte do vocabulário holandês. Só não mostrava.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas. Como ele a lembraria que, no total, havia perdido três irmãos? Todos maravilhosos. E, de fato, ainda sentia muita falta deles. De Ino com os sorrisos desdentados, de Sai pedindo-lhe para brincar com ele e, principalmente de Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, seu anjo da guarda.

Ao observar o olhar ligeiramente triste dele, um estalo surgiu na sua cabeça.

- Huh... Er, Sasuke... Eu esqueci que você já teve irmãos... Desculpe... – Falou Sakura, se arrependendo profundamente. Muito bem, não queria voltar a vê-lo olhar com aqueles olhos, mas sim com os olhos alegres de quando tocava o piano para ela. – Sasuke...? – Resolveu começar um outro assunto. Essa curiosidade lhe matava aos poucos, ela confessava.

- Hm?

- Você já beijou na boca? Não... Quer dizer... Selinhos você já, óbvio. Estou falando de beijo _de verdade._

Ele permaneceu olhando para ela. Jogou a longa franja negra que quase lhe cobria os olhos para trás e respondeu com um meio sorriso. – O que você acha?

As bochechas de Sakura coraram involuntariamente.

- Não sei...

Sasuke se aproximou dela.

- Sakura, todos os dias de tarde uma garota me agarra em um beco perto da escola. Sempre quando a gente vai ao canal, algumas outras garotas também me agarram. – Falou, surpreendendo Sakura com esse vocabulário. Falava o Holandês muito bem, tinha que admitir. Só nunca botava em prática.

- E você deixa? – Perguntou ela incrédula. – Quantos anos elas tem?

- É óbvio que sim, Sakura. Elas são bem mais velhas que a gente, a que sempre me agarra no beco tem dezoito.

- WOW SASUKE! Como você deixa? Estou indignada, sério. Você não é um brinquedinho para elas ficarem agarrando e beijando quando bem entendem.

Sasuke suspirou. _"Só faço isso por que você não deixa eu te beijar"._ Pensando nisso, ele imaginou que ela nunca tivesse beijado ninguém.

- E você? – Perguntou, com os orbes estreitos.

- E eu o que?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Já beijou?

Sakura encolheu os ombros, envergonhada. Desviou o olhar.

- Sim. E eu já tive dois namorados.

Sasuke abriu ligeiramente a boca.

- Como...?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa. – Você quer saber como eu namorei? Com certeza não foi um namoro só de selinhos e apertos de mão. Até por que, os dois eram uns dois anos mais velhos que eu.

- Então eles provavelmente já te pressionaram para...? – Não terminou, assustado ao imaginar Sakura fazendo...

- Não! – Ela corou furiosamente. – Não Sasuke! Claro que não! – Valou tampando o rosto pela vergonha. Sasuke riu diante o ato dela. Passou-lhe as mãos pelos longos e lisos fios sedosos dela, acalmando-a.

- Não precisa ficar tão envergonhada, Sakura. – Disse, olhando para o teto, mais relaxado. Observou ela retirar as mãos do rosto, o rubor começava a desaparecer. Mas... E ele? Será que ele já...?

- E você...? Já...?

Sasuke desviou os olhos, envergonhado. Er... Ainda se recordava do dia em que a menina que o agarrava no beco enfiou a mão na sua calça e... Bem, ele gostou do que sentiu logo depois. E depois.

- Huh... – Sentiu suas bochechas arderem e formigarem levemente. – Eu... – E virou o rosto.

Sakura arregalou os orbes.

- Ah... – Arfou. – Eu não acredito que você já...

- Sim. – Confessou ele. – Já transei com aquela menina que me agarra no beco, mas vou avisando que foi ela quem começou.

Sakura também corou, de novo. Queria perguntar para ele como foi mas... Tinha vergonha. Muita vergonha.

- Aposto que você quer saber como foi, né? – Perguntou ele, voltando a olhar para ela.

- Siiim! – Falou, abraçando-o para poder esconder o rosto em sua curva do pescoço, seu rosto começava a arder mais ainda. Não entendia por que estava com tanta vergonha, se quem havia... Era ele. E parecia tão natural como se...

- Eu não fiz só uma vez, Sakura. – Confessou, falando baixinho. – Acho que ela realmente gosta de mim... Sei lá.

- E é bom? – Ela perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Sim, muito. – Respondeu, abraçando-a. – Se você quiser experimentar, pra mim não tem problema nenhum.

Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um soco no peito dele. – Sasuke! Me respeite, está bem? – Pediu com a voz furiosa.

- Sim. – Disse. Mas, uma outra ideia se passou pela sua cabeça. Já havia se imaginado inúmeras vezes... – E te beijar?

- Hã? – Era isso o que ela havia ouvido mesmo? Ele estava pedindo para te beijar? Nem deu tempo dela pensar em uma reposta, pois Sasuke já havia se movido e estava em cima dela, roçando os narizes. Observou-o. Possuía os olhos fechados e sua franja negra se misturava com a sua, rosada. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte em seu peito quando ele lhe roubou mais um selinho, só que, diferente das outras vezes ele não tinha se separado logo em seguida. Ao contrário, permaneceu com os lábios colados, até sentir a mão de Sakura em sua nuca, acariciando seus fios negros.

Sasuke interpretou aquilo como uma permissão para deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo. E, se surpreendeu quando ela tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar-se na boca dele.

Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a língua de Sasuke em contato com a sua. Não que fosse por falta de experiência, mas... Nunca, nunca havia se imaginado beijando seu melhor amigo. Caramba, algo ali estava muito errado. Ele era só um amigo, e até onde sabia, amigos não dão beijos de língua uns nos outros. Mas, se bem que... Sasuke sabia beijar, apesar de ter um pouco mais que quatorze anos, aparentava ter um tanto de experiência no assunto.

Quando uma mão dele deslizou pela cintura, e a outra foi para em sua nuca, seu coração começou a palpitar mais forte ainda; quando começaram a mover as cabeças, ela levou um bofetão da realidade. Apesar de Sasuke beijar muito bem (melhor que o melhor de todos), aquilo que estavam fazendo era muito errado.

Abriu um olhar e, num ato de impulso, deu um bofetão na face de Sasuke. Ele arregalou os olhos quase que doloridos, e, assustado, ergueu a mão até a bochecha, onde havia agora uma marca de mão e alguns dedos avermelhados. – Ai. – Gemeu ele, acariciando o local que ardia. – Por que você me deu um tapa na cara? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Por que você me beijou. – Falou, sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula, arrependida por ter batido com uma força desnecessária no rosto de Sasuke. Observou ele passando a mão no local atingido.

- Então você bate assim em todo mundo que te beija? - Perguntou, saindo de cima dela.

- Não... – Respondeu, suspirando. – É que... Ah, não sei, você é meu amigo e amigos não beijam na boca, mas você é exceção. E eu nunca falei isso, mas eu acho muito estranho o fato de você viver me roubando selinhos, sabe, Sasuke?

Ele sentiu como se mais uma bofetada lhe atingisse. O que havia de mal em selinhos? Será que ela o achava estranho por isso...? Será que ela não gostava?

- As vezes eu tenho impressão de que você se aproveita de mim. – Confessou ela, baixinho. O clima havia mudado completamente. Ele virou de costas, cateado pelo tapa.

Sakura se sentiu culpada. Nunca havia batido na cara de ninguém, e a primeira pessoa que havia dado um tapa havia sido o seu melhor amigo... Mas, caramba, é errado a beijar sem pedir permissão, ou algo do tipo. Por que ela não gostava dele como algo além de amigo, então ela não queria machucar o seu coração. Mas, sabia que o tapa não havia sido a escolha certa.

- Se você não quisesse me beijar, - Começou ele, a voz saía por entre dentes. – que não tivesse tomado a iniciativa. – Terminou, se cobrindo com o edredom. Estava realmente furioso, odiava que lhe batessem. – Na próxima vez que você me der um tapa na cara, levará um com a força redobrada em resposta. – Terminou. Não iria falar mais nada, estava realmente chateado.

Sakura se encolheu do outro lado da cama, diante do tom raivoso dele. E, de certa forma, agora se sentia culpada. Amanhã iria pedir desculpas.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Espreguiçou-se. Havia dormido no pequeno sofá que ficava na lateral da escada. Como seus pais haviam deixado-a dormir ali? Agora, por conseqüência, sua coluna latejava.

Esticou os braços, se alongando, enquanto soltava um bocejo. Depois alongou os pescoço e, por fim, se levantou meio cambaleante pelo sono. Percebeu que ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior, e percebeu como havia estado morta de cansaço quando chegou em casa. Nem botar um pijama quentinho e confortável ela havia botado, havia dormido de calça jeans e uma blusa de gola alta e manga comprida justa.

Subiu as escadas, se apoiando no corredor para não cair. Sempre quando acordava era aquele horror de sempre. Mal humor e desequilíbrio. Pff, queria ser como a sua irmã que acordava bem humorada. Ah, que invejinha tinha dela...

Suspirou, ao chegar na porta do seu quarto. Ótimo, estava tudo arrumadinho como gostava. Olhou no relógio de pulsos – três da manhã! Havia acordado no meio da noite, então, ainda tinha tempo de dormir. Tomou uma longa ducha quente e relaxante, e colocou o melhor dos seus pijamas.

Após deitar-se, soltou um gemido de conforto. Hmmm, finalmente dormiria confortável. Fechou os olhos e começou a adormecer. Mas, logo foi interrompida, pois o telefone de sua cabeceira tocou.

- Ah, cacete... – Xingou, baixinho. – Alô? – Atendeu com a voz carregada de mal humor.

- Alô? Oi, sou da venda de shampoo's Marry e estamos lançando uma nova...

- Vai catar coquinho no asfalto. – Respondeu, desligando o telefone furiosamente na cara da mulher. O que levava uma pessoa a ligar para casa da outra as plenas três horas da manhã? Esse mundo está perdido mesmo...

Quando estava quase dormindo de novo, a campainha soou. Levantou-se furiosa, sem se importar da aparência. Desceu as escadas batendo o pé, e, ao abrir a porta, descobriu que eram os seus pais. Estavam chegando do restaurante a aquela hora...? Huh, o que será que eles haviam feito? Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver as bochechas do homem ligeiramente coradas, os olhos verdes sorridentes... Sua mãe estava pendurada no pescoço dele, com um sorriso safado.

- Hmm... Mamãe safadinha... – Disse, dando um soquinho de leve no ombro dela. – Foi bom, pelo jeito hein? – Comentou. Ela sempre teve a curiosidade em saber se havia sido em uma dessas fugidinhas que eles haviam feito-a. Sabia que havia sido assim que Sakura surgiu, mas ela não sabia como ela tinha surgido. Deixou esse pensamento de lado, e deixou o casal entrar na casa. Espiou para fora e viu, na rua, um garoto alto andando sozinho por entre alguns canteiros. Era novo, deveria ter uns... Quinze anos. Não parecia se importar com o tempo frio.

Parecia morto de sono enquanto olhava para o chão. Mas, deveria estar com uma insônia sem igual. Que, parecia ter atingido ela também. Saiu, e nem ouviu sua mãe perguntar onde iria. Só ouvir ela gemer um 'Ahh... Vamos su-u-bir...'.

Nem queria imaginar o que aqueles dois fariam. Em realidade, estava preocupada com o garoto que andava como um zumbi. Iria falar com ele.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: YOOO AMOREES! Sim, dessa vez eu demorei por que eu sou uma vagabunda –Q Tem gente que sabe o real motivo, eu prefiro não comentar 9.9 /apanha. Bem, espero que tenham gostado ._. Eu fiquei com um pouco de pena do Sasuke, coitado u.u AH, esse capítulo eu tive que dividir em dois, ia ficar muito gigante. É que eu tava escrevendo com a letra no tamanho oito, sabe :D Aí ficou essa coisa imensa ç-ç'

Reviews anônimas:

**Kurara:** Criatura, eu falo com você TODO SANTO DIA! Eu vou te responder por MSN XD

**Julia S.S: **Já que você gosta de capítulos grandes, espero que tenha gostado desse ;) HAUEHAUEHA, Eu gosto da Christina Aguilera ç-ç' HAUEHAUHEUAE, quanto a gravidez... Huh... Eu tinha uma coisa pra contar mas prefiro não comentar :x HAUHEUAHUEAE, A Jane é muito hilária :L Bjks, guya!

**Ray: **Tenho meus motivos para atrasar 9.9 Espero que tenha gostado ~.^

**Hana: **Que bom *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse tb ;P

**Jacke Tequila: **Tem alguns amigos que são mais ousados, como o Sasuke, aushuahsuahs \O/ BJks ;*

**boo: **Que isso, Boo; um dia você vai escrever magnificamente bem! \O/ Bjks ;*

.

Adoro vocês *-*

.

No próximo capítulo:

_Dois anos depois..._


	10. 9 IX

Eu tô cansada de escrever que Naruto não é meu, mas os outros personagens são. Eu acho que eu vou usar o Ctrl C + Ctrl V e-e.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

_Esse também vai pra Mih *0*_

**.**

**.**

**Holanda, Outubro de 1987.**

**.**

Se remexeu na cama, impaciente. Estava fingindo estar adormecida quando viu Sasuke se levantar, trocar de roupa –Ela havia corado naquela hora. Ei, ela não teve culpa!- E descer as escadas. Parecia ainda chateado com ela. Mas o tapa havia meio que surgido de um ato reflexo, ela meio que fez sem querer. Não sabia direito... Só sabia que achava aquilo um pouco errado da parte dele.

Vejo só: Amigos não se beijam uns aos outros, pelo menos era isso o que todos lhe falavam. Mas parecia que Sasuke havia chegado somente para quebrar essa 'regra', o que não era, pensando bem, tão mal... Suspirou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. O que ela havia feito demais? Ta, um tapa não é uma coisa muito normal de se fazer, mas ela definitivamente não conseguiu evitar...

Ah, Sakura, vai dormir! Isso não é hora de filosofar ou refletir sobre ações passadas. O que passou, passou. Ações passadas não são concertadas com ações futuras. Passou, já foi, já era. Mas, e se aquilo danificasse, prejudicasse o futuro de alguma forma? Ações passadas são extremamente importantes para o que virá. Se você fez alguma coisa de errado, essa 'alguma coisa' irá remoer o seu futuro. A 'coisa errada' poderia ser 'o beijo' e o 'tapa'.

Vejamos bem. Se a coisa errada ali havia sido o 'beijo', Sasuke iria continuar fazendo aquilo. Ele adorava fazer coisas erradas, e o próprio havia confessado. Se ele continuasse beijando-a, eles provavelmente iriam se apaixonar um pelo outro, e teriam um futuro repleto de amor e carinho. É, não seria tão mal. A não ser pelo fato de o que ela sentia por ele não passava de uma mera _amizade. _E, bem, no seu ponto de vista, isso não cairia bem. Por que ela sonhava em um dia viver um lindo amor com alguma pessoa que conheceria durante a vida, e não com um amigo.

_Nunca com um amigo. Você poderá destroçar o coração dele quando o amor não der certo._

Franziu o cenho.

_Destroçar o coração quando o amor não der certo._

Aquilo soou tão profundo para ela...

Bem, voltando a sua linha de raciocínio inicial. Se a coisa errada havia sido o 'tapa', então ela pediria desculpas e tudo se resolveria. Tudo ficaria feliz novamente.

Pensando bem, se ela teria de pedir desculpas, então era por que o tapa havia sido errado.

Repassou toda a sua análise na cabeça. Pensando mais bem ainda, o futuro que teriam a partir do beijo parecia ser maravilhoso, parecia ser tão a cara de Sasuke... Como se ele quisesse esse futuro. Epa, como assim 'como se ele quisesse esse futuro'? Se isso fosse verdade, então seria por que ele...

Não...

Ele não podia gostar dela... Não podia gostar dela com algo além da amizade... Não podia...

Ela provavelmente o arrasaria... O destroçaria... Por que ele iria querer namorá-la e ela não. E ela conhecia muitos casos de uma quebra de amizade por causa disso, muitos e muitos casos. Sua irmã havia sido um desses. Está certo que eles namoraram durante um ano até Stephanie dar um basta, dizer que só o namorava por pena. E Sakura presenciou a negação do garoto, a revolta, a tristeza. Esse último foi deprimente. Ainda lembrava de tê-lo visto andar como múmia por Amsterdã.

Realmente, muito deprimente.

Bufou, jogando a franja para trás, enquanto se sentava novamente. Ótimo, seu sono havia ido para as cucuias. Respirou fundo, o cheiro de Sasuke impregnado no ar. Claro, afinal, aquele era o quarto dele.

Coçou a cabeça.

Hm, já que era o quarto dele... Bem, o que havia de mais em uma fuxicadinha? Melhor dizendo, 'em uma exploração'? Sorriu diante a ideia.

Levantou-se da cama, ajeitando a calça de moletom clara. Sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem ao sentir o chão gelado em contato com o corpo quente. Olhou ao redor. Bem... Por onde começaria? Havia uma cômoda escura em frente à cama de casal – É, ele tinha uma cama de casal só para ele –, com muitas gavetas. Em cima dela, somente havia um porta-retratos e um abajur. Forçou a vista no escuro, e concluiu que a foto que havia no porta-retratos era uma da Nonna com ele, ambos sentados na grama. Ela gargalhava, e ele permanecia com uma cara de 'hunf'. Reparou que o cabelo dele estava repleto de ovo com farinha.

É, ele já tomou ovada alguma vez na vida.

Mas bem... O que deveria ter dentro das gavetas? Havia um guarda-roupas no canto do quarto, então as roupas dele provavelmente não estavam ali, na cômoda. Então... O que ele deveria guardar em tantas gavetas? Não havia outra maneira de descobrir além de explorá-la. Sabia que era errado isso que estava prestes a fazer, mas no seu ponto de vista era importante.

Abriu a primeira gaveta de baixo para cima. Completamente vazia. Abriu a segunda. Vazia. A terceira. Vazia de novo. A quarta e a quinta também estavam vazias. Estranho... Sabia que Sasuke não tinha muitos pertences mas não sabia que eram tão poucos. Abriu uma das duas pequenas gavetas. Vazia. Abriu a ultima por fim. Arregalou os olhos, aquela era a única que tinha coisas. E bastante coisas, por sinal.

A pequena gaveta era repleta de –para as outras pessoas- tralhas, mas que para ele, deveria ter um imenso valor sentimental. Afinal, quem em plena sanidade mental guardaria uma pedra suja de terra? Um ioiô quebrado? Uma foto velha?

Foto velha? Foto de quem?

Virou a imagem. Arregalou os orbes. Aquilo não era uma foto, mas sim um desenho. Um desenho de rabiscos tortos e manchados, que retratavam um menino que olhava para as estrelas, o rosto repleto de lágrimas. Dentro de uma nuvem de pensamento, havia a figura de uma mulher, que sorria, junto com um garoto de cabelos compridos. Reparou bem nos fios arrepiados do menino que chorava, nos olhos negros. Quem havia desenhado aquilo? Viu no cantinho da folha um 'S. Uchiha' escrito com letras feias, letra de Sasuke. Ao lado da assinatura havia algo escrito em japonês, chinês... Ela não sabia identificar que idioma era aquele.

Assustou-se. Sasuke havia se desenhado chorando, enquanto olhava para as estrelas? Mas por que? E ele sabia idiomas orientais, é?

Sasuke cada vez a surpreendia mais.

Olhou mais uma vez para o desenho. Parecia pessoal de mais. Guardou-o. Viu um envelope amarelado. A curiosidade não havia deixado aquele passar em branco, pegou-o e o abriu. Era uma carta de três linhas, escrita por uma criança, aparentemente. Estava em inglês. Não resistiu e começou a ler.

"_Mãe, por favor, venha me buscar. Peça para o nee-san, por favor mamãe. Todos os dias meu peito dói muito de saudade de você e do Itachi nee-san. Na escola só tem um garoto que fala comigo. Eles não gostam de mim por que eu sou dois anos adiantado. Meu novo pai me bate muito sem eu fazer nada. Mas eu não choro, por que eu prometi para elas..." _

Acabou aí.

Aquela carta parecia ter sido escrita de alguém desesperado. De uma criança desesperada. Só não acreditava que Sasuke tinha escrito aquilo. Não conseguia imaginá-lo criança escrevendo uma carta daquelas, falando que não chorava por que havia prometido para elas. Elas quem? E nenhuma criança não chorava, é impossível ficar sem chorar na infância. As crianças são muito cruéis, implicam com uma pessoa quando ela é diferente sem se importarem com o que vão falar.

Mas, o que o Sasuke poderia ter de diferente? Ele não é e provavelmente não era feio ou tinha problemas mentais. Não, claro que não. Ele tem o cérebro funcionando corretamente além de ser lindo e quase um gênio. E, ele deveria ser adorado, e não rejeitado. Será que crianças implicam com sotaques? Sasuke sempre teve um sotaque meio estranho... Não, estranho não,_ diferente_ é a palavra certa. Como se ele viesse de uma parte distante do planeta... Sei lá.

Suspirou, guardando novamente aquela carta, iria voltar a se deitar, a não ser por um brilho que chamou a sua atenção. Olhou na gaveta, no cantinho, um anel brilhava tímido com a luz da lua. Pegou-o em mãos. Parecia ser tão frágil... Era tão miúdo... Como se fosse de um bebê. Reparou que no interior dele havia uma escritura em japonês, com a excessão da assinatura.

'Uchiha Mikoto.'

Não acreditou. Aquele anel havia sido a mãe de Sasuke que havia dado-o? Como assim 'Mikoto'? Era um nome em japonês! E era o nome de sua mãe... Por que ele não tinha irmãs, pelo menos na cartinha ele não citou nenhuma. Mikoto Uchiha... Eram os mesmos sobrenomes, e tinha uma pequena

Arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke era japonês?!

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Saiu segurando um guarda-chuva, pois chovia com mais intensidade. A pessoa que andava aparentemente sem rumo havia se sentado no meio fio da calçada, tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça escondida na palma das mãos. Chegou mais perto, e reparou como ele era alto. Tinha o cabelo negro, não sabia se era arrepiado ou não, mas ele estava grudado na nuca, e completamente encharcado. A franja escorria por cima das mãos, molhada. Queria saber qual era a cor de seus olhos, se era verde, azul, cinza, castanho...

Chamou-o.

- Ei.

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Nenhuma dessas cores, eram negros. Negros como a noite que se estendia acima de suas cabeças, como o infinito. Lindos. Absolutamente lindos, como o resto de seu rosto. Lindos como a boca desenhada, como o nariz fino, como o ar de superior.

- Hn. – O sua voz saiu completamente rouca.

Stephanie permanecia em transe. E balbuciou sem pensar.

- Você é lindo... – A voz saiu baixa, quase inaudível.

- Hm? – Perguntou ele, voltando a olhá-la. – Que disse?

- Que você é lindo. – Falou, mais alto. Ela não era como Sakura, ela falava mesmo, sem vergonha e sem medo. Por que ela era mais parecida com sua mãe.

Observou ele piscar, e dar um ligeiro sorriso de canto.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou, voltando a posição inicial. A cabeça enterrada na palma das mãos, o cotovelo apoiado no joelho. Por que ele gostava tanto daquela posição, hein? Parecia tão confortável ali, de baixo da chuva que a cada minuto tomava mais força. Desse jeito, ele ficaria doente.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, segurando o guarda-chuva no meio dos dois para protegê-lo também.

- Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou, olhando para a sua casa na frente.

Ele demorou para responder.

- Sasuke. – Seguido de um suspiro. Levantou a cabeça, jogando a franja comprida para trás. – E o seu?

Sasuke... Sasuke... Ela já tinha ouvido esse nome antes...

Um estalo surgiu na sua cabeça.

Então era ele que era o amigo da sua irmã! Ele era o tão falado Sasuke Uchiha! O garoto que era lindo, mas era chato e anti-social. Só a Sakura que achava ele legal. O garoto que quase havia tacado Jane pela janela. O garoto que praticamente idolatrava Nonna, só que às escondidas. Que havia conseguido conversar decentemente com Neji, que não havia ido com a cara de Tenten. O único que não havia ido com a cara de Tenten.

Ah, ele havia perguntado seu nome, né?

- É, eu acho que você já ouviu falar de mim. Sou a irmã da Sakura. Stephanie.

Sasuke a observou. Ela era linda... Muito linda... Tinha os cabelos compridos que iam até abaixo da cintura. Faziam grossos cachos desde a altura do ombro até o fim. Tinha os olhos verdes, com um contorno amarelado em volta da pupila, o que o destacavam mais ainda. Seu nariz era ligeiramente menos empinado que o de Sakura, sua bochecha tinha o mesmo tom rosado, as mesmas bocas e o mesmo formato de rosto. O que mais diferençavam as duas era que a mais velha tinha o olho mais rasgado, e de uma cor diferente. E as madeixas da mais velha eram onduladas e de um castanho claríssimo, quase loiro, só que ligeiramente rosado. O de Sakura era de um castanho muito rosado, quase rosa. Ele sempre se perguntava como uma pessoa poderia ter o cabelo rosa, mas nunca achava a resposta.

- E você é o melhor amigo dela, né? Você tem... Quantos anos mesmo?

- Quatorze. – Disse. Stephanie reparou nas feições dele, e no ar mais maduro.

- Sério? Você parece ter... sei lá...

- Dezesseis?

- É, por ai. Você parece ser tão maduro, né? E você é muito bonito, acho que é essa sua beleza que faz você parecer mais velho. Uma vez eu ouvi em algum lugar falarem que olhos escuros envelhecem a pessoa... Acho que é isso que acontece com você, sei lá. Ah é, eu tenho dezessete anos. A pirralha falou que amanhã eu faço dezoito?

- Não.

- Pois é, né, amanhã é meu aniversário. Eu vou fazer uma festa, né, mas, sei lá. Eu to ansiosa, sabe, eu acho que eu vou acompanhar uma turnê, mas sairia muito caro e...

Meu Deus! Ele pensou. Como ela fala!

-...Por que você é tão calado?

Sasuke a olhou. Iria pensar em uma resposta, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Deus! Como seu olho é preto!

Ele assentiu.

- É lente?

Ele negou.

- Meu Deus! Seu cabelo também é tããão preto!

Ele assentiu.

- Você pintou?

Ele negou.

- Fale alguma coisa! – Ela pediu, sorrindo. Poxa, queria ouvir a sua voz...

- Você fala demais.

Stephanie estalou em gargalhada, e Sasuke permaneceu sério olhando para ela. O que tinha de engraçado no que ele havia dito? Havia comentado que ela fala _muito_, o que não era mentira. E por que ela ria tanto?

Não conseguiu ignorá-la, e admitiu para si mesmo que nunca havia ouvido uma gargalhada tão gostosa de se ouvir. E ele começou a sentir vontade de rir junto quando viu lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas rosadas. O sorriso de canto foi inevitável.

Mas de repente, ela parou de rir, ficando séria novamente. E isso fez com que Sasuke risse, mostrando os destes. Só um pouco, mas riu. Caramba, ela era doida. Começava a rir _do nada_ e parava _do nada. _Havia gostado dela. Muito, muito mesmo.

- Bem... – Ela começou, mas logo foi interrompida.

- Você é hilária. – Ele falou, se ajeitando para olhá-la melhor. Ela sorriu para ele, mostrando os dentes, e as covinhas. Sasuke já estava encantado, embora sua expressão não denunciasse isso. O fato é que ele se encantava pelas pessoas como ela muito fácil, ou como a Nonna, que o ouvia, ou o deixava sozinho quando precisava.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou, com os ombros encolhidos. Era impressão dele ou ela estava corando. É, ela estava corando. E aquilo parecia tanto com Sakura! Corar a toa... E ele amava isso.

- Hm. – Falou, olhando para a casa de dois andares na sua frente. Era muito parecida com a de Nonna, só que a que ele via agora tinha dois andares, a de Nonna tinha três. Enfim, viu a irmã de Sakura sair dela, então era por que provavelmente ela morava ali.

- Eu sei que você quer perguntar se eu moro nessa casa. Sim, é meio evidente, não? Eu moro ali junto com a pirralha e os meus pais.

Sasuke estreitou a sobrancelha.

- Por que você a chama assim?

- De pirralha? – Ela estreitou os orbes. Observou-o assentir. – Por que ela é uma pirralha! Ela é muito chata, me cutuca quando eu fico estressada, fica me obrigando a fazer os deveres de matemática pra ela, fica me dedurando para a mamãe... E, toda vez que eu quero sair, ela quer ir junto, quando meu namorado vai lá pra casa, ela fica perto, fazendo plantão! Isso não são motivos?

Ela o olhou, esperando uma resposta, mas percebeu que ele havia voltado a pose inicial, com o rosto enterrado nas palmas das mãos. Parecia estar longe, pensando em alguma coisa que provavelmente o fazia muito mal. E deveras, estava. Por que tudo o que ela falou que a Sakura fazia com ela, era exatamente o que ele fazia com seu irmão, e aquela saudade que nunca passava voltou. Ele já estava cansado daquilo. Ele sabia que raramente algum dia voltaria a vê-los (sua mãe e seu irmão), então ele _só _queria lembrar deles sem se sentir mal, queria recordar os momentos em família com um sentimento de felicidade, mas, só conseguia recordar com um sentimento de dor.

- Você está bem? – Ouviu ela perguntar.

Ele assentiu, se levantando. A chuva já havia parado, e ela se sentia um pouco tonta devido ao mormaço que começava a fazer. Esse tempo doido de Amsterdã fazia mal para ela, as vezes. Ele ficou de pé ao seu lado, ela reparou como ele era alto.

- Você mede quanto? – Ela perguntou.

- Um e setenta e alguma coisa, não lembro. – Disse sincero.

- Acho que é um e oitenta.

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Agora deve ser quase isso. – Falou, andando em direção ao caminho que ele tinha vindo.

- Hey! - Ela chamou, observando ele começar a andar. – Você já está indo? Eu perdi meu sono! Com quem eu vou conversar agora?

Ele a olhou. – Está tarde, não acha? – Sua voz saiu calma, quente e suave, o que fez com que surgisse um arrepio na espinha dela.

- Er... Um pouco... Mas, você não parece estar com sono.

- Mas eu estou. – Disse, olhando para o chão. Logo em seguida, ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o céu. Ela observou o vendo balançar lentamente os fios negros. Logo em seguida, ele abriu os olhos, fitando o céu. – E além disso... Está sem estrelas hoje. – Disse, voltando a andar.

Stephanie não entendeu, mas percebeu que ele gostava de apreciá-las. E, assim como a sua irmã, não havia visto um menino antipático e insuportável como Tenten alegara, mas sim um menino reservado, introvertido, e, lá no fundo, enxergou um pouco de timidez. Mas, apesar das poucas palavras, ele era um tanto encantador. Por que seu jeito de se movimentar, e seu sotaque era absolutamente magnífico.

Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça. Ficou imaginando como seria abraçá-lo. Sakura dizia que era ótimo, "súúúúúpeeer relaxante. Não sei como um abraço pode relaxar mas o dele sim. Hm, quando você tiver a oportunidade, 'rouba' um abraço dele. Você vai gostar, e ele não se importa".

Não sabia por que, mas teve a ligeira impressão de que Sakura abusava dele. Talvez por que ele era um menino-homem muuuuuuito lindo e _quente._ Ou por que ele era grande, e tinha um sorriso amigável, apaixonante e que mostrou ser raro. Muito raro, vindo dele.

Viu-o dobrar a esquina, e um vendo quente bater no seu rosto. Retirou o casaco, havia ficado abafado de um segundo para o outro. Fez um coque desconjuntado, e prendeu com o próprio cabelo. Mas, o que mais havia chamado a sua atenção foi o par de olhos cor de ébano, lindos, grandes, pretos, e tristes. Esse último o tornava ainda mais tentador.

Mas ele havia ido embora.

Suspirou, e entrou na sua casa. Só esperava vê-lo novamente. _Sasuke_. Nunca mais esqueceria esse nome.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

O dia amanheceu com um lindo sol, e passarinhos cantando perto da janela. Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Tonta por que ainda estava despertando. Mas nem deu tempo de se sentir desperta o suficiente, tomou um susto ao ver Sasuke abraçando sua cintura de um jeito muito... Muito íntimo. E ela sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte contra as costelas quando mexeu as pernas, e sentiu as dele entrelaçadas nas suas.

E sentiu um susto ao ouvir a voz dele perto de sua orelha.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca.

Sakura sorriu, e tentou se levantar, mas ele impedia.

- Me deixa sair. – Pediu. – Quero escovar os dentes.

- Não quer saber quantas horas são? – Perguntou, encostando a sua bochecha na dela. Sakura permaneceu calada. – Duas da tarde.

Sakura tossiu.

- Eu dormi tudo isso? – Perguntou, a voz aguda. Sasuke sorriu.

- Uhum. E eu não dormi nenhum minuto. – Disse, e suspirou logo em seguida. Sakura então se tocou das olheiras que rondavam os olhos dele. E do olhar de cansaço. Ficaram um minuto em silencio. –Sakura. – Sua voz estava mais séria agora. Ela sentiu ele se afastar dela.

- Hm?

- Eu deixei você mexer nas minhas coisas? – Perguntou, a voz macabra. Sakura tomou um susto, literalmente. Como ele sabia...? – Eu _sei_ quando alguém meche nas minhas coisas, principalmente naquela gaveta.

Sakura engoliu a seco.

- Anda, me responde. Eu deixei você mexer nas minhas coisas?

- N-não mas foi sem querer!

Sasuke se levantou, enquanto se alongava. Logo em seguida, a olhou. Sua franja cobria seus olhos.

- Sakura, vai ter a vingança.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

**.**

**Holanda, Fevereiro de 1989.**

**.**

Dois anos depois. Muita coisa havia mudado nesses dois anos, tanto fisicamente como em outros termos. Os dois que mais haviam sofrido mudanças eram Sasuke e Sakura. Por que eles desenvolveram absurdamente, no rosto e no corpo. E todos estavam mais lindos e mentalmente maduros, com exceção de uma criatura.

A nossa adorável Tenten.

**--**

O dia não estava lindo, mas sim nublado, ameaçando cair uma chuva. Mas mesmo assim, Tenten se recusava a ficar em casa. E quando todos queriam ficar em casa e ela queria sair, sobrava para Neji. Ele normalmente era arrastado por ela para todos os lugares. E ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que foi parar em um banheiro feminino de uma boate GLS, em que ela havia ido por culpa da "curiosidade que estava me matando". Detalhe, ele foi vestido com um vestido de lantejoula rosa. Bem justinho.

Suspirou, enquanto remava. Olhou para frente, e admirou Tenten comer e se sujar de chocolate. Olhou para os lados. Eram os únicos que estavam andando de barco no canal de Amsterdã as dez horas da manhã, com o tempo nublado. Olhou para o fundo do barco. Estava cansado de ficar remando, e Tenten parecia estar looonge...

Contentou-se em ficar calado e remar.

Mas Tenten estava sisuda, concentrada em alguma coisa. Provavelmente se lembrando da patada que tomou do recente ex-namorado.

E ele não queria ficar calado.

Viu-a levar mais um bombom a boca.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Disse. Observou Tenten começar a rir, e enfiar mais um bombom na boca. Logo em seguida, ficou quieta de novo. Um silêncio se instalou, e só era quebrado pelo barulho da água se movendo junto com o remo, que empurrava o barco.

...

- Esse está mais legal. – Disse, completando com um sorriso. Ela sorriu de novo e ficou séria. – Por que está assim, Tenten?

A morena o olhou.

- Assim como...? – Falou, e pigarreou logo em seguida. Estava ainda muito rouca, sua voz quase não saía. Isso que dava ficar gritando com o seu ex-namorado, mãe, pai, melhor amiga, melhor amigo, e a melhor amiga da amiga de sua mãe. E sua professora de matemática, o professor de química, sociologia, robótica e no curso de inglês.

Hm, talvez ela estivesse _ligeiramente_ estressada.

- Distante... Triste... Você ainda não me ofereceu aquele bombom especial do seu jeito, né? "Você não vai querer o bombom, né?" – Disse, no final imitando a voz dela. Observou o sorriso dela aparecer novamente, e dessa vez um pouco menos forçado.

- Hm... É por que... Você sabe, né... Aquele vagabundo... – Falou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. Ainda não se conformava em ter visto seu ex-namorado beijando outra. Bem na frente dela!

- Não se preocupe, Tenten. Ele foi apenas mais um que está se aproveitando de você; não ligue para esse tipo de pessoa.

Ela assentiu, enxugando com o dorso da mão a lágrima que ameaçava cair. Neji parou de remar, e a olhou. Ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. E começou a chorar baixinho.

- Não chore, Tenten. – Pediu, sem poder se aproximar. Se o fizesse, provavelmente o barco afundaria. – Aquele idiota não merece as suas lágrimas...

- ELE ME TRAIU! – Gritou, inconsolada.

- Se ele te traiau, era por que você era muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele. – Disse. Ela parou de soluçar, e, em seguida, olhou para ele.

- Verdade...? – Disse, e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Sim. – Disse, se sentindo um pouco melhor por ela ter se animado um pouco. Viu-a enfiar mais um chocolate na boca, e imaginou como ela e o ex-namorado comiam aquele chocolate.

Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando o pensamento.

- Acho que já podemos voltar, né? – Falou ela, enquanto mastigava o último bombom da caixa.

Neji assentiu, e remou o barco na direção contrária.

Meia hora depois, eles já tinham saído do barco, e decidido dar uma volta pelo quarteirão e visitar Sakura, que havia quebrado a perna. E o gesso ainda estava mole, por isso ela não podia sair de casa. Então, como os pais dela estavam viajando na Itália como uma segunda lua-de-mel e sua irmã vivia longe o dia inteiro, Sasuke e Jane ficavam com ela.

E Tenten sabia que Sakura amava muito isso.

Sorriu, atravessando a rua com Neji.

Iria acabar com a carga de todas as canetas rabiscando o gesso dela, iria se divertir muito.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Ufa =.= Não tenho muita coisa a falar, espero que tenham gostado õ/

...

Ah, é, me desculpem pela demora, sei que sou vagabunda

_Reviews anônimas:_

**Julia S.S:** Sakura foi meio... Idiota, er... :/ Foi só um tapinha, não estragou o rosto dele u-u Jane é uma comédia XD Eu demorei, e espero que tenha valido a pena õ/ Bjks ;*

**Hana:** Hehe, pronto, continuei ._. Espero que tenha gostado õ/ Bjks ;*

**guns and mia's:** Adoro pianos também *--* Eu demorei mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo \o/

**Tequila: **

**Kurara:** não não E não.

**Booh-chan:** Obg *-*Espero que tenha gostado da continuação! \o/

--

Bjks, povo! \O/


	11. 10 X

Naruto não é meu, mas os outros personagens são.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Capítulo com música *-* Quando aparecer o '**xx' **peço para que todos ouçam - **http: // www . youtube . com / watch? v= FUgu2URDXbY&NR =1** (não se esqueçam de retirar os espaços). Se você não quizer ouvir, ok. Mas eu vou avisando que a parte mais legal  
(na minha opinião) desse capítulo vai ficar sem sentido.

**.**

**. **

**Tenten POV**

**.**

**Holanda, Fevereiro de 1989.**

**.**

Sim, tinha algo muito estranho naquela casa. Muito mesmo.

Não é lá muito normal você chegar na casa dos Lynnie (Sim, Lynnie. Todo mundo esquece esse sobrenome, e só chamam de "os Haruno" ou "McCguare", mas esquecem do bendito Lynnie. Justo o mais bonito. Tsk.) e dar de cara com esse clima tão... tão... Sinistro. Normalmente, quando você começa a andar pelo jardim da Steh, você começa a sorrir. A energia daquela família é uma coisa de louco.

Mais anormal ainda é você ter de tocar a campainha pra entrar na sala. Normalmente, ela fica aberta pros íntimos, e eu sou uma íntima. Eu e o Neji somos. Pois bem, eu tive que tocar a campainha, e ainda demoraram para atender. Quando ela se abriu, dei de cara com Steh. Ela estava com o cabelo preso por uma piranha, e usava um short mínimo cinza. Era estranho eu vê-la em casa, por que ela sempre, _sempre_ está fora de casa. Quando não está trabalhando, está estudando. Quando não está estudando, está ensaiando com a banda. Quando não está com a banda, está viajando. Ou seja, eu só a vejo de seis em seis meses. Quando a vejo. Eita garota pra ficar longe de casa.

Voltando ao assunto, eu estava indo para a casa de Sakura pelo fato de lá ter ar-condicionado central. Sim, os pais dela eram ricos o suficiente para ter em casa. Ê, vida boa essa, hein? Eu mal tinha um ventilador de teto, e ela tinha ar-condicionado central. Esse mundo é realmente muito injusto.

Nós entramos na casa, e eu logo me joguei no sofá. Claro, aquele sofá grande, macio, aconchegante...

- Acho bom você sair desse sofá. – Disse Steh, se aproximando de mim. – Você e o Neji, se não vou acabar apelidando esse móvel como "cantinho da orgia". – Falou, se sentando na poltrona que ficava do lado do sofá. Eu não havia entendido o porque do "cantinho da orgia". Sasuke e Sakura não davam nada além de um simples selinho, e mesmo assim, muito de vez em quando.

- Mas o Sasuke e a Sakura são bem comportados... – Falei, pensativa. Mas, o olhar de "tem certeza?" que a Steh me lançou denunciava o contrário. Tááá bom, eles não eram comportados. Eu devia admitir. Eu já havia pego os dois quase fazendo um filho no quarto dele, na casa da Nonna. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente da mão dela na bunda dele. Sakura tinha cara de santa, mas era mais "arteira" que eu. Por isso que eu (e a Holanda inteirinha) falamos que "As santinhas são as piores".

- Afinal, o que eles fizeram? E por que a porta estava trancada? – Perguntou o Neji, sentado na outra poltrona ao lado da Steh.

- Eles estavam quase trepando aí. – Falou, apontando para onde eu estava deitada. – E eu tranquei a porta por que uns garotos aí tarados começaram a me atacar enquanto eu regava as minhas lindas flores. – Falou, olhando as unhas compridas. - Meu Deus, eu preciso, não, eu _necessito _de uma manicure. Urgente.

Ai, ai... Essas meninas tão dondoquinhas... Na minha casa não tem essa frescura de manicure não, sou eu que faço a minha unha. No maior sacrifício, mas eu faço. E eu no final sempre tenho alguns bifes arrancados. Não, bifes não, é um boi inteiro logo.

Vimos a Steh se levantar, e andar em direção à escada. Neji não tirava o olho do enorme traseiro dela. Por que homens são assim, tão idiotas? E eu sou muito mais o meu. Ta, o dela é maior, bem maior, mais quem se importa? Eu não me importo.

- Fecha a boca se não vai começar a babar aí na poltrona. – Falei, virando o rosto. Ele ficou constrangido. Coitadinho.

- E eles estão no quarto da pirralha. – Falou Steh, enquanto subia as escadas. – Tomem cuidado para não presenciar nenhuma cena... Para maiores de idade. – Completou.

Não dei bola para o que ela falava, Somente subi as escadas. Percebi que Neji não vinha atrás de mim.

- Neji, vêm, sobe! – Chamei, me virando.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, vou malhar, vou sair daqui. Sinto cheiro de discussão no ar. – Disse, já abrindo a porta de vidro da sala. Poxa, ele nem me deu um tchauzinho. Nem um tchauzinho se quer! Hunf, pão-duro.

Terminei de subir os degraus, e me dirigi até a porta do quaro de Sakura, que estava encostada. Espiei pela fresta da porta, ela deitada em cima dele que estava deitado em um pequeno sofá que tinha na cabeceira da cama de casal dela. Sakura estava usando e abusando daquele corpo lindo, esbelto e gostoso que Sasuke tinha no auto de seus quase dezesseis anos. É, meus amigos, a ela não tão burra não.

Vi ela cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dele. E Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Qual é o garoto da vez? – Perguntou. O clima de amizade colorida foi aos chãos junto com o meu queixo.

Sakura estava namorando!

De novo!

Desse jeito ela vai ficar com uma fama...

- Como assim "qual é o garoto da vez"? Do jeito que você falou, até parece que eu sou namoradeira. – Falou chateada, se sentando.

- E você é. – Falou, também se sentando.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou no ar.

- Aposto que eu não namorei mais meninos do que você transou com as meninas.

- Eu transei com quatro, e você?

- Eu não transei com ninguém! – Falou, olhando-o indignada.

- Tsk, com quantos meninos você namorou? – Se corrigiu.

- Ah... – Seu olhar estava vago. – Sete. – Murmurou.

É, a Sakura não era nenhuma santa não. Ela dava muuuuuito trabalho para os pais dela, e para a irmã, que se encarregava de expulsar os meninos. Sasuke bufou, deitando novamente no sofá. Sakura também bufou.

- Mas – Ela começou. – Isso não quer dizer que eu seja namoradeira... Quero dizer, sete namorados em quatro anos não é muito. Na verdade, minha mãe era bem pior que eu. Caramba, ela engravidou da Steh com dezesseis anos! – Ela falou, erguendo as mãos no ar. Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Dessa história eu já sabia, o pai e a mãe da Sakura não agüentaram e acabaram fazendo besteirinhas antes do tempo, sem camisinha. O resultado foi a Stephanie.

Até que não havia sido uma coisa tããão mal, sabe... Depois que a Steh nasceu, eles se apaixonaram mais ainda e cinco anos depois a tia Ane engravidou da Sakura. Se eles não tivessem engravidado da Sakura, não teriam posto ela numa escola por que ela não existiria. Se não tivessem posto ela na escola, ela não teria me conhecido. Se não tivesse me conhecido, essa família nunca iria saber o significado de "beleza".

Brincadeira (risos).

Não havia percebido que a Sakura havia começado a gritar com ele.

-... E EU NÃO ADIMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM DE MIM! – Ela fechava os olhos e gritava com fúria, enquanto ele permanecia com os olhos tranqüilos.

- Eu não sei por que você está gritando comigo se eu não gritei com você. – Falou tranqüilo, pouco se lixando para a veia estourada na testa gigante da Sakura.

- E eu não sei por que você está me chamando de... de... Sabonete. – Percebi que ela lutava pra conter o choro. E ele nem parecia ligar. Sasuke era tranqüilo de mais para o meu gosto, estranho demais. Quando ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ele não fazia. E quando ele não tinha ele também não fazia!

Vai entender.

E lá estava de novo o silêncio constrangedor...

... Até a Sakura quebrar.

- Eu te odeio. – Sussurrou entre dentes, para logo em seguida pegar as suas muletas e sair andando desajeitada porta a fora, de raiva. E ela passou direto por mim, sem nem ligar para a espiã aqui.

- É impressão minha ou ela estava prestes a chorar? – Murmurei para mim mesma. E então, olhei para o garoto sentado no sofá com um olhar perdido. Pelo visto, Sasuke havia saltado alguma coisa que não deveria e que eu não ouvi. Sakura iria ficar beeeem chateada com ele por um bom tempo, se ele havia chingado-a ou algo do gênero... Ê, Tenten sua anta, por que você não foi prestar a atenção nessa hora da discussão?

**xx **Um barulho de acústico me desconcertou. Um barulho de guitarra e de caixa de som no máximo também. E vinha do quarto da Steh. E isso não era momento para rock. Ela sempre tocava músicas em momentos importunos.

Andei até a porta do quarto dela, e a abri. Eu simplesmente amava a música que tocava, e que ela dançava junto, imitando com as mãos uma bateria imaginária. Que, logo trocou por uma guitarra. Era simplesmente a melhor música que existia.

Adentrei no quarto dela, começando a cantar aquele som magnífico. – _Cha! – E _imitávamos a guitarra.

- _Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games – _Me posicionei ao seu lado, começando a coreografia que havíamos inventado para essa música. Lá lá lá.

- _We are people that can find, whatever you may need – _E dançávamos muuuuuuito, claro, ela era professora de dança também, e eu, aluna. Adoro essa garota!

- _In_ _the jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring to your __sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-knees, kness._ – Há, nada como um bom de um hard rock para acalmar os nervos.

Nem percebi que Sasuke nos observava pela porta. Que se dane ele. Pelo menos ele sabe como se dança agora. E ele gritava alguma coisa em meio ao som no máximo. Hmpf, não importava o esforço que ele fizesse, a gente nunca iria ouvi-lo, por que, música nos deixa em transe. E esse é o nosso lema. – _And you're very sexy girl, that's very hard to please, you can taste the bright lights, but you won't get them for free._

Não percebi também que a Sakura adentrava a porta esbarrando pelo Sasuke, como se ele nem estivesse ali. Ela era outra amante de Guns N Roses, e a gente não podia fazer nada quando uma pessoa ouvia uma música que adora e que fez coreografia e tudo para ela, mudar de gosto musical. Apesar de tudo, eu sabia que o Sasuke também era amante de rock. Mas ele estava com a testa franzida, quase que como por raiva. Eita, andou faltando as aulas de holandês, Tenten?

- Eu queria dançar! – Ouviu a voz de Sakura, que gritava no seu ouvido. – Mas você, sua idiota, me fez quebrar a perna!

E eu ri. E voltei a cantar.

- _Ya learn to live like na animal in the jungle where we play _– Hm,já havia passado o solo_. - it bring to your __sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-knees, kness. _– E estava chegando a nossa parte predileta! – _So dooooown, so dooooown, so doooooown, YEEEEEEE-E-E-E-E-EEEEE-EAH down! – _Há, maravilha! Agora, vinha a nossa maravilhosa imitação de banda imaginária. Na forma original, a Sakura ficava na bateria, eu na guitarra e a Steh no vocal. Mas como uma das integrantes estava com o pé quebrado...

Agora, era só relaxar e ouvir o resto. Amo muito, muito, essa vida.

E enquanto fazíamos a nossa farra, Sasuke permanecia com a cara de tacho dele. E com uma sobrancelha erguida. Fiz sinal para ele entrar na brincadeira, mas ele negou com a cabeça. Vi Steh chegar perto dele, e puxá-lo pelo braço. Ela começou a rebolar para ele. Coitado, estava ficando vermelho! Eu comecei a rir. A gente começou a pular no ritmo da música, que havia mudado um pouco.

_- You know where you are? – _Perguntei apontando para Sasuke. Ele negou. - _You're in the jungle, baby! __You gonna diiiiiiiiiiie! – _e no "die", Steh pegou a mão dele, colocando perto de sua bunda, se remexendo no ritmo da música.

_- In the jungle, welcome to the jungle…- _O mais devertido era ver a cara da Sakura. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de entrar na nossa farra, mas, não podia. Era tão bom brincar desse jeito...! Mais divertido ainda era ver a Steh dar em cima do Sasuke de brincadeira, e ele entrar no jogo, para a minha surpresa.

- I'm in the sky!¹ – Ele gritou para Steh, e ela sorriu. Sakura o fuzilava com os olhos. A música estava acabando, junto com a minha, a nossa alegria. Por que tudo que é bom dura pouco?

Quando o som acabou, eu me joguei na cama, pedido para a Steh tocar de novo, mas ela negou, desligando o rádio, pegando a mão do Sasuke.

- Logo quando você estava começando a dançar. – Falou com um sorriso, ele retibruiu. Eu sabia que Sakura gostava do Sasuke, sim. Sabia que ela era louca por ele. Em realidade, todos nós sabíamos disso, menos ela própria; e, inconscientemente ela sentia ciúmes dele.

Essa vida é muito difícil mesmo, viu. A energia que eu sentia atrás de mim não era uma das melhores. Quase dava para ver a áurea negra que Sakura emanava. Mas eu não sabia se ela estava daquele jeito por ciúmes, raiva... Ela era uma mente confusa, viu?

- And I'm in the hell². – Falou ela atrás de mim, catando as muletas ao lado de sua cama.

O clima ficou meio... pesado.

O que o Neji deveria estar fazendo agora? Fiquei com vontade de comer chocolate.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Muito bem, vou resumir tudo o que aconteceu depois. Pelo fato de Steh ter dançado daquele jeito... Íntimo com o Sasuke, a Sakura ficou mordida de ciúmes e perguntou por que ele não ficava agarrando a Steh em vez dela. Ele falou por que era _dela_ de quem ele gostava, e não da Steh. Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que houve com a Sakura que ela gritou com ele, falando que não podia, que estava errado. Sasuke também não tinha entendido isso, e perguntou para ela por que ela estava gritando daquela maneira com ele. E o que ela respondeu? _"Não é óbvio? Você está apaixonado por mim!"_

Depois dessa, eu só falo uma coisa: Nossa, Sakura, até que fim!

Mas, essa constatação não deixou tudo mais tranqüilo como a gente pensava, ao contrário, pior. Bem pior.

Por que ficou pior? Bem, a Sakura explicou.

Falou com um bolo na garganta que estava dessa vez verdadeiramente apaixonada pelo menino que ela namorava, e que não queria deixá-lo. E que ela não conseguia vê-lo como algo além de um amigo.

As palavras dela foram sinceras, mesmo. Eu conheço a minha amiga bem o suficiente para saber disso.

Foram tão sinceras que quando ela viu Sasuke estático na sua frente, começou a chorar. E saiu correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas. Eu fui atrás para consolar a minha amiga, mas eu confesso que também quis consolar Sasuke.

Eu acho que... AH, eu não acho nada, eu não vi a reação dele, só saí correndo atrás da Sakura.

Posso dizer não adiantou de nada a minha companhia, por que ela me expulsou do quarto dela e eu tive que ficar ouvindo pela extensão a conversa dela com o seu namorado.

Deprimente.

_"Eu... Eu preciso que você venha aqui..."_ Ela falava soluçando no tele fone. _"Eu p-preciso que vo-ocê me a-ajude..."_

Eu juro, juro que eu estou toda hora tentando compreender esse diálogo.

Ajudar em _que_?

_"Que horas você pode vir aqui?" "Hm, eu estava indo para a aula de hipismo mas hoje eu posso faltar por você." _Sua voz era melodiosa, e simpática. E ele parecia preocupado com ela. _"Eu posso ir agora"._

Silêncio da minha parte.

Coitado do Sasuke!

Tadinho!

Ele não merece isso. Ele não merece conhecer o namorado da pessoa que ele está perdida e completamente apaixonado a mais de 5 anos.

Eu não queria ver ele conhecendo o namorado da Sakura, e por isso, fui embora. Claro, meus amigos, eu não sou louca de ficar naquela casa. Se acontecer alguma coisa, a Steh vai estar lá. Ela é mais velha, ela é madura, ela sabe controlar a irmãzinha dela.

Eu me despedi do povo lá, e fui me encontrar com Neji.

- Menino, depois desse dia que eu tive, eu quero mais é ficar com você. – Falei, já abraçada nele. – É tranqüilo, não é confuso, é lindo, e tem uma família calma, apesar de eu detestar o seu tio.

Ele sorriu, me abraçando também. Não demorou muito para eu esquecer aquele infeliz filho da puta que tinha me traído, Neji havia feito um bom trabalho. É, a gente sempre teve uma amizade colorida.

Ele não demorou para me beijar. Eu amava os seus beijos, tinham gosto de... Chocolate. Chocolate?

- Neji – Chamei, parando de beijá-lo. Ele me olhou. – Você não tem alergia a chocolate?

- Sim. – Respondeu com o cenho franzido.

- Então como sua boca está com gosto de chocolate?

Ele riu.

- Esqueceu que você me dá chocolates anti-alérgicos?

É, eu sou uma anta mesmo. E ele voltou a me beijar. Eu amava demais aquele homem, gente... Amava muito mesmo. Eu vivia grudada com ele, e mesmo assim, não enjoava. Eu acho que o amor é igual a dinheiro – você não enjoa nunca dele e só quer mais!

Bem, durante aquele dia, não aconteceu mais nada demais. Só mais alguns beijinhos e chocolates, e só. O namorado de Sakura havia conversado com o Sasuke, e conseguiram acertar tudo, sem brigas. Mas Sasuke e Jane voltaram para casa da Nonna naquele dia, e ele teve que explicar para ela por que não queria mais ficar lá. O casal-problema ficou uns dois dias sem se ver.

Cinco dias depois, os pais de Sakura voltaram de viajem trazendo presente para todo mundo. Todo mundo mesmo. Eu ganhei chocolate de ouro, Jane ganhou uma pintura de Roma, Nonna ganhou sapatos carérrimos, Neji ganhou chaveiros (ele fazia coleção disso), Stephanie ganhou jóias, muitas jóias, Sasuke ganhou anéis de prata (o que ele adorava) e Sakura ganhou o melhor presente de todos, um cachorrinho.

O mês terminou tranqüilo, eu levei uma suspensão na escola por ter gritado com a professora (foi inevitável! Ela havia me obrigado a ler um texto gigante e eu não quis) e o resto ocorreu tudo bem.

O de interessante mesmo veio depois. No mês seguinte. Mas aí, fica para outro dia.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: Muito bem, gente, eu vou falar rapidinho por que você vão querer me matar pela demora. Ok, mas eu avisei u-u Acontece que eu fiquei mais de mês sem a bendita da Internet, bateu aquela falta de inspiração básica e etc, mas eu postei =D Espero que tenham gostado do POVs da Tenten *3* OK, agora vou responder as reviews anonimas do capítulo passado e a do aviso.

Reviews Anônimas

**boo-chan:** =) Mas você gostou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha compensado a demora o/ Bjks :*

**Tequila: **Comentou sim, rs A minha resposta que não apareceu no FFnet u-u' Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado o/

**Kurara: **Nem respondo ùu

**Julia S.S:** Falaê, xará :D Sinceramente não era a minha intenção dar medo na parte da vingança u-u Mas fazer o que, né :/ HAUEHAUHEUAHUEHAUHEAE, eu ri do "figurante desgramado" xD Não, a Sakura não quebrou a perna por causa do Sasuke, mas sim por causa da Tenten :3 Que bom que gostou do perfil *-* Quanto a sua opinião, você pode dar também na nossa comu, se tiver Orkut, claro =D E a Kurara gostou da sua idéia de eu convencer ela de gostar da Sakura, k E ela disse que vai pensar até (: Me responde uma coisa? Quem não gosta de review grande? É o melhor tipo de review que tem *-* Bjks :*

--

Reviews sempre anima, né? *-*


	12. 11 XI

Naruto não é meu. Ta, e daí? uu'

**.**

**XI**

**.**

**.**

**Holanda, Fevereiro de 1989.**

**.**

- Oi. – Ouviu uma voz até então desconhecida dentro do cômodo. Estava sentado na cama de Sakura, e olhava pela janela distraído. Observava a neve que começava a cair lá fora, pensando em como o clima era louco naquela cidade. A alguns minutos atrás estava bastante abafado. Sasuke se virou para ver uma das piores visões da sua vida.

Sakura entrava abraçada com um rapaz, e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que fazia inveja em Sasuke. Não havia reparado nos olhos avermelhados e inchados dela.

- Sou o Mirk, namorado da Sakura.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para a janela, um pouco irritado.

- Percebi. – Murmurou.

Ouviu Sakura falar. – Mirk, esse é o Sasuke, o meu melhor amigo – Aquilo doeu no fundo da alma de Sasuke. – Espero que vocês se dêem bem. – Terminou, e Sasuke ouviu um barulho de beijo estalado. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sakura saindo do quarto, acenando para ele.

- Prazer Sasuke. – Ouviu Mirk falar, e ele não teve vontade alguma de responder. Por que ele não poderia falar "igualmente", que estaria mentindo.

Mirk permaneceu parado, observando Sasuke com seus olhos azuis escuros. E quando percebeu que Sasuke não responderia, resolveu sentar-se ao seu lado. O Uchiha viu de relance ele sentar ao seu lado. Olharam para a janela.

- Sabe, - Começou Mirk. – Eu não sei ao certo o por quê da Sakura ter me chamado aqui, mas só assim, eu pude te conhecer. – Falou. A neve lá fora havia ficado mais intensa.

- Hn. – Murmurou Sasuke, sem nem olhar para o rapaz. Mirk percebeu que ele era de poucas palavras, Sakura havia alertado-o sobre isso.

- Tenho dezoito anos, e você? – Falou com um sorriso no rosto, vendo como Sasuke ainda não dava nenhum sinal de interesse na conversa. Permaneceram em silêncio por um curto espaço de tempo. Mas, repentinamente Sasuke respondeu com a voz falhando no começo da palavra.

- Quize.

Mirk o olhou espantado.

- Oh, sério? Você aparenta ser da minha idade. – Falou, terminando com um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos azuis sorriam junto com a boca. Sasuke piscou e o olhou de relance. Piscou e voltou a olhar para a janela. – Sabia que a Sakura fala muito de você? Ela vive sonhando com um passeio em que eu vou com ela e você com a sua namorada.

Sasuke sentiu seu estômago revirar. Não se recordava de quantos pedidos de namoro ele já havia recusado por causa dela. Sentia-se um idiota apaixonado por uma menina que não conseguia vê-lo como alguém especial, e de fato isso era verdade.

- Ela também fala que apesar de você e ela serem amigos, ela te vê diferente... – Comentou. Um pequeno e fraco feixe de esperança nasceu no coração já um tanto calejado de Sasuke. Diferente? Diferente como?

-... Como se você e ela tivessem sido irmãos separados na maternidade.

O feixe morreu imediatamente e bruscamente, deixando somente aquele vácuo incômodo.

- E ela fala que não consegue viver sem você, e sem mim, claro. – Falou, sorrindo, e passando as mãos nos fios tão negros quanto os de Sasuke. Tudo o que ele falava parecia piorar mais ainda a situação emocional de Sasuke. O mais novo se sentia oprimido na cama, com medo de falar, por que temia as respostas. Queria perguntar se eles se amavam, ou se era só paixão. Queria perguntar também há quanto tempo, exatamente, eles estavam juntos. Mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Ele não sabia mais o que falar. Eles não sabiam mais o que falar.

- E ela nã...- Foi interrompido bruscamente por Sasuke.

- Eu só espero que você não abuse dela. – Falou o mais novo, se virando para olhá-lo. – E eu espero que você não resolva fazer coisas para maiores de idade. Com ela. – Os olhos azuis do rapaz na sua frente estavam arregalados, e a voz de Sasuke seca. – Se não, você estará fodido. –_ E eu que vou tirar a virgindade que ela se torne mulher __comigo__. _Completou em pensamentos. De fato, esse era o maior desejo dele.

E mesmo sendo três anos mais velho que Sasuke, Mirk engoliu a seco. A voz do mais novo estava assustadora.

- Okay? – Perguntou Sasuke, estendendo a mão em compromisso. Mirk a apertou, sorrindo forçadamente.

Os dois assentiram, e Mirk se levantou, falando. – Eu acho que eu vim aqui só pra te conhecer, não é?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Então eu vou indo. – Falou, se virando na direção da porta. – Até mais.

Quando Mirk já estava no vão da porta, ouviu a voz de Sasuke.

- Só não a faça sofrer. – Ele disse baixo, sem olhar. – Ela não merece.

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio.

_Farei menos que você. _Mirk pensou, fechando a porta.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Depois da breve conversa, Sasuke desmoronou na cama, tampando o rosto com as mãos. Seu coração palpitava fortemente, e o ar fugia de seus pulmões. Ele pressentia que Sakura futuramente iria levar um pé na bunda, depois de ter entregado seu corpo a aquele rapaz. E ele se sentia mal em imaginar Sakura sofrendo.

Estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone. Discou alguns números, e esperou.

- Alô, Nonna? É o Sasuke. ...Não, eu estou bem. A Jane saiu com as amigas dela. N... Não. Não. Nonna, eu vou passar aí para pegar as chaves da sua casa, okay? Quero ir embo... Não, eles ainda não chegaram de viajem. Porque eu quero. Não... É. Okay. Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas e as da Jay e eu passo aí. – E desligou o telefone.

Iria finalmente voltar para casa, para o seu quarto, para o piano. Deu uma forte inspirada e expirada, e se levantou da cama, caminhando em direção ao espelho. Olhou a marca de unha perto do olho, onde Sakura sem querer havia arranhado. E sorriu.

Já havia arrumado a sua mochila e a mala de Jane, e já estava saindo de casa quando ouviu alguém.

- Hey! – Era Sakura. – Onde você está indo?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Para a casa de Nonna. – Sua voz era quase um sussurro.

- Mas meus pais nem chegaram de viajem...! – Falou Sakura, os olhos tristes.

- Eu sei.

- Então não vá... Por favor... – Sua voz falhara no final. – Não quero ficar só com a minha irmã aqui, ela não me ajuda, nem...

- Enquanto eu estive aqui, você praticamente me desprezou. – Falou, olhando para o jardim na sua frente. – Você só me procurava quando queria descer as escadas ou...

- Mentira! – Levantou uma das mãos que seguravam a muleta, em protesto. – Eu também te procurava quando eu precisava pegar alguma coisa no guarda...

- Nem termina de falar, okay? – Falou, áspero. – Eu só quero que... – Ele olhou para o céu. -...Esquece. – Desistiu de falar, se virando e fechando a porta.

Sakura permaneceu estática, sem saber o que fazer.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Havia chegado em casa com a enorme mala laranja da Jane, e a sua pequena mochila de costas. Jogou as coisas em cima do sofá, e correu para o quarto, para se despir logo e entrar de baixo da ducha. Tudo o que ele estava precisando naquele momento era de um bom e relaxante banho. Só assim ele conseguia pensar no mal que estava fazendo a si mesmo ao ficar ao lado de Sakura, durante todo o tempo. A cada segundo que se passava, ele ficava mais e mais encantado por ela, apesar das patadas, das coisas horríveis que ela falava, e das rejeições. Esse último era o pior.

Pegou o xampu que estava na sua frente, e se lembrou do dia em que fora comprá-lo, duas semanas atrás. Sakura ira com ele, e não deixara ele escolher.

"Pense bem, Sasuke. Você é um menino, e meninos não entendem de beleza. Deixa comigo." E logo em seguida, ela havia passado as mãos nos fios negros cujo se deparara com vários nós e pontas duplas. Depois disso, ela ficou horrorizada, e usou todos os seus argumentos para convencê-lo de ir ao seu cabeleireiro. "Aaaaah qual é, Sasuke! Ele é um gayzinho tãããão simpático!" Mas, depois de muito esforço, ele havia se sentado totalmente contra a vontade na poltrona prateada do Lee.

O cabeleireiro havia falado que ele precisava de uma hidratação profunda e corte. E havia perguntado se ele conhecia algo chamado escova. Sasuke negou, dando um sorriso de canto. Depois, Lee desembaraçara os fios negros com as mãos, e fizera uma hidratação. Ainda com os fios molhados, Sasuke se olhava no espelho, enquanto Lee penteava com um pente fino, e cortava as pontas. Todas as pontas. Muitas pontas. Depois de quase meia hora, o corte estava finalizado. E Sasuke imediatamente despenteou a obra feita por Lee, e estranhou os fios uns quatro dedos mais curtos. Sua franja não era mais a mesma. Antes estava no comprimento de seu queixo, agora mal passava das sobrancelhas.

E ele ainda estranhava os fios cortados.

Pegou o xampu, espremeu na palma das mãos o líquido consistente rosa (seu xampu era de morango! Culpa da riquinha.) e passou nos fios negros. Sorriu quando a imagem de Sakura apareceu na sua mente. E o sorriso morreu ao se lembrar do rapaz de dezoito anos, fios negros e olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano em uma tempestade.

Seu cérebro já tão conturbado formou a imagem de Sakura chorando, sofrendo, e do rapaz sorrindo amargamente. Seu coração se espremeu. Ele iria _matar _Mirk se ele fizesse alguma coisa a Sakura. _Matar._ Por que ele se sentia na obrigação de protegê-la. E a ideia de ver Sakura namorando um menino três anos mais velho que ela o atormentava. Por que, na verdade, o que Sasuke sentia por Sakura não era paixão, era...

- ... Amor... – Sua voz era um sussurro. Abaixou a visão para os pés, triste. - ... Eu... a... a... a-amo... – Confessou para o nada, com um aperto no coração e a voz estrangulada, triste, muito triste por saber que não era correspondido. Seus olhos estreitos de tristeza miravam a parede, sem nada ver. Permaneceu ali, parado, nu e com o cabelo repleto de espuma, sentindo a água morna cair em suas costas e passear por suas nádegas, por mais de hora. Quando terminou o banho, se enxugou e foi para o seu quarto. Queria dormir, desde que ira para a casa de Sakura quando os pais dela estavam viajando, ele não conseguiu dormir direito, pois a mesma sempre inventava saídas de última hora, brincadeiras ou alguma coisa paralela. Mesmo ela estando com a perna quebrada.

Já deitado na cama, devidamente aquecido e vestido, ele sentiu uma moleza incrível e um mal estar enorme. Mesmo com casaco e edredom, ele sentiu um frio intenso invadindo seu corpo grande já todo encolhido. Talvez a pressão dele estivesse caindo. Desmaiou deitado na cama.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Nonna chegou em casa, e estranhou as malas estranhamente jogadas no sofá. Sabia que Sasuke era muito organizado e odiava bagunças, então por que toda aquela algazarra?

Alguma coisa deveria estar errada.

Subiu com pressa as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, depois mais dois lances de escada que levavam ao terceiro. Abriu a porta do quarto dele, e o viu deitado de lado na cama com os braços caídos na lateral, e com a boca fechada. Seus olhos não estavam completamente fechados, o que mostrava somente a parte branca de seus olhos. Aproximou-se dele, encostando a mão em sua testa.

- Como está gelado! – Falou, se preocupando. Sasuke não estava dormindo, ele não dormia assim. Ela sempre o observava, e todas as noites ele dormia de lado, com as mãos em baixo do rosto e a perna ligeiramente encolhida. Ele parecia estar desmaiado.

Teria que fazer o teste para comprovar. Pegou o braço dele e jogou para cima, que caiu no rosto desfalecido.

- Ah meu Deus... Ah meu Deus... – Falou, dando tapas na cara dele, para ele acordar. Não adiantou muito. – Acorda, Sasuke, acorda. – Falou, a voz firme, os tapas se intensificando. A face mais pálida que o normal começava a ficar avermelhada. – Droga! – Resmungou, se levantando para ir pegar a garrafa de álcool. Quando voltou, despejou rapidamente o líquido nas mãos, e colocou para ele cheirar. Nesse momento a campainha tocou. Nem ligou, pois a porta estava aberta. E Sasuke continuava sem reação.

- Acorda! – Falou com sua voz já alterada, dando um tapa mais forte que os outros. Deu outro com a mesma intensidade. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava desmaiado, se estivesse a muito, poderia estar em coma... Mas por que, exatamente ele desmaiou?

Não percebeu que quem chegava na sua casa era a causadora de seus problemas.

- Nooonna? – Ouviu a voz de Sakura lá de baixo, tremida. – Onde você táá?

- No quarto de Sasuke! – Gritou de volta. Logo Sakura já entrava no quarto. Nonna não viu, mas os olhos de Sakura já estavam encharcados ao ver o Sasuke desmaiado. Nonna batia com força no rosto dele, deixando várias marcas avermelhadas.

- Pára de bater nele, Nonna! Pára! – Mais um tapa. - Pára! – E outro. - PÁRA! – Gritou por fim.

Nonna parou imediatamente.

- Ele ta acordando, poxa! – Sakura gritou, vendo Sasuke ofegar. Ele abriu os olhos, ainda sonolentos, enquanto balbuciava algo. Sua língua parecia estar enrolada, com um nó que impedia de sua voz sair.

- Eu ava s... nhano, ãe... – Murmurou, olhando para Nonna. – Ava... An... Eu... – Ele tentava falar, sem sucesso.

Nonna permanecia assustada, com o coração na boca. Mesmo sendo médica, nunca tinha visto alguém demorar tanto para acordar de um desmaio. Sakura ao seu lado, engolia as lágrimas de desespero. O moreno ainda tinha dificuldade para focalizar os olhos.

Nonna tentou sentá-lo, mas ele ainda não tinha equilíbrio na coluna, e por isso, despencou para a frente, em cima de Nonna.

Ele já estava um pouco mais recuperado, e sentado na cama. Ele olhava para Nonna, aparentemente chateado, massageando a bochecha, murmurando alguma coisa.

- Por que... Você me acordou? – Perguntou, olhando para ela. Sua voz ainda um pouco morta. – Eu estava sonhando... Tão bom... – Lamentou, abaixando a cabeça. – Preciso... Dormir... – Falou, soltando um bocejo.

- Não, não, levanta a cabeça! – Pediu Sakura, tentando levantar o corpo pesado. Mas já era tarde, ele havia adormecido. Só adormecido.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

- O que você fez dessa vez? – Perguntou Nonna, encarando um Sasuke adormecido, mas dirigindo a palavra para Sakura.

- Eu? Nada. Acho que foi só mais um pico de pressão. – Comentou, tentando parecer tranqüila, enquanto fechava os grandes orbes, com a voz trêmula.

- Como assim? – Nonna perguntou, estreitando os orbes azuis. Sakura a olhou.

- Ele tem uma pressão baixa absurda, descobrimos isso quando uma vez ele desmaiou em cima de mim, enquanto eu descia a escada. No dia estava... Hm, não me recordo bem, mas acho que estava quatro por cinco, alguma coisa assim. Ele quase bateu as botas, sério mesmo. – Falou, olhando janela afora. Nonna ficou em silêncio, olhando para Sakura.

- Vou medir a pressão dele. – Decidiu, se levantando da cama e saindo pela porta. Logo voltou com um aparelho em mãos. – Vamos ver... – Falou, começando a medir a pressão dele. Pediu silêncio para Sakura, que já estava calada. Arregalou os olhos ao constatar a pressão baixíssima que ele tinha. – Deus... – murmurou, olhando para o garoto adormecido na cama, com a face vermelha. Estendeu a mão acariciando a bochecha com marca de dedos.

- Ele normalmente tem o sono levíssimo, com essa carícia sua ele já estaria acordado.

- Eu sei. – Falou Nonna.

- Mas como nesses quinze dias que ele ficou comigo, ele só dormiu uns três dias... – Comentou, abaixando a cabeça. E não comentara, mas nessas três vezes ela sem querer o atrapalhou, falando alto ou qualquer coisa que o acordasse. Agora que ela reparava nas olheiras dele.

- Então vamos deixá-lo dormir em paz... Vem, Sakura. – Falou, se levantando da cama, sendo seguida por Sakura e suas muletas. – Vamos deixar ele sonhar por um bom tempo.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Sasuke teve um sonho calmo; feliz e bom quando estava desmaiado. Depois que dormiu, aquele que parecia ser o melhor sonho da sua vida se transformou em um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que ele queria acordar, mas não conseguia. Somente de longas e insensíveis horas que ele despertou, dando graças a Deus por tudo não ter passado de um pesadelo. E depois, ficou com medo de voltar a dormir. Permaneceu por mais algumas horas acordado, deitado na cama, olhando através da janela, para as estrelas.

Elas, sempre companheiras... Nunca o abandonavam.

Sentia-se cansado, de alguma forma. Sua pressão caiu de maneira absurda logo que saiu do banho, e ele realmente não sabia o motivo. Ainda se sentia mole, sem reação, dopado.

Não sabia o que faria na sua vida dali para frente. Já estava farto de ter que sofrer decepções, e sempre que tentava gostar de alguma menina que o correspondesse, sua cabeça se focava em Sakura. Infelizmente. Como se só ela existisse.

Ele andava pensando seriamente em viajar para os Estados Unidos, desde que uma velha amiga sua lhe fez o convite. Já que ele fora recentemente adiantado dois anos na escola, e não tinha nenhum compromisso, ele não via problema algum em arrumar sua mala e passar uma temporada fora. Um ano, talvez dois... Não sabia. Voltaria quando estivesse com vontade.

A ideia agora lhe parecia completamente irresistível. Estava prestes a reunir forças para se levantar para ligar para sua amiga quando Nonna entrou no quarto.

- Sasuke, tive uma ideia. – Falou, contente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Que tal se a gente viaj-!

- Não. – Cortou-a, grosseiramente. – Eu vou viajar sozinho.

- Ah, vai? – Perguntou assustada pela repentina decisão dele. – E para onde?

- Estados Unidos. – Falou sério, se virando para olhá-la.

- E eu deixei? – Perguntou ela, estreitando os orbes azuis.

- Por que? Eu não posso? – No seu rosto, um ar desafiador.

- Eu tenho que autorizar primeiro. Não sei se você sabe, mas Jane passou a responsabilidade dela de cuidar de você para mim.

Ele se levantou da cama, lentamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Você me autoriza a faz-?

- Não. – Interrompeu a mais velha da mesma maneira que Sasuke havia lhe interrompido. – Eu não deixo.

- Pois eu vou mesmo assim. – Falou, com um ar de decisão e desafio. E ele iria mesmo Nonna não deixando. Iria sim.

- Não vai não. – Ela falou, com a mesma determinação.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- Vejamos.

-

-

_- Alô...? Karin? Sou eu, Sasuke. Lembra aquele convite que você fez par...? Sim, eu aceito. Claro que a Nonna deixou. Sim. Hn. Mês que vem? Quando? Tudo bem pra mim. Sim. Hn. Hn. Quero. Muito. Já tinha comprado as minhas passagens? _(risos) _Ta. Mês que vem eu vou... Ah, okay. Não, sem problema. Então eu vou ficar no seu apartamento com seu irmão? Ta bom. Sim. Mesmo. Sim. Sim. Caramba, eu não já falei que eu estou feliz? Sim. Muito. Aham. Okay. Daqui a um mês mesmo? Não pode ser me...? Merda. Sim, ela deixou. Pode deixar. Abraços. – _tu tu tu tu.

-

-

**.**

**Holanda, Março de 1989.**

**.**

**-** CALA A BOCA SAKURA! – Gritaram, mãe e filha, para a caçula da família, que por sua vez se encolheu no sofá, emburrada. Droga, ela nem podia mais falar do seu namorado!, reclamou.

- O problema é que você fala muito o tempo todo. – Rebateu a primogênita, folheando o livro que tinha em mãos. Logo em seguida ajeitou os óculos de leitura. – E eu quero ler em paz, me permite?

- E eu estou traduzindo esse livro de medicina do alemão para o holandês, e isso é difícil, filha. – Falou a jovem mãe, procurando uma palavra qualquer no dicionário alemão.

- Ta bom, ta bom... – Falou Sakura, rolando os olhos. – Chatas... – Sussurrou.

- E eu ouvi isso. – Falou Ane.

O pai de Sakura e Stephanie observava tudo no vão da porta da cozinha, com um sorriso no rosto e um copo de leite nas mãos. Sua filha mais velha estava deitada no sofá menor, com as pernas encolhidas debaixo de um grosso edredom e com um grosso livro de aventura nas mãos. Sakura estava entediada, passando os canais da tevê, deitada, envolvida por uma manta de lã. Sua mulher estava na mesa de jantar, com três grossos livros ao lado do copo de leite. Estava usando o seu óculos de leitura, e tinha o cabelo preso em um coque praticamente desmanchado.

- Essa vida é muito chata. – Reclamou Sakura, desligando a tevê, enquanto se sentava no sofá. – Eu quero fazer alguma coisa de diferente. Compras, talvez.

- Hey, isso não é diferente. – Reclamou Stephanie, desviando seus olhos da leitura para a sua irmã caçula.

- É, eu sei. – Falou. O telefone tocou logo em seguida. Sakura correu para atender, tropeçando na mesinha de centro. Ah, como era bom ser livre, sem aquelas malditas muletas!

- Alô? – Atendeu. – Nonna? Por que você está chorando? O que houve...? O Sasuke? Não, eu não vi el... O que? O que aconteceu? – Sua voz se alterou. – Oh meu Deus! Não acredito! Ta, eu vou te ajudar. - Desligou o telefone logo em seguida, correndo para a porta de entrada.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – O pai dela perguntou, procupado.

- O Sasuke...!

- O que tem ele?

Enquanto abria a porta, ela respondeu, atordoada. – Fugiu.

**.:.:O#O:.:.**

Abriu a porta do táxi. Certamente, não sabia direito onde estava, como que ele faria para achar algum lugar para ficar. E ele nem sabia falar aquele idioma louco! Ele teria que se virar com seu fraco inglês para conseguir alguma coisa.

Atravessou a rua, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Olhou ao redor, estava sentindo frio. Aquele era o país mais diferente que ele já havia visto. Estava feliz por estar mais perto do que nunca de seu irmão, estava prestes a encontrá-lo. Sabia que agora ele finalmente estava na cidade em que ele morava atualmente, e estava verdadeiramente feliz por isso. Havia trabalhado tanto nos Estados Unidos para conseguir dinheiro duficiente para ir atrás de seu irmão...

Não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém, levando essa pessoa ao chão.

- I'm sorry, I ..

- No, I'm sorry...! – A menina falou, ajeitando o óculos. Ele reparou que ela tinha os olhos ocidentais, e o seu cabelo era absurdamente liso e preto.

- Me desculpe, mas…- Ele começou falando em japonês, e ela arregalou os olhos, aparentemente feliz.

- Oh meu Deus! Você fala em japonês? – Ela respondeu, no mesmo idioma em que ele perguntara. – Não acredito, eu cheguei a pouquíssimo tempo aqui na Holanda e… Me desculpe, meu nome é Kigimura Mizuki. – E fez uma reverência.

- O meu é Uchiha Itachi. – Ele falou, imitando o gesto dela. – Cheguei hoje aqui. Não conheço ninguém ainda. Só você.

- E você não deve ter um lugar para ficar, estou certa? – Ela perguntou. O moreno assentiu. – Tenho um quarto sobrando no meu apartamento, você pode ficar lá até se ajeitar aqui. Eu sei, a gente se conheceu agora, mas eu não gosto de morar sozinha. E se você for algum tarado eu te denuncio. Você aceita?

- Sim, sim, claro. – Seus olhos negros estavam brilhantes. – Muito, muito obrigado.

Que sorte eu tenho!, pensou. Nunca adivinharia que com apenas poucas horas naquele país diferente encontraria alguém da mesma origem que ele. A única coisa que ele teria a fazer agora era agradecer a Deus, e torcer para encontrar seu irmãozinho logo.

E aquela menina era uma louca por abrigar alguém estranho na casa dela.

Começaram a andar juntos, em direção ao apartamento dela.

- E a propósito, eu não sou nenhum tarado.

Mizuki apenas sorriu, ajeitando o cabelo timidamente.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

N/A: OMG! Quanto tempo fiquei sem postar D: Me desculpem a demora, guyas... Mas é que as aulas começaram na minha escola, e lá é uma prova por semana :/ Ou seja, eu estou f... Ferrada. =D Além disso, eu não sabia se eu continuava a postar ou não no orkut, e resolvi dar um tempo para ver se eu chegava a um número considerável de comentários por lá... E eu estou postando aqui primeiro, só Deus sabe quando eu vou postar esse capítulo lá. So, sintam-se privilegiados *-* Mas enfim, espero que vocês gostem *-* Fiz com muito carinho, e a partir de agora o Itachi vai ter uma participação muito maior na fic \O/ Finalmente, né? *-*

Reviews Anônimas:

**Julia S.S: **XD Eu sei disso, e eu prefiro escrever POVs, sabe... Mas se essa fic fosse toda em POVs não seria a mesma coisa. Aí eu preferi em 3ª pessoa ;) Eu tb amo a Tenten, apesar de ser uma personagem quase terciária. Amizade colorida reina (L) Que bom que gostou apesar de eu não achar perfeito *-* Ta muito longe disso, infelizmente D: É, ela gostou da ideia, o problema vai ser convencer aquela poia de voltar a escrever as fics dela, e de voltar a gostar de fanfics ¬¬ Sasuke está num estágio mais avançado da pegação *-* Que bom que também gostou da música *-* xo xo ;*

**Julia S.S: **O 'Zezím' namorado da Sakura é alguém que é meio sei lá xD Ele não vai durar muito tempo. Todo mundo ficou com peninha dele :/ xo xo ;*

**Tai: **Que bom que gostou! Ta aí a continuação. Beijinhos.

**Anon: **Sim, eu calculei mais ou menos para a música andar junto com a história XD Pena que só funciona com quem lê rápido, como eu, ou como você :~ A Sakura é uma burra, e a burrice dela afeta ele, sacas? XD Pronto, conheceu. Não sei se você gostou, mas eu gostei da cena que o Sasuke desmaia. Foi um pico de pressão. *-* xo xo :*

**Priih . ncesa: **, eu sou a Chane CX A Kurara escafedeu-se. Desista de Drops of Bloods (?), ela abandonou. HUAEHUAHEUHAUHEUAHUAHE, do jeito que você fala parece que a Sakura é uma pessoa de verdade, e não só um personagem XD Sim, ela teve ciúmes do Neji u-u A fic vai vir pros dias de hoje sim *-* Não o Lee é gay e só fez uma participação especial cortando o cabelo do Sasuke-chan XD Pronto, o Itachi apareceu *-* E não se preocupe com reviews grandes, são as minhas prediletas *O* Eu demorei só um tico u-u xo xo ;*

--

Gente, se vocês quiserem me add no MSN o e-mail é esse: c _ chwoork (arroba) live . com. (retirem os espaços e acrescentem o 'arroba') Por favor, você não precisa sentir medo ou vergonha em me add e conversar comigo. Sou meio noob mas eu não mordo. E eu adoro conhecer pessoas novas *---* E não se esqueçam, reviews fazem milagres.

Équissou équissou. (xo xo)

little C. :*


	13. AVISO DEFINITIVO

**AVISO**

Pretendo ser breve e objetiva.

Gostaria de dizer para as pessoas que ainda se lembram dessa fic, que um dia acompanharam ou até mesmo para aquelas pessoas que ainda esperavam por atualizações, que esta fic não vai ter continuação. Por motivos bem simples: Falta de tempo, falta de inspiração e falta de incentivo. Eu tinha escrito até a metade do próximo capítulo dessa fic, mas não postarei em lugar algum. Até porque, não está pronto nem nunca ficará.

Talvez, quem sabe, algum dia, por algum milagre, eu volte a escrever fics e talvez termine essa. Mas por enquanto, é isso.

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews e desejo um feliz 2011.


End file.
